Tierna Seducción
by luxy1985
Summary: El príncipe Darien Al'Chiba era tan aficionado a las mujeres como a los caballos. Serena era una muchacha de Calista criada por un padre cruel. Cuando el jeque se hizo con su adorado caballo, Serena comenzó a trabajar para él como moza de cuadras. El príncipe decidió seducirla; Sin embargo, iba a encontrarse ante un dilema: su cuerpo la deseaba, pero su corazón ansiaba protegerla.
1. Argumento

**Hola nueva historia, esta vez la escritora es Sharon Kendrick y los personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, un beso. Isa XD**

Tierna Seducción

Sharon Kendrick

El príncipe Darien Al'Chiba era tan aficionado a las mujeres como a los caballos. Con ambos dominaba siempre la situación. Serena era una muchacha de Calista criada por un padre cruel y convencida de que no era digna de amor. Cuando el jeque Darien se hizo con su adorado caballo, Serena se negó a separarse de éste y comenzó a trabajar para Darien como moza de cuadras. El príncipe había decidido seducirla; luego descubrió que era virgen y la conquista le resultó aún más interesante y atractiva. Sin embargo, Darien iba a encontrarse ante un dilema: su cuerpo deseaba a Serena, pero su corazón ansiaba protegerla…


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nada garantizaba que no pudiera haber un escorpión muerto en el suelo, pero no justo después de que ella acabara de barrer el patio. Serena miró la negra figura y una certeza que desafiaba toda lógica se abrió paso en su mente con un escalofrío. Era un presagio, no había duda. Un mal augurio que llegaba momentos antes de que lo hiciera el misterioso invitado de su padre. Serena tragó saliva. ¿Acaso no estaban las leyendas del desierto llenas de señales tan oscuras como aquélla?

El grito de su padre rasgó el aire cálido e inmóvil. Serena se puso en tensión, trataba de adivinar de qué humor estaba su padre. Al menos el tono de voz era firme, lo que quería decir que estaba sobrio, pero también denotaba impaciencia, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: que estaba ansioso por empezar la partida de cartas y que la impaciencia crecía entre sus compañeros de juego, unos hombre ruidosos capaces de apostar y perder en una noche todo aquello por lo que habían trabajado.

—¡Serena! —el grito se había convertido en un rugido—. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—¡Estoy aquí, papá! —respondió por fin, al tiempo que escondía el escorpión bajo la arena.

Luego echó a correr hacia la casa. Kenji Tsukino la esperaba en la puerta; había una expresión avinagrada en su rostro arrugado y curtido por el sol cuando la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo que te obliga a apartarte de la casa y de tus quehaceres? —le preguntó en tono crítico.

De nada habría servido decirle que acababa de salir de la cuadra, donde había estado hablando con sus adorados caballos. Él tampoco habría entendido que eran precisamente esos atentos cuidados los que hacían que los caballos estuvieran siempre en tan buena forma y lo hubieran convertido en uno de los hombres más envidiados del desierto. Sabía por experiencia que ninguna explicación podía satisfacer a aquel hombre siempre descontento.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo automáticamente, bajando la mirada al suelo antes de volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa con la que pretendía tranquilizarlo—. En seguida les llevo algo de beber a tus invitados.

—No, no. Aún no podemos beber nada, ni comer lo que hay preparado —respondió su padre, inesperadamente—. Debemos esperar nuestro invitado de honor —en sus ojos apareció un brillo poco habitual y en sus labios, una sonrisa astuta e igualmente inusual—. ¿Sabes quién es ese invitado?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aquella visita estaba rodeada de misterio desde hacía días, pero Serena sabía que no debía preguntar. Los hombres informaban a las mujeres cuando lo creían oportuno y no antes, especialmente en casas como la suya.

—No, papá, no lo sé.

—¡Es nada menos que uno de los hombres más importantes de toda Calista! —presumió—. Quizá quieras intentar adivinar de quién se trata.

Serena hizo lo que su padre esperaba y le hizo la pregunta que deseaba escuchar, aunque esa extravagancia hizo que empezara a preguntarse si realmente estaba tan sobrio como había pensado en un primer momento.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices, papá, y así estaré preparada para atenderlo como merece?

Los labios de Kenji volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Qué pensarías, hija mía, si te dijera que va a venir un príncipe a la casa de tu padre?

Pensaría que sin duda había estado bebiendo, claro que nunca se atrevería a decírselo a la cara. Si su padre estaba sufriendo uno de sus delirios, era mejor seguirle la corriente.

—¿Un príncipe, papá? —preguntó sin hacer el menor aspaviento.

—¡Desde luego! El príncipe Darien Al'Chiba —dijo con profundo orgullo—. ¡Viene a jugar a las cartas conmigo!

¡Su padre se había vuelto loco! ¡Sus habituales delirios de grandeza estaban completamente fuera de control! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si seguía soltando esas fanfarronadas delante de los hombres que lo esperaban para comenzar una larga noche de cartas? Eso lo convertiría en el hazmerreír del lugar y acabaría con la escasa reputación que aún le quedaba.

—Papá —susurró con impaciencia—, te suplico que pienses bien lo que dices. ¿A qué iba a venir aquí un príncipe?

Pero Serena no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, a pesar de que su padre había abierto boca como una marioneta, pues se oyó entonces el sonido lejano de unos cascos, el trote firme de varios caballos. El sonido fue haciéndose más y más cerca hasta que invadió los oídos de Serena igual que los aullidos los lobos del desierto cuando había luna nueva.

Galopaba hacia ellos un grupo de cuatro caballos, uno de los cuales se adelantó a los demás y comenzó a avanzar como un arroyo negro de petróleo que hubiera manado de la árida arena del desierto. Serena se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, con la mirada clavada en el movimiento temerario de aquel jinete; era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Bajo la luz dorada del sol del ocaso, podía ver a un hombre colosal a lomos de un semental del color del ébano, al que animaba, a seguir galopando con alegres gritos. El jinete, con la cabeza descubierta, tenía el pelo tan oscuro como el caballo que montaba, y su piel brillaba como un metal bien bruñido. Su atuendo estaba hecho de seda pura y, al aproximarse, Serena vio un rostro tan imponente que de pronto temió que tuviera el poder de convertir en polvo a aquellos que lo miraban.

Era un rostro tan increíblemente hermoso que fue como si todas las flores del desierto hubieran florecido al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta. Las fanfarronadas de su padre eran ciertas, pues aquél que se acercaba a su humilde morada era realmente el príncipe Darien Al'Chiba. Darien el temerario, el amante de las mujeres, el donjuán, el jugador e irresponsable hijo del príncipe Ashraf. De él se decía que era capaz de hacer gemir de placer a una mujer con sólo mirarla.

Serena no había vuelto a verlo desde que, siendo niña, había visto pasar a la familia real entre una multitud. Entonces él estaba haciendo el servicio militar, por lo que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la marina de Calista. Ya entonces le había parecido un joven deslumbrante, y ahora, quince años más tarde, era todo un hombre, de una masculinidad tan bella e intensa que parecía hacerlo resplandecer.

—¡Por los lobos del desierto! —exclamó Serena y entró corriendo a la casa.

—¡Alteza! —dijo Kenji con sonrisa de tonto y, en cuanto el caballo del príncipe cruzó las maltrechas puertas del patio, se inclinó tanto como le permitían los huesos.

Darien se bajó del caballo con la misma rapidez y elegancia con la que abandonaría el cuerpo de una mujer a la que acabara de hacer el amor. Miró a su alrededor y no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al ver aquel lugar.

Fue como si pensara «¡vaya casucha!». Un lugar modesto y tosco que, sin embargo, le ofrecía algo que ansiaba. Observó bien la puerta de la cuadra antes de volver a mirar al hombre que se postraba frente a él.

—Levante, Tsukino —ordenó.

—Permítame que le diga lo honrado que me siento de que su Alteza haya aceptado la invitación de...

—Basta de adulaciones —espetó Darien con la arrogancia que había aprendido en una de las muchas escuelas internacionales a las que había asistido. Una arrogancia que había necesitado para protegerse de la ambición y la codicia de los que trataban de aprovecharse de la influencia de la Casa Real.

En seguida trató de suavizar la respuesta con ese encanto que, según su hermana Michiru, podía atraer hasta a los pájaros.

—No he venido en busca de su admiración —dijo—, sino a jugar a las cartas con un hombre que, según he oído, es invencible. ¿Es usted ese hombre?

Kenji esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Eso dicen, Alteza.

Darien lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Ese tonto no sabía que no se debía mostrar superioridad ante un príncipe?

—Ya veremos si es usted tan imbatible como dicen —dijo con despreocupación—. Esta noche tengo ganas de jugar, pero antes quiero beber algo. ¿No tiene nada que ofrecer a estos viajeros, para que podamos refrescarnos la garganta después de tanto cabalgar por el desierto?

—Claro, Alteza. Perdóneme, por favor —se apresuró a decir Kenji—. Entre a mi humilde hogar y le traerán todo aquello que desee.

El salón lleno de humo estaba iluminado por lámparas de aceite y el aroma del incienso se mezclaba con el del tabaco. Las voces de los presentes se silenciaron de golpe al ver aparecer al guardaespaldas del príncipe, al que recibieron poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Darien les pidió que volvieran a sentarse con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. La mejor manera de derrotar a un adversario era empezar dándole una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—No, no. Esta noche no quiero ceremonias; esta noche somos todos iguales —les dijo con voz suave—. No se puede jugar a las cartas adecuadamente si se impone una jerarquía. Esta noche no soy príncipe, sólo soy un hombre como ustedes.

Al otro lado de la puerta, reuniendo el valor para entrar, Serena se preguntaba si su padre sabía realmente a lo que se enfrentaba, pues las palabras del príncipe no le parecían sinceras. ¡Aquel poderoso príncipe jamás querría que semejantes rufianes fueran sus iguales!

—¡Serena!

Estaba a punto de decirle «sí, papá», cuando oyó sus siguientes palabras:

—La criada nos traerá en seguida algo de comer y de beber. ¡Serena, ven inmediatamente!

A pesar del nerviosismo, Serena casi sintió ganas de sonreír. Su padre no sólo había aumentado su posición social inventándose una criada, sino que además, al utilizar a su propia hija, se aseguraba absoluta discreción. ¡Y no tenía que pagarle nada!

Respiró hondo y entró a la habitación con la mirada baja, luchando contra el deseo de mirar al príncipe, algo que no le estaba permitido en su condición de criada pues el servicio no podía establecer contacto visual con ningún miembro de la familia real de Calista. Sabía que el protocolo le exigía también hacerle una reverencia, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Alteza —dijo con voz suave al tiempo que flexionaba una rodilla e inclinaba la cabeza—. ¿Qué desea mi señor que le traiga a su invitado de honor? —añadió.

Darien la miró. Su cuerpo se había puesto en alerta automáticamente al oír una voz de mujer. Una voz suave y relajante, como si de pronto corriera un arroyo fresco en medio de aquella habitación de ambiente cargado y sofocante. Hablaba con mucha fluidez para ser una criada, pero no alcanzaba a ver si era fea o hermosa.

Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un velo y una ropa sin gracia que ocultaba su cuerpo... Aunque era la adecuada para una mujer de su clase, Darien habría preferido poder disfrutar de una visión más agradable. Una muchacha atractiva y de pechos firmes que lo mirara con deseo.

—Algo de beber —ordenó tajantemente, apartando su mente de aquellos pensamientos, pues estaba allí para jugar a las cartas, no para perderse en los placeres femeninos.

—¿Quiere beber zelyoniy con nosotros? -preguntó Kenji con ilusión.

Darien reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo iba a beber zelyoniy? El potente licor de cactus estaba prohibido en gran parte del país, pero seguía consumiéndose en las regiones más agrestes. Seguramente le sería útil que sus oponentes se encontraran bajo el efecto del licor.

—No, yo no —respondió—, pero ustedes pueden beber lo que les plazca. A mí, tráeme un zumo de granada —dijo a la criada.

—En seguida, Alteza —respondió Serena, y salió de allí.

Darien se recostó en la silla mientras uno de los jugadores abría una baraja nueva y sintió una emoción que reconoció de inmediato. Quería ganar, sí, porque le encantaba ganar, pero más importante que la victoria era el riesgo que entrañaba. No debería estar allí, codeándose con aquellos criadores y entrenadores de caballos de mala muerte, pero eso no hacía sino aumentar el atractivo de la velada. El atractivo de lo desconocido, de lo prohibido, de lo ilícito.

Y es que Darien a veces se aburría de su vida de privilegios, una vida que lo llevaba a todas las ciudades de Occidente, ciudades en las que adoptaba fácilmente el papel del «jeque playboy», como lo denominaban los periódicos internacionales. Con la riqueza casi infinita de las minas de diamantes de su país, tenía todo lo que deseaba.

Pero a veces buscaba un contraste, y por eso acudía a lugares como aquél, donde las dificultades de la vida del desierto hacían palidecer hasta al peor antro europeo.

—¿Quiere comer algo, Alteza?

Darien levantó la vista de las cartas. La criada había vuelto y estaba sirviéndole una copa de zumo de granada. Meneó la cabeza impacientemente. ¡Cómo iba a comer con gente así!

—No, no tengo apetito —miró la bebida—. Pruébalo —le pidió a la muchacha.

Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿No pensaría que iba a beber de su copa?

—Pero...

—Te he dicho que lo pruebes —repitió con voz suave—. O pensaré que estás intentando envenenarme.

Con dedos temblorosos, Serena levantó la pesada copa, la mejor que tenía su padre, se la llevó a los labios y tomó un sorbo de zumo; después se pasó la lengua por los labios para eliminar su rastro. Qué horrible debía de ser vivir con ese miedo, pensó con compasión hacia el príncipe. ¿Tendría siempre que mirar a su espalda por temor a que hubiera algún asesino acechando en las sombras?

Consciente de que tenía los ojos clavados en ella, unos ojos increíblemente azules y penetrantes, Serena tuvo la sensación de haberse convertido en piedra. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo debían esperar para saber si se había envenenado?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Darien.

Serena tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a la copa.

—Creo que el zumo será de su agrado, Alteza.

—Entonces dámelo —le ordenó.

Para hacerlo tuvo que levantar la mirada hacia él, fue entonces cuando Darien pudo verle a la cara y recibió la primera sorpresa.

¡Tenía los ojos celestes y muy brillantes! Los legendarios ojos celestes de Calista, una característica cuyo origen se remontaba a unos guerreros persas que habían conquistado y controlado aquella tierra y a sus mujeres durante un tiempo, hasta que habían caído derrotados por un antepasado de Darien. Un color de ojos legendario, inusual y hermoso, del que había oído hablar en los palacios y salones de té, pero que jamás antes había visto.

—Por el desierto —murmuró, mirando aquellos ojos con el pulso acelerado—. Qué ojos tan bonitos.

Entonces empezaron a llegarle las cartas y tuvo que centrar toda su atención en el juego. La criada desapareció y sus ojos quedaron olvidados.

Había mucho dinero en juego, pero en seguida se hizo evidente que Darien y Kenji jugaban a un nivel diferente del resto, por lo que no tardaron en quedarse solos. Kenji estaba bebiendo mucho licor y Darien sabía que había un lugar donde uno no podía permitirse estar borracho, y era sentado a la mesa de póquer.

Les repartieron dos cartas a cada uno. Darien vio cómo Kenji intentaba en vano esconder una sonrisa triunfal, entonces supo que se acercaba el momento. Al levantar la mirada vio que la criada tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa con un gesto de terror. ¿Acaso le preocupaba que su señor se jugara todo lo que tenía, incluyéndola a ella?

—Apuesto mil —dijo en voz baja, lo que provocó un murmullo de asombro entre los presentes.

Kenji puso en seguida un montón de billetes en el centro de la mesa.

—Tres mil —dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

Darien observó en la mirada de su oponente la codicia y la certeza de que iba a vencer, y sonrió con la seguridad de un jugador con cartas ganadoras.

—Tiene cara de querer apostar más, Tsukino —le dijo—. ¿Subimos las apuestas?

Kenji lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Cuánto?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como bien sabe, yo no necesito dinero... , pero si quiere añadir ese semental árabe del que tanto he oído hablar, yo subiré la apuesta hasta el millón. ¿Qué me dice?

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; sólo se le ocurrió dejar caer una cuchara con la esperanza de que, el ruido hiciera que su padre recobrara la cordura, pero el ambiente era tan tenso que nadie se inmutó siquiera. Era una pesadilla..., su padre iba a jugarse el caballo que ella tanto amaba, lo único que la ayudaba a aguantar en aquel entorno tan hostil.

—¿Un millón, ha dicho? —preguntó Kenji con codicia.

—Un millón —confirmó Darien.

Serena deseaba gritarle a su padre que no siguiera con aquella locura, pues incluso ella sabía por el comportamiento del príncipe que llevaba las cartas ganadoras. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerse oír entre hombres y delante de un invitado de la realeza? Darien no tardaría en hacer que uno de sus guardaespaldas la detuviera y la encerrara en la cárcel de Serápolis.

—¿Quiere... quiere beber algo más, Alteza? —preguntó con desesperación, con la esperanza de romper su concentración.

—No te atrevas a hablarme en medio de una partida —le espetó Darien.

—Sí, sí. ¡Me juego el semental! —exclamó de pronto Kenji al tiempo que exponía sus cartas con gesto triunfal, dos reyes.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¡No! —dijo entre dientes. Nadie la oyó.

No podía ver lo que iba a ocurrir, algo tan inevitable como que el sol se ocultase en el horizonte. Su padre iba a perder y el príncipe iba a ganar, algo que había sabido nada más verlo acercarse al galope en su magnífico caballo negro.

Lentamente, Darien dio la vuelta a sus dos ases, la única combinación que podía vencer a la de Kenji. Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

—Yo gano —dijo suavemente.

Serena fue hasta la puerta tambaleándose, segura de que iba a desmayarse y sin importarle salir de allí sin permiso. No le importaba nada, su vida estaba acabada.

Miró por última vez el rostro hermoso de Darien y la sonrisa cruel que curvaba sus labios. ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarles lo único que les daba de comer?

Fue corriendo hasta la cuadra donde se hallaba su amado Nabat, que relinchó de alegría al verla.

—Nabat —susurró, abrazándose a él y hundiendo la cara en sus crines—. Mi querido Nabat..., ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? —lo miró y creyó ver el desconcierto reflejado en los ojos del animal, pero quizá estuviera adjudicándole sus propios sentimientos, como hacían muchos amantes de los animales.

Aquel caballo había llegado allí siendo un potrillo delgado y zanquilargo, pero incluso entonces Serena había adivinado su belleza, su fuerza y su potencial. Nunca había querido enterarse de cómo lo había adquirido su padre, lo único que sabía entonces era que el magnífico caballo necesitaba cariño y cuidados. Sólo ella había conseguido calmarlo y que dejara de mostrar los dientes a todo el que se acercaba, sólo ella había conseguido hacerle comer.

—¡Ese animal está muy mal educado! —se había quejado Kenji en más de una ocasión, echando mano del látigo que tanto le gustaba llevar encima—. ¡Va a haber que enseñarle modales!

Ella siempre había salido en defensa de la pobre criatura.

—Déjame que lo intente a mi modo, papá. Yo conseguiré que se calme haciendo que esté contento aquí.

—¡Más vale que sea rápido o acabará vendido por piezas en una carnicería de Aquila!

Así pues, Serena había empezado a dormir en la cuadra, como una madre que cuidara de su recién nacido, y finalmente había conseguido la recompensa a todas sus atenciones. Había recibido un amor incondicional que jamás le había mostrado ningún ser humano desde la muerte de su madre. Su padre, por su parte, había recibido las ganancias obtenidas en todas las carreras en las que participaba Nabat, y siempre vencía.

—¿Sería por eso por lo que lo quería el príncipe? ¿Para que la gloria de Nabat alegrara una vida llena de lujo y privilegios?

—No voy a abandonarte, Nabat —decidió—. Te lo prometo. Me esconderé donde pueda y, en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad, escaparemos juntos y buscaremos una vida en paz y tranquilidad.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría el príncipe en ir a buscar su premio; seguramente necesitaría unos días para organizar el transporte. Así ella podría pensar dónde iba a esconderse junto con sus exiguas pertenencias.

Justo en ese momento oyó voces fuera y, entre ellas estaba la del jeque Darien. ¡Se dirigía hacia allí!

Se apartó del caballo tan rápido como pudo, pero era tarde, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba ya el interior de la cuadra. Apenas veía al hombre que la sujetaba, sólo el brillo de sus ojos y el de la seda de su ropa. Serena se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, como si acabaran de descubrirla en brazos de su amante.

—Tú —dijo Darien en tono condenatorio al tiempo que la miraba de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hizo que Serena se olvidara de sus temores. Miró al jeque con odio y habló escupiendo las palabras como si fueran un fruto agrio.

—Sólo estaba... sólo estaba despidiéndome de mi caballo.

—¿Tu caballo? —dio un paso hacia ella—. Creo que olvidas quién eres en más de un sentido. Ése es el caballo que acabo de ganarle a tu señor en una partida de cartas y... ¿no te inclinas cuando aparece tu jeque?

Serena se sentía tan herida que tuvo la tentación de desafiarlo, de decirle que prefería inclinarse ante un camello que ante él, pero ¿qué lograría con eso? Como su padre había afirmado antes de que lo engañaran, el príncipe Darien Al'Chiba era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Calista. ¿Por qué despertar la furia de un hombre así?

—Alteza —murmuró al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo. Había algo en su actitud que lo desconcertaba. Algo que no encajaba. ¿Qué le importaba a una criada lo que le ocurriera al caballo de su señor?

—Explícate —le ordenó.

Su voz sonó como un látigo que hizo estremecer a Serena. Era tan cruel como su padre, pensó con amargura. Tan duro y dominante como el resto de los hombres. ¿Acaso esperaba que le hablara libremente? ¿A él, que era un hombre, un desconocido y un príncipe..., con uno de sus guardaespaldas rondando por allí?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique, Alteza? —preguntó rígidamente.

Darien vio que sus enormes ojos miraban al guardaespaldas y recordó su color, ese color atrayente y cautivador que no se parecía a ningún otro que él hubiera visto antes.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó a su guardaespaldas.

—Pero, Alteza...

—¿Crees que necesito que me protejas de esta muchacha? —preguntó enarcando las cejas con arrogancia—. ¿O quizá crees que es ella la que necesita protección?

—¡ No , Alteza!

—Me alegro, porque a un jeque no le interesan las pilluelas como ésta. Así que márchate —insistió Darien con cierta ira, y el guardaespaldas no tardó en desaparecer de la cuadra.

Serena se quedó allí, esperando a que comenzara el interrogatorio, pero el jeque era impredecible. Se acercó a observar el caballo como si ella no estuviera allí y, una vez lo hubo examinado cuidadosamente, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. De cerca, el animal era aún más impresionante de lo que le había parecido de lejos en la carrera de la semana anterior.

Dio un paso adelante, pero Nabat relinchó con nerviosismo y se refugió en el rincón. Serena observaba con ansiedad, esperando a ver si el príncipe iba a mostrarse tan dominante y agresivo como lo había sido en la mesa de póquer, pero para sorpresa suya, no fue así. Lo que hizo fue darse media vuelta y mirarla de un modo que hizo que sintiera algo muy extraño. Ningún hombre la había mirado así antes. Ni debería hacerlo ninguno, pensó mientras se preguntaba por qué se le había acelerado la respiración y sentía un hormigueo en la piel.

—Acaricia al caballo —le ordenó él.

—Pero...

—No cuestiones mis órdenes —la interrumpió—. Nunca cuestiones al jeque, ¿es que no te lo enseñaron en la escuela, muchacha?

Claro que lo hicieron. Todo el mundo aprendía ciertas nociones básicas de protocolo en el colegio y ahora hasta los sirvientes más pobres debían ir al colegio, por orden de la reina Setsuna, que había transformado un sistema ya obsoleto y se había empeñado en que todos los niños del país tuvieran oportunidad de recibir una educación básica.

Pero, como era lógico, en ninguna de aquellas lecciones le habían enseñado cómo debía comportarse una cuando se encontraba a solas con un jeque en una cuadra. Y no se trataba de un jeque cualquiera, sino del arrogante donjuán que estaba a punto de arrebatarle lo único en el mundo que ella había amado.

—Perdóneme, Alteza —dijo sin demasiada convicción.

Darien la miró de nuevo. En sus treinta y seis años de vida había escuchado suficientes disculpas como para saber que aquélla no era sincera. De hecho, todo en esa chiquilla denotaba ira contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué escondía tan intolerable insolencia?

—Acaricia al caballo —repitió.

Esa vez no podía negarse. Serena se acercó a Nabat, que inmediatamente salió de su rincón y resopló con alegría al recibir sus caricias. El calor de su respiración bastó para destensar los nervios de Serena y hacer que se olvidara por un momento de dónde estaba, y con quién.

—¡No, no, pequeño! —dijo riéndose cuando el caballo comenzó a rebuscar en su mano, tratando de encontrar un terrón de azúcar—. Hoy no te he traído nada.

Oyó el sonido de la respiración del jeque y, al volverse a mirarlo, lo encontró observándola como lo haría una serpiente con su encantador.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

—Yo... me llamo Serena.

Él negó con la cabeza, impacientemente.

—No me interesa tu nombre —clavó la mirada en sus cautivadores ojos y bajó la voz—. Quiero saber por qué tratas con tanta familiaridad a un animal tan valioso.

—Porque... —Serena se mordió el labio inferior

Al ver la imponente mirada del jeque se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que podría esconderse y colarse en las cuadras reales sólo para estar con su querido caballo. No había duda de que la ira de aquel hombre sería implacable cuando la descubriera, cosa que haría tarde o temprano.

No podía permitirse el riesgo de decirle la verdad.

—Porque llevo cuidando de este caballo desde que llegó a la cuadra —declaró—. Cuando Nabat no era más que un potro maltratado.

—¿Nabat?

—Así se llama. Significa dulzura, como la de los terrones de azúcar. Responde a ese nombre —añadió con terquedad.

—Prosigue —le pidió Darien con una voz extraña.

—Lo lavé, lo cepillé y conseguí que comiera de mi mano. Fui yo la primera que lo montó —le contó, recordando aquel glorioso día con cariño—. Y la primera que lo ensilló —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Al principio no le gustó, es de una raza que busca la libertad de manera instintiva. Pero, poco a poco, fue sintiéndose cómodo con la silla. Y yo... yo...

Se le quebró la voz al pensar en su vida sin Nabat y de repente dejó de contenerse y se olvidó de quién era aquel hombre de ojos azules que la escuchaba.

—Yo adoro a este animal —susurró con tal dolor en el alma que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

Darien la miraba con incredulidad. ¿Una criada que se atrevía a mostrar emoción delante de su jeque? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Sécate los ojos —le ordenó bruscamente, tratando de no dejarse ablandar por aquellas lágrimas que hacían que sus ojos parecieran aún más grandes y celestes—. ¡Y luego responde a mis preguntas!

—Eso he hecho —protestó Serena al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

—No —respondió él fulminantemente—. No lo has hecho. Aún no me has explicado por qué se le permite a una pobre y humilde sirvienta que sirve a unos jugadores borrachos cuidar de un bien tan preciado.

Deseaba decirle que Nabat no era un «bien», pero imaginó que eso no haría sino aumentar una ira que ya daba miedo. Quería la verdad, ¿no? Muy bien, pues eso era lo que iba a tener, la pura verdad.

—Porque no soy una pobre y humilde sirvienta, Alteza —Serena respiró hondo—. En realidad soy la hija de su anfitrión, Kenji.

¿Su hija? Darien apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué era entonces esa farsa que he presenciado ahí dentro, cuando me has servido como si fueras la criada? —exigió saber—. ¿Te has vestido así para parecer una sirvienta?

Serena no dijo nada, pues habría preferido morir a admitir que aquélla era su ropa habitual.

—¿Acaso le suplicaste a tu padre que te permitiera el honor de servir a tu jeque? —preguntó con arrogancia—. ¿Querías darte el placer de ver a un hombre de verdad por una vez en la vida?

En toda su vida había visto Serena tal egocentrismo. Por muy jeque que fuera, no tenía ningún derecho a poner en duda su integridad y su pureza como mujer.

—No, Alteza, no hice nada de eso —respondió con la mirada clavada en el suelo—. Ese comportamiento no habría sido propio de mí.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—Porque...

—¡Mírame! —ordenó—. Mírame a la cara cuando me hables.

Ella levantó la vista lentamente como si estuviera luchando para liberarse de un peso que la había tenido acogotada. ¿Cómo podía abandonar las lecciones de toda una vida en un solo segundo? ¿Cómo desprenderse del recato que se les inculcaba a todas las mujeres y mirar al rostro del hombre más poderoso de la nación? Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

—Como ordene, Alteza —dijo, a su pesar.

Darien se quedó sin respiración cuando por fin obedeció. Nunca le habría dicho a una mujer que lo mirara, y menos a una mujer como aquélla, pero sentía el inexplicable deseo de poder ver de nuevo aquellos ojos increíbles. Era como si le hubieran dejado vislumbrar el paraíso por un instante y quisiera asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado...

Tenía los ojos más impresionantes que había visto nunca... Eran de un celeste claro que recordaba al extraño color que surcaba los cielos del Ártico y que se conocía como la aurora boreal.

—Explícame el motivo por el que has fingido ser la criada de Kenji en lugar de su hija —dijo y, por un momento, habló casi con amabilidad.

Hubo una pausa. Sus vidas eran tan distintas , ¿podría siquiera entenderlo por mucho que se lo explicara?

—No tenemos muchos sirvientes —admitió Serena con vergüenza, pues el valor de una familia dependía de la cantidad de empleados que tenía a su servicio.

—¿Por qué razón?

¿Estaba intentando avergonzarla deliberadamente? ¿Acaso no podía deducir la razón sin necesidad de que ella lo dijera en voz alta?

—Por razones económicas, Alteza —dijo, orgullosa.

—¿De verdad? —se preguntó Darien mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Si bien necesitaba ciertos arreglos, la cuadra tenía unas dimensiones adecuadas, lo mismo que la vivienda. Dedujo que en otro tiempo había habido dinero suficiente para criados, pero que Kenji lo habría gastado todo jugando y bebiendo.

Serena lo vio dar un paso hacia ella y sintió de pronto la fuerza de su masculinidad, que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara por culpa del temor y de algo más... algo aterrador y completamente nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a mi caballo y con esa cara de culpa?

Serena sintió que se le rompía el corazón al oírle decir que Nabat era su caballo, pero era cierto. Era suyo, ¡lo había ganado como premio en una vulgar partida de póquer! Y muy pronto se lo llevaría de allí y ella no volvería a verlo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta, aunque tuviera el corazón frío como una piedra, del daño que le hacía al obligarla a despedirse de lo único que quería en el mundo?

Las palabras salieron de su boca como si no tuviera control alguno sobre ellas.

—No podía soportar la idea de quedarme sin mi... su caballo —corrigió con profundo dolor—. Así que había ideado un plan para asegurarme de no tener que estar sin él.

Al oír eso, Darien esbozó una sonrisa de indulgencia.

—Vaya. ¿Y te importaría contarme eso muchacha?

Serena detestaba el tono sardónico en el que le hablaba, la expresión burlesca de sus ojos brillantes y la manera en que la había mirado de arriba abajo, como si no fuera más que un montón de harapos.

—Iba a esconderme para que cuando vinieran a buscarlo, tuvieran que llevarme a mí también —dijo en un tono que invitaba a mofarse de ella.

Sorprendentemente, el príncipe no se burló, simplemente la miró con ojos penetrantes, pensativo, como si acabara de escuchar algo del todo inesperado.

—¿No crees que te habríamos descubierto?

—¿Que alguno de los guardias de palacio te habría encontrado y te habría clavado una espada en el corazón, creyendo que pretendías asesinarme?

Serena recordó que le había hecho probar el zumo por si acaso estaba envenenado y volvió a pensar que, a pesar de tanta riqueza y poder, debía de tener sin embargo una vida muy solitaria y llena de temores.

—No me había parado a pensar en mí misma —respondió ella.

—No, ya lo veo —levantó la mano para pasársela por el pelo y, una vez más, el caballo relinchó con nerviosismo.

—No le gustan los hombres —le explicó Serena.

—Pronto aprenderá a que le gusten.

Serena dio por hecho que eso quería decir que el príncipe tenía intención de enseñárselo con la ayuda del látigo, como tantas veces había amenazado su padre.

—Tampoco responde bien al maltrato —añadió.

Durante un instante, Darien estuvo a punto de sonreír. Allí de pie, con esa ropa sencilla e insulsa y con una estatura que apenas le llegaba a él al pecho, aquella mujer despertó su admiración. Tenía mucho coraje. Muy pocas personas se habrían atrevido a hablarle con tanta franqueza y tanta pasión, a menos que se tratara de dinero o de ambición.

—Los caballos son como las mujeres —dijo a suavemente—. Y ninguno de los dos responden bien al maltrato.

Serena, para horror suyo, sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello. Ruborizarse no era ningún delito, ni tampoco lo prohibían los libros de protocolo, pero el hecho de que ocurriera a resultas de un comentario como aquél hacía pensar que... que... estaba imaginando cómo respondería al jeque como mujer. ¿Y no era eso lo que estaba pensando?

Esa vez Darien sí sonrió.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —murmuró—. Conmigo estarás perfectamente a salvo.

El significado que escondían aquellas palabras era evidente incluso para alguien con tan poca experiencia en el comportamiento masculino como Serena. Por supuesto que ella, una humilde muchacha de campo, estaría a salvo de las atenciones de un jeque poderoso. Serena no habría esperado otra cosa, sin embargo y por estúpido que pareciera, le dolió que se lo dijera de un modo tan directo. Parecía que el príncipe preferiría retozar con algún cuervo del desierto a pensar siquiera en pasar el rato con una muchacha desaliñada como ella.

Se obligó a apartar aquellos absurdos pensamientos de su mente porque tenía la sensación de que el príncipe estaba maquinando algo, algo relacionado con Nabat y quizá también con ella. De pronto volvió a la vida dentro de ella algo que había creído muerto desde hacía muchos años.

La esperanza.

El instinto le decía que era mejor permanecer en silencio, para no correr el riesgo de estropearlo todo con sus palabras.

—Tú has cuidado de este caballo —observó Darien.

—Sí, Alteza.

—Te conoce y responde bien a tu presencia.

—Sí, Alteza.

—¿Y cómo crees que se comportará si tú no estás?

Serena tuvo la tentación de presentarle una imagen tremendamente dramática, pero se dio cuenta de bastaba con que dijera la verdad.

—No estará bien, Alteza.

—¿Crees que llegaría incluso a dejar de comer?

—Sí

—¿Como un tonto enamorado? —dijo, burlón.

Serena bajó la vista un momento antes de levantar la orden que le había dado y volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No sabría qué decirle, Alteza.

—¿Crees que podría morir sin ti, muchacha?

Le habría gustado parecer completamente indispensable, pero para ello habría tenido que mentir y seguramente él se habría dado cuenta.

—No, Alteza —murmuró—. No lo creo, el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo —no comprendió por qué el rostro del príncipe parecía haberse cubierto de pronto de una rígida máscara, pero continuó hablando para argumentar su opinión, aun a riesgo de despertar su ira—. El caballo no morirá sin mí, pero estará muy triste, y un caballo triste no gana carreras.

Darien asintió.

—¿Y sugieres alguna solución para el problema?

Era muy curioso que el miedo pudiera infundir tanto valor. O quizá no tanto si se tenía en cuenta que Nabat era el único amigo que tenía en el mundo.

—La única solución que tiene, Alteza, es llevarme a mí también.

Habría sido cómico si no se tratara de una idea tan absurda.

—¿A ti? ¿A una diminuta advenediza? Tu madre jamás me perdonaría.

Hubo una pausa durante la que ella clavó la mirada en una brizna de paja del suelo.

—Yo no tengo madre, Alteza.

Darien se quedó inmóvil al oír aquello, pues no había un vínculo más brutal y definitorio que el que se establecía entre dos personas que habían perdido a su madre. La suya había muerto dando a luz a su hermano Zafiro, cuando él tenía nueve años, y al principio había parecido que aquella terrible pérdida desencadenaría una serie de tragedias para Darien y para su hermano gemelo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó con voz suave.

Serena hizo un movimiento con los hombros, como si quisiera quitarse de encima aquella incómoda pregunta.

—Mi madre murió —se limitó a decir.

—Sí, muchacha, pero ¿de qué? ¿De fiebre del desierto?

—Creo que no, Alteza.

—¿Entonces?

Serena titubeó. El príncipe era muy insistente... ¿Cuándo había mostrado alguien algún interés por ella? ¿Cuándo se había molestado alguien en mencionar siquiera a su madre?

¿a la mujer de ojos bellos a la que tanto le había costado adaptarse a la vida de casada? Desde luego su padre jamás hablaba de ella; parecía haberla borrado por completo de su memoria y, si bien no había llegado prohibir que se pronunciara su nombre, Serena no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a cómo podría reaccionar Kenji.

—A mi padre no le gustó la comida —comenzó a decir. Recordaba vagamente los gritos y el ruido que había hecho su padre al tirar las lentejas al suelo en mitad de la borrachera—. Mandó a mi madre al mercado a comprar un pollo y, en el camino de vuelta, ella se tropezó y cayó —tuvo que tragar saliva antes de proseguir—. Creen que le picó una serpiente..., el caso es que cuando la encontraron ya estaba muerta y los buitres habían dado buena cuenta del pollo.

Darien apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Muchas mujeres lo habían acusado de no albergar ni un ápice de compasión en el cuerpo, sin embargo la situación de aquella muchacha había conseguido conmoverlo.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —quiso saber.

—Diez años.

¿Diez? Casi la misma edad que él al morir su madre. Darien se dio media vuelta para no ver el rostro tembloroso y compungido de la joven, pues tenía miedo de reconocer en su expresión un sentimiento propio; había cosas que era mejor enterrar para siempre. Un príncipe y una plebeya unidos por un extraño vínculo. Todo el mundo arrastraba su propia carga, reconoció con amargura, sólo que algunas cargas eran más pesadas que otras. Apartó aquellos pensamientos con la eficiencia que le habían dado los años de práctica.

El sentido común le decía que se olvidara de aquella moza de cuadra huérfana y la dejara allí para castigarla por su impertinencia. ¡En las caballerizas de palacio no había sitio para ella!

Sin embargo era evidente que lo que decía del caballo era cierto. ¿Acaso no correría mejor en las carreras si ella estaba cerca? ¿No era preferible librar a sus mozos de cuadras del trabajo de domar de nuevo a un caballo que parecía tener tanto carácter?

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y comprobó que esa vez no había bajado la vista, sino que lo miraba a los ojos con incertidumbre.

El amor que sentía por el caballo parecía infundirle valor.

—Tu padre te echará de menos —imaginó

—Sí, Alteza.

Darien adivinó algo en su expresión que daba a entender que la suposición no era cierta, pero se fijó también en que Serena prefería no manchar el nombre de su padre. Era leal y eso era bueno. De hecho, era una cualidad que él apreciaba más que ninguna otra. Suponía que el borracho de su padre no la trataba demasiado bien, pero además imaginaba que tampoco habría ningún cometido para ella ahora que Tsukino había perdido su bien más preciado. ¿Qué haría entonces la muchacha, seguir cuidando de él y sirviéndoles alcohol a sus despreciables amigos hasta que hubiera perdido la juventud y no fuera más que una vieja marchita y arrugada?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo y ser moza de cuadra?

Serena lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, apenas podía creer lo que oía. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía llenar la cuadra.

—Sí, por favor, Alteza —dijo con impaciencia y luego bajó la mirada al suelo una vez más—. ¡Sí, por favor!

—Entonces quiero que me mires siempre que te hable —le dijo ásperamente.

—Pero...

—Si vas a trabajar para mí, recibirás el mismo trato que los demás mozos de cuadra. Cuando un caballo está nervioso, a veces es necesario comunicarse con él en silencio, sólo con los ojos. Además, a mí no me gusta hablarle a la coronilla de nadie, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Alteza.

Darien comenzó a analizar los aspectos prácticos de aquel cambio. ¿Levantaría rumores el que volviera acompañado de una mujer? Probablemente, pero ¿acaso no le beneficiaba su reputación de rebelde? Esbozó una breve sonrisa antes de llamar a su guardaespaldas.

—Esta muchacha viene con nosotros —anunció Darien.

—¿Sí, Alteza? —preguntó el otro con gesto imperturbable.

—Va a ser mi moza de cuadras, será la única encargada de mi nuevo semental. Negocia un precio con su padre —ordenó Darien—. Lo que creas que merece. Luego llévala a mi palacio.

Salió de la cuadra sin volver a mirar ni a hablar a Serena, que se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, esa vez para contener las lágrimas que le había provocado la hostil mirada del guardaespaldas.

En cierto modo el jeque la había rescatado: ya no tendría que separarse de su adorado Nabat y saldría de aquel mundo sucio y deprimente en el que había vivido desde la muerte de su madre. Pero no debía olvidar que el príncipe Darien Al'Chiba acababa de decirle a su guardaespaldas que la comprara ¡como si fuera un saco de garbanzos del mercado de Serápolis!


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—¡Por toda la arena del desierto! —murmuró Serena con asombro al tiempo que detenía el caballo.

Todas las dificultades del largo viaje por el desierto quedaron olvidadas al ver el magnífico palacio del príncipe Darien, que quedaba perfectamente visible desde las enormes caballerizas hasta las que la habían conducido y que iban a convertirse en su nuevo hogar.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí, que su padre la hubiera dejado marchar tan fácilmente. Se había limitado a encogerse de hombros cuando había acudido a despedirse de él.

—Eres igual que tu madre —había farfullado él—. No voy a echarte de menos —después había escupido varias hebras de tabaco en el suelo.

Serena se había estremecido. Sospechaba que iba a echarla de menos más de lo que creía y se preguntaba qué le parecería tener que pagar a alguien para que lo cuidara como lo había hecho ella. El jeque debía de haberle pagado una buena suma de dinero para que su padre hubiese permitido que abandonara el hogar familiar sin darle una paliza.

Ahora tenía un nuevo hogar. El palacio de un jeque, rodeado de jardines de tal esplendor que parecía una burla al árido desierto que se extendía más allá de los muros. Una vez más, Serena meneó la cabeza con asombro

—Esto es muy bonito —dijo.

—Desde luego, es famoso por su belleza —convino el guardaespaldas, que había hecho con ella el largo viaje desde la casa de su padre—. A veces viene gente a presentar sus respetos a su Alteza; suelen dejar flores y dulces. Por supuesto las mujeres vienen... simplemente a intentar verlo —se giró hacia Serena—. ¿Nunca habías visto la casa del príncipe?

—No, nunca —respondió ella tímidamente al tiempo que se bajaba de Nabat.

Sí que había visto el palacio principal de Calista, que ocupaba un emplazamiento estratégico con vistas al ajetreado puerto de Aquila. Recordaba que su madre la había llevado allí un Día de la Bandera, la festividad nacional más importante de Calista. Había sido un día maravilloso y lleno de color, sólo para ellas dos, la última excursión antes de la muerte de su madre. Quizá por eso se había quedado tan grabado en la memoria de Serena.

Gente llegada de todos los rincones de Calista había abarrotado las calles aquel día, todos ellos ondeando sus banderas y ansiosos por ver el desfile real. Serena había estado días nerviosa y emocionada con la visita a la ciudad, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

Se había puesto su mejor túnica para la ocasión y la había combinado con los pantalones a juego que llevaban todas las mujeres de Calista, fuera cual fuera su edad. Se había recogido el pelo con un lazo celeste, del mismo color que sus ojos. A la sombra de las palmeras que flanqueaban la gran avenida, su madre le había dado peladillas y melón deshidratado y habían tomado zumo de granada mientras la orquesta interpretaba el Destan, un poema épico que se cantaba en honor a la familia real.

Al ver pasar los carruajes, Serena recordaba haber pensado lo serena que parecía la reina Setsuna y lo buena que debía de ser para haber aceptado a los siete hijos huérfanos de madre del jeque Ashraf. ¡Siete! Recordaba también haberse fijado en el hermoso rostro de Darien y haberse preguntado por qué no estaba allí su hermano gemelo.

Ahora miró al palacio azul y oro que brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde y sintió cierta incredulidad. ¡Quién habría pensado que ella, Serena Tsukino, se encontraría algún día frente al hogar de ese mismo Darien! ¡Y que acabaría siendo su moza de cuadras!

—Te llevaré a tu habitación —anunció el guardaespaldas.

—Gracias, pero tendrá que ser después —respondió ella—. Antes tengo que acomodar a Nabat.

—Lo hará alguno de los mozos.

—No —Serena meneó la cabeza con firmeza.

Sabía bien cuáles eran sus responsabilidades y sabía que debía cumplirlas a conciencia si no quería que el jeque acabara pensando que no la necesitaba y la enviara de vuelta a casa de su padre. Sólo con pensarlo sintió un escalofrío de pavor. Había tenido la sensación de que el jeque había adivinado que allí la esperaba un futuro muy negro, pero seguramente sólo lo había imaginado. No importaba. Ahora debía demostrar que no se había equivocado al llevársela consigo y para ello trabajaría desde el amanecer hasta la noche; se haría tan imprescindible que el jeque se preguntaría cómo había podido funcionar la cuadra sin ella.

—Debo hacerlo yo —declaró tajantemente.

—Entonces volveré dentro de media hora con una doncella que te mostrará tu habitación —dijo el guardaespaldas antes de marcharse.

Serena ni siquiera notó su marcha, estaba demasiado maravillada con el aspecto de la cuadra; había todo lo que pudiera necesitar un caballo. Por primera vez pensó lo feliz que iba a ser Nabat allí.

Después de bañarlo y cepillarlo, lo cubrió con su manta y le dio de comer y beber. Acababa de servirle el heno cuando oyó pasos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que un extraño escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Era Darien.

Estaba de pie en la puerta, con la luz del sol iluminándolo por detrás, lo que servía para resaltar la fuerza y la intensidad de su presencia. El corazón volvió a acelerársele de ese modo que le hacía creer que iba a desmayarse. Quiso huir de su mirada abrasadora como le habían enseñado en las lecciones de humildad y modestia, pero el propio jeque le había prohibido hacerlo.

Darien se quedó allí, con la mirada puesta en el caballo como si ella no estuviera; admiró la belleza del animal hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Apretó los labios con un gesto de desagrado y se acercó al caballo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó levantando la manta.

—Una manta, Alteza —respondió Serena de inmediato—. La he traído yo porque es con lo que siempre tapo a Nabat después de lavarlo, así está cómodo y seco durante la noche.

Darien la miraba como si no diera crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Quieres decir que has venido con esta manta asquerosa desde casa de tu padre?

—Sí, Alteza —dijo ella, tratando de no sentirse ofendida.

—¿Y tu ropa? ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En esa bolsa de viaje —dijo, señalando el bolso en cuestión.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver lo reducido de su equipaje.

—¿Eso es todo lo que has traído?

—Sí —Serena asintió con horror que volvía a sonrojarse.

—¡Se supone que vas a quedarte a vivir aquí! —exclamó con furia el jeque—. ¡No has venido a pasar la noche!

—Lo sé... Puedo lavar la ropa a mano por las noches, Alteza. Es lo que acostumbro a hacer.

Darien pensó que resultaba paradójico que primero le diera vergüenza mirarlo siquiera y ahora le hablara a su príncipe de lavar a mano sus prendas más delicadas. Sintió que empezaba a hervirle la sangre de rabia, y no sólo porque ella se mostrara tan irrespetuosa... también porque el rubor de sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos parecieran verdes como pistachos y brillantes como hojas nuevas... y de pronto había sentido una incómoda presión en la entrepierna.

Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado, un apetito que exigía satisfacción. A veces el deseo era aún más intenso cuando carecía de criterio... Darien era un hombre tremendamente sexual.

Una parte de él deseaba tumbarla sobre la paja y acabar con aquel apetito cuanto antes, pues no había mejor manera de dejar de desear a una mujer que saciarse de ella. Tenía la impresión de que Serena tardaría en darse cuenta de que su obligación allí era satisfacer a su jeque en todos los sentidos. En sus labios apareció una tenue sonrisa. No tardaría en enterarse.

—Puede que sólo seas una moza de cuadra, pero también representas a la casa real de los Al'Chiba—espetó mientras se esforzaba por dejar de pensar en la presión de la entrepierna.

— Y como tal, no puedes ir por vestida con harapos como si fueras una vagabunda. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, Alteza.

Una sola palmada y apareció una criada joven, tapada con un velo.

—Ésta es Amina, ella te llevará a tu habitación y se asegurará de que tienes algo apropiado que ponerte.

Serena asintió obedientemente, aliviada de ver que su furia no había llegado muy lejos.

—Gracias, Alteza.

Él la miró de arriba abajo con gesto crítico.

—Y lávate el pelo para quitarte toda la paja.

Con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, Serena se inclinó ante él, pero Darien ya había salido de la cuadra. Tenía el corazón acelerado. ¿Tenía idea de lo temible que llegaba a resultar, de lo intimidada que podía sentirse una joven inexperta como ella ante esa mezcla de hombría y autoridad que irradiaba?

Serena se llevó la mano al pelo. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? No habría sabido qué decir, pues la apariencia nunca había sido una de sus prioridades; entre otras cosas, porque nunca había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

Amina la condujo hasta una puerta trasera del palacio y, desde allí, al interior. Sabía que aquéllas eran las dependencias del servicio, pero seguía siendo una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. No creía que pudiera encontrar allí ningún escorpión, ni que pudiera colarse una rata.

Cuando por fin Amina abrió una puerta y le indicó que entrara, Serena pensó que debía de haber un error.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—Tu habitación.

—No puede ser —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza y sin poder apartar la mirada del amplio diván, del suelo de baldosas y de las lámparas que colgaban del techo. Al otro lado de la ventana se veía una especie de estanque rectangular con una fuente cuya agua proporcionaba un sonido que transmitía paz y serenidad. Era como una de las habitaciones de los libros de poesía que tantas veces había leído en el colegio, ésos que la impulsaban a soñar con mundos inalcanzables

—Ésta no puede ser mi habitación.

—Pues lo es.

—¿Voy a compartir cama y habitación con otra criada?

—No, Serena —aseguró Amina dulcemente-. Estás en el palacio real, lo que significa que tienes una habitación para ti sola.

Serena creyó que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho y sintió una especie de temor.

—¡Pero... sólo soy moza de cuadras!

Mi trabajo es seguir instrucciones, no cuestionarlas —le explicó Amina—. Para el jeque sus caballos son más valiosos aún que los mismísimos diamantes... y aquéllos que los cuidan reciben un trato en consonancia con dicho valor.

¿Era su hipersensibilidad, o había algo que Amina no le estaba diciendo?

—Gracias —le dijo con inseguridad.

—En ese armario tienes ropa que ponerte. Ven a verla.

Serena parpadeó al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta del armario; allí había ropa para veinte mujeres. Eran las típicas túnicas de Calista y sus pantalones a juego, pero estaban hechas en seda y las había de todos los colores imaginables.

—También he hecho que te trajeran una bañera —continuó Amina.

Serena la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Una bañera?

Amina abrió otra puerta y allí, refulgente y humeante, había una enorme bañera que Serena miró con fascinación e incredulidad.

—¿Para quién es?

—Para ti, Serena— respondió Amina —con una sonrisa en los labios—. Todo esto es para ti.

—Es increíble —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo sentí lo mismo cuando llegué al palacio por primera vez. Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte?

Si la idea de bañarse le parecía abrumadora, la perspectiva de quedarse desnuda delante de nadie hacía que sintiera ganas de salir corriendo.

—¡No! Gracias, Amina, pero creo que podré yo sola.

La imagen de la bañera la había dejado fascinada, pero el espejo que había colgado la pared la sorprendió aún más. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se miraba a un espejo? lo menos desde que había terminado el colegio. Su padre los había prohibido en la casa porque creía que eran un símbolo de maldad y, desde entonces, no había sentido necesidad de ver su propia imagen.

En ese instante lo hizo, y la impresión no podría haber sido peor. Tenía la cara llena polvo del desierto, con rayas más blancas donde había caído el sudor provocado el largo viaje. Su pelo necesitaba un buen lavado y su ropa estaba cubierta de arena.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Dónde estaba su feminidad? ¡Parecía un golfillo callejero más que una mujer! Se quitó la ropa con manos temblorosas, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con otro espejo y entonces fue aún peor porque se trataba de uno de cuerpo entero. Lo miró con horror y fascinación porque allí había una Serena que no reconocía. Tenía los pechos redondeados... y los pezones rosados. No se había fijado en las curvas que había adquirido su cuerpo, ni en que tenía la cintura tan estrecha como un nogal joven. Pero había algo más...

Por primera vez pudo ver el triángulo de vello que tenía allí donde se unían sus piernas y sintió tal temor que se dio media vuelta y se metió en el agua a toda prisa. Dejó que el calor acariciara sus doloridos músculos y se deleitó en la sensación de alivio que le proporcionaba el agua.

Alivio e incredulidad.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de un verdadero lujo y, una vez más, sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, pero de pura alegría. Con los años había aprendido a disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas; el viento fresco acariciándole el cabello cuando montaba a Nabat, una puesta de sol sobre la montaña. Pero aquello era distinto. Era...

Se estremeció al sentir la caricia del agua al alargar el brazo para agarrar el jabón. Normalmente su higiene consistía en frotarse rápidamente con jabón y agua fría mientras todos dormían. Sin embargo aquel jabón era... era...

Respiró hondo para percibir mejor la dulce fragancia de la espuma y sintió algo extraño al extender parte de esa espuma sobre su pecho. En su mente apareció un rostro, cara de piel oscura y gesto burlón, ojos azules y labios crueles. El jabón se le escurrió de la mano y cayó al agua. Serena salió agua con las piernas flojas. No podía dejar de temblar


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, Serena llegó a la cuadra poco después del amanecer. Había pasado la primera noche en el palacio algo inquieta, seguramente por la abundante y deliciosa comida que le habían servido para cenar, una comida que, para sorpresa suya, no debía cocinar ella misma.

En toda su vida jamás la había servido nadie. Tampoco antes había sentido el suave tacto de la seda, algo que había experimentado al ponerse la túnica con la que había bajado a cenar en la cocina. Sin embargo antes de acostarse, había lavado su vieja ropa, quizá simplemente por seguir la costumbre. La había colgado en el baño y había vuelto a ponérsela por la mañana. Así se sentía más cómoda, se sentía ella misma.

Saludó a Nabat con la misma alegría con la que la recibió él.

—Hola, pequeño —murmuró—. ¡Pareces contento!

Lo sacó a hacer un poco de ejercicio y mientras Nabat comía, fue a ver los otros caballos del jeque. Como cualquiera habría podido esperar, todos ellos eran magníficos, pero el mejor de todos era un enorme semental negro. ¡Era el caballo de Darien!. Había llegado montado en él a casa de su padre, la primera vez que ella lo había visto. Era un caballo aristocrático y temperamental que al principio la miró con desconfianza, pero en cuanto ella se acercó, no tardó en frotarle el hocico en la mano.

—Hola, guapo —dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el cuello—. Eres muy bonito, tanto como Nabat... ¡pero que no se entere de que te lo he dicho!

Un ruido atrajo la atención de Serena y, al volverse, se encontró con el jeque; estaba inmóvil, observándola. Ella tragó saliva y trató calmar los latidos de su corazón. Era el rostro que había visto en sus sueños..., esos sueños que la habían tenido tan inquieta toda la noche. El rostro que había invadido su mente cuando estaba desnuda en la bañera. Observó su oscura belleza. Los ojos azules, el cabello color ébano y un cuerpo fuerte que aquel día iba vestido al estilo más occidental.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no podía apartar la vista de él. Llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados, una camisa blanca y botas de cuero altas. Jamás había visto un hombre vestido de un modo tan... tan poco apropiado. Prácticamente se le podían ver los músculos de las piernas.

El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que por un momento sintió una especie de mareo. Le ardían las mejillas, así que agachó la cabeza al inclinarse ante él, pero el príncipe hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como si en esos momentos no le interesara el protocolo.

—¿Te gusta mi caballo, muchacha?

Los caballos eran su pasión, la razón por la que estaba allí, pensó Serena, así que debía apartar de su cabeza la estúpida fascinación que le había provocado ver al jeque con aquel atuendo. Se instó a sí misma a concentrarse en la pregunta.

—Es magnífico, Alteza.

—Sí, pero tiene mucho carácter. No suele dejar que se le acerque tanto alguien que no conoce. Es muy poco habitual —observaba la escena con mucha atención—. ¿Crees que podrías montarlo?

Serena no sabía qué responder. ¿Estaba desafiándola? ¿Sería una prueba para ver si se dejaba intimidar por un animal tan valioso? parecía que lo decía en serio, porque enseguida se acercó y colocó las manos a modo de estribo para ayudarla a montar. Serena se subió al caballo sin decir una palabra.

Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil sobre el animal, casi fundiéndose con él, para darle confianza y sentirlo ella también.

Vió el gesto de sorpresa del jeque cuando comenzó a trotar por el corral como si llevara toda la vida montando aquel caballo. Era lo que solía ocurrirle, algo mágico e inexplicable que, de algún modo, compensaba el que las personas siempre la abandonaran. Serena hizo cambiar de ritmo al caballo a su antojo; sabía que estaba alardeando, pero quién podría culparla sabiendo que la mirada de Darien se clavaba en ella como fuego? ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan bien por última vez, tan segura de sí misma? Mientras la observaba, Darien se dio cuenta de algo, algo mucho más intenso que el deseo que también sentía. Estaba siendo testigo de una inusual combinación de talento, instinto y valentía. ¡Y esa combinación se daba en una mujer! Esbozó una sonrisa al verla detener el caballo frente a él, momento en el que ella lo miró y le sonrió directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quiere que lo haga saltar? —preguntó Serena, dejándose llevar por la euforia hasta tal punto que casi olvidaba a quién estaba hablando.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —la desafió él al ver la emoción que transmitían sus ojos celestes.

—¡Claro!

Pero un grito lejano devolvió a Darien a la realidad, porque por un momento había quedado tan fascinado por su habilidad con el caballo que había olvidado que no era más que una humilde moza de cuadras. Dios, había olvidado que era una cría.

Ahora sin embargo veía que el sudor había hecho que la túnica se le pegara al cuerpo marcándole las curvas, resaltando su feminidad de manera innegable. En realidad no era una cría. En absoluto. Aquella moza de cuadras de ojos celestes y piel morena era toda una mujer.

De pronto sintió dentro de sí el clamor del apetito sexual, una tensión repentina que no era más que la respuesta a la seguridad que había mostrado ella al afirmar que podría hacer saltar a su hermoso caballo, una provocación que resultaba aún más sensual por no haber sido deliberada.

—Ahora no —dijo finalmente Darien, con la boca seca—. Desmonta.

El tono de su voz le hizo recordar a Serena dónde estaba exactamente, y que lo que acababa de hacer seguramente sería una ofensa porque había hablado al príncipe Darien Al'Chiba como a un igual.

De repente todo le pareció peligroso y sintió una extraña tensión que parecía rodearlos, bajó del caballo y, con las manos temblorosas, lo ató a un poste. Luego miró al jeque con un temor de lo que pudiera pensar de su comportamiento.

Darien la miró fijamente, la sangre le latía las venas.

—Tienes un don —se limitó a decir.

Serena soltó con alivio el aire que había estado conteniendo. Parecía que no estaba enfadado porque le hubiera hablado como si otro mozo de cuadra más.

—Gracias, Alteza.

Un don del que tendría que hacer uso, añadió Darien para sí, y luego volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo, esa vez tratando de no fijarse en sus caderas ni en sus pechos. El pelo brillaba, pero, por mucho que se lo hubiese lavado, ¿cómo podría llevarla a ningún sitio si aún parecía la muchacha desaliñada que había encontrado en esa casucha del desierto?

—¿Te has instalado en tu habitación? —le preguntó mordazmente.

—Sí, Alteza.

—¿Y?

—Es sin duda alguna la habitación más bonita...

Darien puso fin a sus palabras con un movimiento de mano que denotaba su impaciencia.

—Por favor, no señales lo que es obvio —espetó—. El palacio está lleno de gente que lo hace sin parar... y me aburre. Di orden de que te dejaran allí un nuevo vestuario, sin embargo hoy apareces ante mí con esa humilde indumentaria. ¿Acaso rechazas mi generosidad?

—No, Alteza.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo es que...

—¿Qué?

El brillo de zafiro de sus ojos tenía una fuerza penetrante. No podía decirle que el roce de la delicada seda contra la piel había hecho que se sintiera rara... como si no fuera ella. El mismo efecto que le provocaba su presencia.

—Supongo que será la costumbre —dijo en vez de la verdad.

—Pues tendrás que romper esa costumbre advirtió él—. Cuando se trabaja para un príncipe hay que vestir en concordancia con puesto, ¿comprendido?

—Sí, Alteza.

Darien se pasó la mano por la cadera.

—Deberías llevar pantalones de montar —le dijo—. Como éstos.

Era imposible apartar la mirada de la tela color crema que se ajustaba de manera casi indecente a sus caderas y a sus muslos, pero la modestia y el temor de Serena hicieron que las palabras salieran de su boca por voluntad propia.

—¡Yo jamás podría ponerme algo así, Alteza.

—¿No? —Darien pensó que el rubor de las mejillas hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más celestes. ¿Sería tan buena en la cama como sobre la silla de montar? pensó, y se sintió castigado por otra descarga de deseo—. Puede que tengas razón —admitió con un murmullo. Trató de concentrarse y dejar de imaginar el aspecto que tendría su trasero en unos pantalones de montar bien ajustados¬. Escúchame, hay cosas que quiero discutir contigo, así que luego, esta noche, te llevarán a mi encuentro.

¿Llevarla?

—¿Y no podríamos hablarlo ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar con repentino nerviosismo.

Él respondió con una mirada heladora. —He dicho esta noche, no ahora. Tendrás que seguir mis horarios, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, Alteza.

—Bien —y, una vez dicho eso, desató al semental, se subió a él y lo hizo andar con sólo apretar las piernas.

Serena lo vio alejarse en medio de una nube de polvo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para fijarse en su técnica. ¿Por qué quería que la llevaran junto a él por la noche? ¿Y por qué había hecho que la citación resultara no sólo tajante, sino también algo...? Serena tragó saliva. No era amenazante, eso habría sido demasiado fuerte, quizá inquietante... Sí, había sonado inquietante y no sabía bien por qué.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo pensando; tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que aprender, así que se dispuso a enterarse de todo lo que pudiera sobre su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Afortunadamente el resto de empleados las caballerizas era mucho más amable de que había esperado, aunque parecían sorprendidos de que fuera a haber una mujer entre ellos. Serena estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola, con la única interrupción de su padre, por lo que resultaba agradable tener compañía.

Entre los caballos siempre se le pasaban volando las horas, pero allí además tenía todas las facilidades que pudiera imaginar. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. No obstante, aunque las horas pasaran a toda velocidad, tuvo en todo momento una ligera sensación de tensión que fue aumentando a medida que avanzaba el día y, cuando por fin volvió a su habitación al final de la tarde, tenía el corazón en la garganta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y entonces apareció en su mente el pensamiento que había pasado el día entero intentando mantener alejado.

Iban a llevarla junto al jeque y no sabía para qué.

Amina le había preparado un baño aromático y, después de bañarse, fue al armario a elegir una túnica, como le había ordenado el príncipe. Optó por el color que consideró lo más discreto, un gris plateado. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza que ató con un lazo del mismo color. Cuando Amina llamó a la puerta unos minutos después y Serena fue a abrir, se encontró con el gesto de sorpresa de la criada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Serena, alarmada.

—Nada, es que estás... estás guapísima, Serena —respondió Amina—. Al jeque le va a gustar mucho tu aspecto.

—¡Pero eso no era lo que pretendía! —exclamó Serena—. Quiero que esté satisfecho con mi trabajo, por supuesto, pero nada más.

Amina la miró con sorpresa al principio y luego con un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Es que no sabes que lo que tú quieras no importa? —le dijo con voz suave—. Aquí lo único que importa es lo que quiera el príncipe Darien, y a él le gusta estar rodeado de cosas bonitas. Vámonos, rápido... Hay una cosa que no le gusta nada y es que lo hagan esperar.

Serena pensó con tristeza que el jeque era un auténtico tirano, no muy distinto de su propio padre, sólo que más rico y perteneciente a la realeza. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le sudaban las manos mientras seguía a Amina por un laberinto de pasillos con los suelos de mármol que cada vez se hacían anchos. Las lámparas de hierro forjado iluminaban el lugar y en el aire flotaba un a flores procedente del jardín.

Amina se detuvo por fin ante unas puertas madera tallada flanqueadas por dos guardias y entonces se volvió a mirar a Serena con ternura.

—Tengo que dejarte aquí —le susurró cuando uno de los guardias comenzó a abrir la puerta —. Buena suerte.

Al ver la luz que aparecía tras las puertas, Serena se sintió como si tuviera cinco años en lugar de veinticinco. La invadió una mezcla temor, esperanza y emoción.

Respiró hondo y, con la cabeza bien alta, empezó a andar para acudir a la llamada del jeque.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Darien estaba recostado sobre unos grandes almohadones bordados y ataviado con una túnica cosida en oro que brillaba bajo la luz de las velas. En una mesa baja frente a él, descansaba una copa que parecía estar a punto de levantar cuando alzó la vista y vio a Serena.

En ese instante, ella olvidó qué hacía allí y cómo había llegado a encontrarse en una situación tan extraordinaria. Olvidó absolutamente todo, incluso la cordura. Aquellos ojos color zafiro brillaron al mirarla y esa boca que sin duda definía el pecado se curvó para esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Por un momento Serena se sintió débil, a punto de desmayarse, tan turbada por la presencia de aquel hombre que agradeció que el protocolo la obligara a inclinarse ante él. Sin embargo, al enderezarse seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

Darien no se había movido; no se había atrevido a hacerlo... porque la descarga de deseo había formado un evidente bulto en su entrepierna. Alguno de sus antepasados habría chasqueado los dedos y le habría ordenado a la recién llegada que le proporcionara con la boca el placer que ansiaba, pero ya no se aprobaba ese tipo de comportamiento en los círculos reales, ni siquiera en Calista. Respiró hondo. Su madrastra, Setsuna, había logrado cierta igualdad para las mujeres de la isla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró él—. Deja que te mire

—¿Alteza?

—Acércate.

Darien apretó los dientes mientras la observaba. En muchos sentidos no era una imagen muy prometedora; se había recogido la magnífica melena en una trenza de colegiala y seguía llevando la cara lavada, sin el menor artificio. Pero no era sólo eso, debía de haber elegido el color más discreto de su armario, cuando la mayoría de las mujeres con su color de pelo y de piel habrían optado por un tono más llamativo. O por un celeste que reflejara el color de sus increíbles ojos.

Aun así, parecía haber surgido como Venus entre la espuma ahora que en su pequeño rostro no había ya ni rastro del polvo del desierto y que la seda de la ropa nueva acentuaba las curvas de un cuerpo joven y en forma. ¡Sí, la muchacha estaba casi hermosa!

Darien cambió de posición para poder soportar mejor la tensión de la entrepierna.

—Esto es sin duda lo que muchos llaman una transformación —observó.

Serena parpadeó.

—No comprendo, Alteza.

—No, supongo que no —sus ojos brillaban llenos de malicia—. En el mundo occidental, a veces las mujeres se desnudan delante de las cámaras de televisión. ¿Alguna vez has visto la televisión, muchacha?

—Una vez —admitió.

Había sido en una cafetería cercana al lugar donde su padre y ella habían llevado a correr a Nabat, y lo cierto era que el escandaloso concurso que aparecía en el viejo aparato no la había impresionado ni lo más mínimo, aunque los demás clientes reían sin parar.

—¿Te gustó?

—No especialmente, Alteza.

—En Occidente hay una verdadera adición —observó Darien con ironía—. Dejan que cámaras se entrometan libremente en sus vidas. Las mujeres que aparecen en los programas de cambio de imagen salen desnudas y dejan que otros les digan lo que deben ponerse.

—Por favor —protestó Serena, que no veía con buenos ojos que el jeque hubiera visto semejante programa—. ¡No debéis bromear conmigo, Alteza!

—Pero si no bromeo —aseguró él con una sonrisa burlona, pero el machista que llevaba dentro se alegraba de aquella reacción tan predecible y de que Serena no hubiera intentado ocultar su desaprobación mojigata. No era fácil encontrar una mujer tan ingenua, especialmente en los círculos sociales en los que se movía y viajando tanto por el mundo. De hecho, acababa de regresar de Argentina, donde había participado en un campeonato de polo.

Después de eso había volado a Río, donde había participado en otro tipo de juego en los brazos de una amante que siempre estaba disponible para él. A veces era más fácil recurrir a una mujer que ya conocía que someterse al aburrido esfuerzo de conocer a alguien nuevo. La dama en cuestión tenía un cuerpo espectacular que no dudaba en mostrar. Darien recordó de pronto los magníficos pechos que quedaban prácticamente expuestos con el bikini, y las nalgas apenas cubiertas por un diminuto tanga.

Pero, aunque apreciaba la belleza y la sexualidad como cualquier hombre, encontraba algo deliciosamente refrescante en la inocencia y la sorpresa de su moza de cuadras. Algo refrescante y muy agradable, pensó al fijarse de nuevo en el rubor de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo sería en la cama? ¿Se escandalizaría con las cosas que a él le gustaría hacerle... o se entregaría a ellas con la habilidad que había demostrado tener sobre la silla de montar?

—Ven a sentarte —dijo, dando una palmadita en los almohadones que tenía al lado—. Come algo.

—¿Comer? ¿Aquí? —Serena tragó saliva—. ¿Con Su Alteza?

—Claro —Darien le dedicó una sonrisa—. Tenemos que hablar de los planes que tengo para los caballos y no hay razón para que no lo hagamos cómodamente.

—Pero...

—No discutas conmigo, por favor. Puede que la primera duda me resulte tolerable, pero si se repite una y otra vez, acabará siendo aburrido. ¿Comprendes?

iClaro que lo comprendía. Ese jeque arrogante y consentido estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya.

—Sí, Alteza —asintió Serena, disimulando sus pensamientos.

Aunque experimentaba la sensación de tener las piernas de mármol, Serena consiguió acercarse y sentarse bajo la penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules. ¿Qué otra opción tenía que cumplir las órdenes de su jeque? ¿Decirle que prefería cenar en la cocina con el resto de los sirvientes como había hecho la noche anterior?, ¿que no podría tragar bocado en su presencia?

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer sirvientes que, sin hacer el menor ruido, sirvieron platos y platos de comida exquisita, algunos de los cuales Serena no había visto jamás, y mucho menos había probado. Junto a la habitual carne al curry, había pescado de las aguas del río Kordela y frutas brillantes dispuestas en platos de oro macizo. Había también dulces y frutos secos de una variedad tan abundante que sólo solía verse en los días de fiesta.

Pero más inquietante que aquel abundante festín era la proximidad del príncipe. Serena prácticamente podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y no comprendía por qué eso hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y sintiera una especie de excitación. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde mirar. Si bajaba los ojos como indicaba el protocolo, seguramente él volvería a reprenderla, pero tampoco podía mirarlo directamente a la cara por temor a no poder apartar la vista de su oscura belleza.

—Serena.

¡Recordaba su nombre!

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

—Sí, Alteza.

—Vamos, debes de tener hambre. Deja de mirar al infinito y come algo —le dijo suavemente—. Has estado trabajando todo el día en las caballerizas.

No podía decirle que nunca había tenido menos hambre; habría parecido un insulto a su hospitalidad. Claro que tampoco él había probado bocado todavía, se había limitado a mirarla de manera expectante.

—El hombre siempre debe comer antes —protestó ella. Intentó en vano imaginar a su padre dejando que ella comiera primero.

Darien frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que ése era uno de los inconvenientes de la desigualdad entre sexos. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que quizá el empeño de su difunta madrastra por acabar con la discriminación sexual no hubiera sido nada malo.

—Come —insistió con suavidad—. Te lo ordena tu jeque.

Todo el mundo sabía que había que acatar las órdenes de un jeque, así que Serena pinchó un trozo de pescado envuelto en una hoja, se lo llevó a la boca y, de pronto, desaparecieron todas sus dudas y temores al sentir aquella explosión de sabor. El jeque tenía razón, había estado todo el día trabajando, desde el amanecer, y no había comido nada excepto un poco de fruta. Además, aquello era un manjar de dioses.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Es... delicioso.

Darien la observó mientras comía, sus ojos se clavaban en ella con una extraña fascinación, y pensó que todos sus movimientos tenían una particular elegancia.

Claro que no la había contratado por su elegancia.

La había contratado por su habilidad con los caballos, aunque ahora sabía que Serena tenía otros atributos dignos de alabanza y habría sido un crimen no deleitarse en observarlos. Al ver cómo la seda plateada le rozaba el brazo, Darien sintió el primer golpe de impaciencia.

Se obligó a esperar hasta que ella hubiera terminado de comer y entonces dio una palmada para que retiraran los platos, tras lo cual pidió que se fueran los guardias y todos los sirvientes que siempre se quedaban a su alrededor por si necesitaba algo.

—Bueno —dijo Darien.

Serena se puso alerta aun sin saber muy bien por qué. Casi sin darse cuenta, se echó hacia atrás y miró aquel rostro hermoso y cruel de brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Quiere hablar de los caballos? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

Darien estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero sabía que no había lugar para la risa en el dormitorio. Lo último que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento eran los caballos. Se preguntó si era tan mojigata como parecía o simplemente se sentía intimidada por la presencia de su jeque. Se inclinó hacia ella y vio cómo se oscurecían sus ojos celestes.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ve... veinticinco.

¡Más de lo que había pensado!

—Muy bien —murmuró al tiempo que levantaba la mano para agarrar la punta de su trenza y frotarla entre los dedos—. ¿Camino de los treinta y no has tenido marido?

—No, Alteza.

—¿No has querido tenerlo?

Serena apretó las manos sobre el regazo. Eran preguntas muy personales y dolorosas, pero tenía la impresión de que en realidad a su jeque no le interesaba la respuesta. No creía que quisiera saber que los hombres que habían intentado cortejarla habían sido muy pocos o su padre los había echado para no tener que deshacerse de una sirvienta a la que no tenía que pagar. ¿Y por qué le tocaba el pelo de esa manera?

—Toda mi vida han sido los caballos —respondió sin faltar a la verdad.

—Eso es encomiable, pero hay más cosas en la vida.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, de unos ojos que ardían con un fuego de zafiro y que parecían absorber toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, dejándola indefensa ante él.

—¿No crees, Serena? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo... —pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar las palabras necesarias para acabar la frase, y no habría podido hacerlo aún teniendo el cerebro en condiciones, porque estaba ocurriendo algo impensable.

El príncipe Darien Al'Chiba estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y su boca burlona se aproximaba a la de ella.

¡Iba a besarla!

Nunca nadie la había besado antes, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de que el que lo hacía era un verdadero maestro en la materia. Lo que sí sintió fue una serie de sensaciones contradictorias que la arrastraban a un mundo de dulce erotismo que jamás habría creído posible. Sintió la proximidad de su boca y el clamor que estalló dentro de ella como respuesta. Oyó los latidos de su propio corazón, tan fuertes que temió que fuera a escapársele del pecho. Y de pronto sintió también una cálida humedad entre las piernas que a punto estuvo de cortarle la respiración de puro placer.

El príncipe estaba ahora pegado a ella y la recostaba sobre los almohadones. Casi con arrogancia, le puso una mano sobre un pecho y Serena sintió, con una mezcla de vergüenza y placer, cómo ese pecho reaccionaba a su caricia. Creció y se hizo más sensible y, al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué, deseó que la tocara más y con más fuerza.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó al sentir el roce de su lengua entre los labios.

—¿Mmm?

En contra de lo que le imploraba su propio cuerpo, Serena se apartó de él.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo débilmente.

—¡No! —gruñó él mientras le acariciaba el pezón a través de la tela y, al tiempo que ese pezón se endurecía, la besaba con más ímpetu, hasta conseguir que ella abriera los labios. Buscó el final de la túnica y, al hacerlo, le tocó los tobillos. Tenía una piel increíblemente suave. ¿Qué habría más arriba, qué tesoros sin descubrir lo esperaban?—. Aún no.

—¡Sí! —Serena no sabía demasiado del amor; su educación sexual se reducía a una clase acelerada que le había dado su profesora preferida antes de que la dirección del colegio se enterara y le confiscara el libro ilustrado que apenas había podido enseñarles. Sabía que el sexo era algo sagrado, secreto y prohibido..., sin embargo ahora que lo probaba, aunque fuera levemente, por primera vez, descubrió que también podía ser muy tentador.

Darien seguía acariciándole el pecho y subiéndole la túnica y ella no lo detenía, le dejaba hacer a pesar de saber que estaba mal.

Era como obligarse a salir del paraíso, pero Serena sabía que tenía que apartarse del peligro que suponía un hombre tan poderoso y experimentado como él. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Apartó al jeque con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera, una fuerza forjada tras años de trabajo en las cuadras. Entonces descubrió en su rostro emociones contradictorias; vio frustración y enfado, pero, sobre todo, vio asombro.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó, amenazante.

Serena apenas tenía aire para respirar, por lo que tardó varios segundos en responder e, incluso entonces, se sintió aturdida. Mareada. Desorientada. La sangre le hervía en las venas y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¡Estoy protegiendo mi honor! —exclamó sin importarle el protocolo.

—¿Tu honor? —repitió Darien como si aquélla fuera una palabra inventada—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Serena no podía moverse, pero quizá no lo habría hecho aunque hubiera podido. Sabía que debía conseguir de algún modo que la situación se tranquilizase, debía hacer que desapareciera la furia de los ojos del jeque. Estaba segura de que en cuanto comprendiera cuál era su situación, el jeque comprendería también lo que acababa de hacer. ¿O no?

—¿No cree que debo proteger mi reputación? ¿Que merece la pena salvaguardar mi honor?

—¿Tu honor? —repitió de nuevo.

—Puede que no sea más que una pobre muchacha de campo, pero sé que no estaría bien que ocurriera eso entre dos personas que apenas se conocen.

La frustración hizo que Darien estuviera a punto de preguntarle si esperaba acaso que antes la llevara a cenar, pero seguramente ella no habría entendido la ironía... Además, sospechaba que nunca nadie la había llevado a cenar.

—Pero yo, que soy tu jeque, lo deseo —argumentó él—. Así que no puede estar mal, ¿no crees?

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse un poco más y recuperar el aliento, aunque no pudo calmar los latidos de su corazón. Pero ese mínimo distanciamiento entre ellos lo cambió todo.

—Perdería todo su respeto —dijo ella.

—¿El mío? Puedo asegurarte que si te dejaras llevar, yo te respetaría más —repuso al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Serena lo miró, tratando de no sentir el estremecimiento que le había provocado el roce de su mano. No creía lo que decía, en absoluto. El jeque le recordaba a su gata preferida, una criatura hermosa y elegante que seguía a todo aquél que le diera de comer. Pero, por supuesto, no iba a cometer la estupidez de llamar mentiroso al jeque.

—No sería adecuado, Alteza —continuó ella, implacable—. Además, distraería su atención de Nabat.

Por un momento Darien no supo de qué estaba hablando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a su maldito caballo. A punto estuvo de decirle que su caballo podía irse al infierno, que le interesaba mucho más ella y su delicioso cuerpo, pero era consciente de que no le habría servido de mucho.

¿Acaso no sabía que no había una sola mujer en el mundo capaz de rechazar la oportunidad de estar con el príncipe Darien Al'Chiba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquel rechazo tendría consecuencias? Apartó la mano de su rostro con tremenda frustración.

—¡No me interesa lo más mínimo ese maldito caballo! —espetó, incapaz de controlarse.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad, a pesar de que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—Yo pensé que ése era el motivo por el que me había traído aquí, Alteza.

Él miró a sus inocentes ojos con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había cierto desafío en la profundidad de aquellos ojos celestes? ¿No quedaría en desventaja si le decía que la había llevado allí por su valor, su juventud y la belleza de sus ojos? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era de que la hubiera escogido a ella cuando podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara? Bueno, iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

—Muy bien, entonces hablemos de los caballos —decidió después de un largo bostezo, como si se hubiera aburrido de la conversación anterior.

Serena se preguntó por un momento si habría ido demasiado lejos, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Habría actuado del mismo modo con cualquiera que hubiera intentado seducirla así; el hecho de que Darien fuera jeque no significaba que hubiera que tratarlo de un modo distinto a cualquier otro hombre, ¿no?

Bien era cierto que nunca antes nadie había hecho que se sintiera así; era como si acabara de descubrir para qué estaba diseñado el cuerpo femenino..., pero eso era muy peligroso. Podría acostumbrarse a las caricias del jeque y luego compararía con él a los demás hombres. Eso, por supuesto, si alguna vez había otro hombre, lo cual parecía cada vez más improbable a medida que se acercaba a los treinta y seguía soltera, como el propio jeque se había encargado cruelmente de señalar.

Esbozó entonces una sonrisa.

—¿No toma té de menta después de la cena? —le preguntó—. A mí siempre me resulta muy relajante.

Por un momento, Darien no supo si reírse o explotar y mandar a aquella descarada de vuelta con el borracho de su padre. Pero el desafío de su mirada era cada vez más irresistible y tuvo que admitir que tenía cierta razón, así que dio una palmada y pidió que les llevaran el té.

Pero al hacerlo, se le bajaron las mangas y dejaron a la vista sus brazos. Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en sus muñecas, surcadas de horribles cicatrices.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó ella, olvidando toda la pasión contenida al ver aquellas profundas heridas—. ¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerle daño?


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, Serena se inclinó hacia delante y pasó la yema de los dedos por los surcos rojos que el jeque tenía en ambas muñecas. Darien apretó los labios.

Aquel impulsivo gesto era un abuso, ¿cómo se atrevía una plebeya a tocar de ese modo a su príncipe? Pero al considerar que sólo unos segundos antes había sido él quien la había tocado a ella, Darien no se sintió con derecho a detenerla. Aunque el acariciarle los pechos fuera mucho más placentero que sentir el roce de sus dedos. Claro que...

Frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que la caricia de sus dedos estaba provocándole una extraña sensación. Era calmante... casi curativa. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que tenía tan buena mano con los caballos, porque tenía el don de la suavidad. Era posible que si dejaba que lo tocara de ese modo, lo llevara por el camino del placer sensual. Sólo que ahora, habiéndose ganado su compasión, Darien no creía que fuera a detenerlo. Aquello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Las mujeres eran muy predecibles.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Eres muy impertinente, muchacha —murmuró él, pero no apartó el brazo de su mano, de su reconfortante caricia—. Por hacerle semejante pregunta a un jeque.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y retiró la mano.

—Perdóneme.

Lo curioso era que su pregunta no le resultó tan molesta como habría exigido el protocolo. ¿Por qué sería? Quizá porque las mujeres siempre le preguntaban por aquellas marcas, pero cuando él ya estaba desnudo. Además, las que tenía en la espalda eran mucho peores; en comparación, aquéllas parecían simples arañazos.

A veces huía de la pregunta diciendo que eran el recuerdo que le había dejado durante el sexo una amante excesivamente fogosa. Algunas lo creían, pero incluso cuando no lo hacían, rara vez cuestionaban su explicación porque estaban demasiado ocupadas haciendo realidad cualquier fantasía que pensaban que él deseaba. Todas estaban dispuestas a cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacerlo.

Serena era distinta. Probablemente porque era de clase humilde. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era que una simple moza de cuadras hubiera acariciado con tanta ternura a su jeque?

«Quizá tu beso le ha hecho creer que dicha caricia no estaba tan fuera de lugar».

La miró y de pronto comprendió que se hubiera negado a permitirle que hiciera algo más que besarla.

—¿Eres virgen?

Ella se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Alteza!

—Tú me has hecho una pregunta impertinente y ahora me toca a mí. ¿Qué me dices, intercambiamos información personal? A mí me parece justo.

Serena se mordió el labio. Era demasiado íntimo como para hablarlo con él, pero quizá si lo sabía, no volviera a intentar seducirla.

«¿Acaso no deseas que lo haga?», le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. «¿Acaso el roce de sus labios no te ha hecho sentir más viva de lo que te habías sentido nunca?».

Acalló aquellos pensamientos y asintió tímidamente.

—Sí, soy virgen, Alteza —reconoció con las mejillas ardiendo.

Darien recibió aquella respuesta como un triunfo. ¡Por eso había hecho algo tan impensable como resistirse a él! Sintió también que crecía su deseo por ella. Era virgen, una dulce virgen de ojos celestes. Los dioses debían de querer hacerle un regalo, un regalo que iba a disfrutar con todas sus ganas.

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas recibido el amor de un hombre —observó y sintió que se le quedaba la boca seca al pensar en la posibilidad de iniciarla en el arte de amar. De hacerle abandonar la doncellez para siempre, de tener en sus manos aquellos pechos suaves y aquellos muslos firmes alrededor de la cintura—. Pensaba que las muchachas de campo a veces teníais amantes al margen del matrimonio.

—Puede que haya algunas que lo hagan, Alteza, pero yo no —repuso Serena con gesto de desaprobación.

—Podrías morir sin conocer los placeres de la carne.

—Aceptaría mi destino.

Él se echó a reír.

—Pues te estás perdiendo mucho, Serena..., una de las grandes maravillas de la existencia —añadió suavemente—. Más de lo que podrás imaginar si no lo pruebas.

Su mirada se había suavizado, igual que su voz, y Serena volvió a recordar la intensidad con que la había besado y la embrujadora sensación de notar cómo su lengua se le colaba en la boca...

—Quizá sea cierto lo que dice, Alteza, pero no voy a intentar controlar mi destino acostándome con un hombre. Deshacerse de la virginidad sólo porque sí no es un comportamiento adecuado para una muchacha educada.

—Y tú eres una muchacha educada, ¿no es cierto, Serena?

Percibió la burla que empapaba sus palabras y sintió el impulso de decirle que no la confundiera con su padre, que su madre la había educado como una dama, en la medida de lo posible, teniendo en cuenta su humilde origen. Pero no debía alardear de sus cualidades a costa de la reputación de su padre.

—Sí, Alteza, lo soy. Sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal y, si no forma parte de mi destino, lo acepto. Nadie puede tenerlo todo en la vida —respondió con cautela—. Y ahora que ya he respondido a su pregunta, ¿no sería justo que respondiera a la mía, Alteza? ¿Cómo se hizo esas terribles marcas?

Era muy osada, pensó Darien con admiración y deseo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrogarlo después de haberse negado a acostarse con él? Podría mandarla al infierno...

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no hablaba del funesto día en que su mundo había cambiado para siempre? Era un tema prohibido, incluso con su hermano gemelo, que compartía la culpa. Un oscuro secreto que, como muchas otras cosas, había sido ocultado por la casa real de Calista.

Pero los secretos se convertían en cargas cuyo peso aumentaba y aumentaba hasta hacerse inaguantable.

—¿Sabes algo de mi hermano?

La familia real de Calista era una fuente inagotable de rumores y chismorreos que se propagaban por mercados y escuelas. Serena sabía que eran muchos hermanos, uno de los cuales, Mamoru, era gemelo de Darien Y sabía también que al pequeño le había ocurrido una terrible desgracia. ¿No había desaparecido siendo sólo un niño?

—¿Se refiere a... Zafiro? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Darien apretó los labios con dolor. Sabía que Serena no era más que una súbdita que respondía a su pregunta, pero sólo con oír el nombre de Zafiro volvían a invadirlo los remordimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no pensaba en su hermano pequeño?

¿Acaso no, era culpable, igual que toda la casa real, de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado después de que el joven jeque hubiera desaparecido a los seis años de edad y no hubiera vuelto a saberse nada de él? Quizá habían actuado así porque la realidad era demasiado dolorosa, o quizá habían sido unos cobardes y habían preferido obviar los asuntos más oscuros de la vida.

Darien no era muy dado a mirar en su interior, por lo que sintió furia hacia la joven moza de cuadras que lo había obligado a recordar.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Zafiro?

Serena se preguntó por qué se le habrían oscurecido los ojos de ese modo y se habrían llenado de un dolor tan terrible que deseó volver a acariciarle las heridas para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero, obviamente, no se atrevió.

—Sé que le ocurrió algo horrible —respondió con total sinceridad.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella. —¿Pero no sabes qué?

—Las clases de historia del colegio eran muy básicas, Alteza.

Serena recordó a uno de los compañeros de cartas de su padre, un poeta que había llegado a beberse él solo toda una jarra de zelyoniy durante una partida de póquer. El poeta había dicho alguna vez que allí sólo se sabía lo que deseaban en palacio que se supiera. Había hablado de censura, pero entonces Serena había pensado que ocultar ciertos secretos no era más que proteger la intimidad, algo que habría hecho cualquier familia, y más una que siempre estaba expuesta al ojo público como la familia real.

—¿Qué le ocurrió, Alteza?

La voz dulce de Serena se abrió paso en la piedra helada en que se había convertido la memoria de Darien.

—Mi hermano gemelo y yo íbamos a salir a navegar al mar —comenzó a decir, invadido por el recuerdo de la pesadilla, tan presente como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior—. Zafiro nos pidió que le dejáramos acompañarnos. Se suponía que debíamos cuidar de él; ninguno de mis otros hermanos estaba cerca, así que nosotros éramos los únicos responsables. Deberíamos haberlo llevado a casa... por toda la arena del desierto, deberíamos haberlo llevado a casa, pero...

—Los niños pueden ser muy persistentes —le dijo Serena con suavidad.

Y muy convincentes, pensó Darien recordando la sonrisa del pequeño. Quizá porque su madre había muerto al darlo a luz y porque nunca había conocido la seguridad y el amor de una madre, todo el mundo había sido siempre muy permisivo con Zafiro, que había aprendido a aprovecharse de tal ventaja.

—La corriente empujó mar adentro la balsa en la que íbamos —siguió recordando—. Fuimos capturados por unos traficantes de diamantes... y, en medio de la lucha, Zafiro exclamó que habían atrapado a tres príncipes.

—Que era un botín mucho más valioso que todos los diamantes de Calista —adivinó Serena con horror, imaginando la alegría de los contrabandistas al descubrir la identidad de sus prisioneros—. Dios mío, Alteza... ¿qué ocurrió?

Darien ni siquiera se fijó en la familiaridad con que le había hablado, estaba tan inmerso en los recuerdos, en el relato de lo sucedido, que parecía haberse desatado como un torrente que ahora no pudiera parar.

—Zafiro consiguió desatarnos y pudimos ponerlo en la balsa rápidamente, pero cuando nos disponíamos a subirnos también, se dieron cuenta de que íbamos a escapar y nos dispararon... A Mamoru le dieron en la cara, cayó al mar y yo me tiré a salvarlo. Obviamente, volvieron a atraparnos.

—¿Y... Zafiro?

Darien cerró los ojos un instante.

—La balsa se alejó con la corriente y Zafiro en ella. Nunca se encontró ni rastro de él, a pesar de la exhaustiva búsqueda que se llevó a cabo. No volvimos a verlo. Tenía seis años —dijo con un gesto de dolor.

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Y qué les ocurrió a Su Alteza y a su gemelo?

—Nos pegaron prácticamente hasta matarnos. A veces desearía que lo hubieran hecho...

—¡Alteza! No debe decir eso.

—Habría preferido morir y que hubieran encontrado a Zafiro —aseguró, mirándola con la ira y la desesperación que se habían apoderado de él por culpa de aquellos recuerdos. Estaba furioso también con ella por haberlo obligado a recordar, a volver a sentir aquel dolor que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido oculto. ¡Él la enseñaría a husmear en la vida de los demás! ¡Él se lo enseñaría todo!

De pronto la estrechó en sus brazos y vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par como un gato.

—Bésame —le ordenó—. No me niegues eso también.

Serena pensó que no podía atreverse a negarse, pero lo cierto era que tampoco deseaba hacerlo... porque vio en su rostro algo más que deseo. Había dolor y amargura, y un profundo odio hacia sí mismo. Era evidente que se sentía culpable de la desaparición de su hermano, aunque también él era sólo un niño entonces. Serena se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento deseaba y necesitaba el contacto humano más que ninguna otra cosa. Y ella también lo deseaba, tenía que admitirlo.

¿Qué mal podía hacer un solo beso? Sabía que el jeque no se atrevería a tomarla a la fuerza. ¿O quizá estaba siendo muy ingenua?

Le rozó los labios con la yema de los dedos y deseó verlo sonreír.

—Sí, Alteza —susurró—. Le doy permiso para besarme.

A pesar de la angustia y el deseo, Darien estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la impertinencia de la muchacha. ¡Le daba permiso a él, al jeque!

Pero su boca era demasiado suave y atrayente como para perder el tiempo en reproches. Sin embargo, en lugar de poseer aquellos labios apasionadamente como preámbulo del acto en que la poseería a ella también, Darien se encontró de pronto haciendo un ejercicio de autocontrol completamente nuevo para él. Quizá fuera por lo extraño de la situación, porque lo fascinaba todo lo inusual

Primero dibujó con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus labios antes de posar la boca sobre ellos. Sintió cómo temblaban y se dejó deleitar por la sensualidad de su roce. Se dio cuenta de que era el primer hombre que la besaba y sintió también que no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo tan increíble con un beso.

Nunca se había acostado con una mujer virgen, quizá había que tratarlas de otra manera. Quizá debía ir más despacio con ella...

—Serena —susurró.

—A... Alteza.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos durante un momento antes de volver a besarla con el propósito de provocarla sin asustarla... Y tuvo que admitir que su reacción lo volvió loco de deseo.

Sus labios eran suaves como el terciopelo. Carecían de experiencia y, sin embargo, percibía en ella un entusiasmo que su inocencia no podía ocultar. Quizá fuera el mismo instinto que demostraba con los caballos. ¿Debía aprovecharse de su falta de experiencia?, ¿podría besarla hasta que el deseo la llevara a permitirle cualquier cosa?

Apartó la boca de ella y vio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y la respiración tan acelerada como él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sería mucho más emocionante seducirla hasta que ella misma le suplicara que la hiciera suya. ¡La recompensa sería magnífica!

—¿Te gusta que te bese, Serena?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, aturdida por el torbellino de sensaciones que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría responder a esa pregunta, acaso no era obvio? ¿Debía decirle que aquel beso era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en la vida?, ¿qué hacía que deseara abrirle su corazón, además de su cuerpo? Todo sería cierto, pero algo le decía que debía limitarse a los hechos, sin entrar en los sentimientos, pues al jeque no le interesaría lo que sentía una simple moza de cuadras.

—Sí, Alteza —se limitó a decir.

—¡Qué falta de entusiasmo! —protestó él. Serena lo miró con inseguridad.

—Me gusta mucho —le dijo a los ojos, brillantes como el sol.

Su timidez le resultó extrañamente conmovedora... A menos que fuera uno de esas tretas femeninas que a menudo utilizaban las mujeres, haciéndose las tímidas para apelar a su sentido del honor. Pero lo cierto era que no creía que Serena estuviera sirviéndose de ninguna treta; ese tipo de cosas había que aprenderlas y seguramente la vida no le había enseñado nada hasta el momento excepto a montar y a cuidar de los caballos.

La imagen de ella montando a caballo, de cómo apretaba al animal entre los muslos, hizo que Darien se excitara aún más, pero en seguida tomó una decisión. Aquella noche no habría sexo, aunque eso requiriera un gran esfuerzo por su parte, así que era mejor no seguir besándola.

Sin embargo, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y tarde o temprano la haría suya. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Ahora ve a descansar —dijo, y entonces apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, pues acababa de ocurrírsele algo que daría un poco más de emoción al juego—. Por la mañana tendremos que hablar del viaje.

Serena había comenzado a ponerse en pie, contenta y decepcionada al mismo tiempo de que el príncipe hubiera decidido dejar de besarla. Pero sus palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco y lo mirara.

—¿El viaje, Alteza? ¿Qué... qué viaje es ése?

—¿No te lo he dicho? —preguntó con fingida despreocupación—. Me voy a Europa... y tú vas a venir conmigo.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena no tardó en aprender que cuando un jeque no quería hablar, de nada servía intentar entablar conversación con él. Y que un jeque nunca consideraba necesario explicar su comportamiento.

Así pues, la noche anterior cuando le había preguntado al príncipe Darien qué demonios quería decir con que iba a llevársela a Europa, él se había limitado a zanjar la cuestión con un arrogante movimiento de mano. Después había llegado su comitiva como si él los hubiera llamado en silencio, y habían desaparecido todos, dejando sola a Serena, que había vuelto a su habitación para pasar la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar.

Europa, eso había dicho. ¿Habría sido algún tipo de broma? ¿Qué motivos podía tener para llevarla a un lugar que ella sólo había visto representado en los libros de geografía? Intentó recordar lo que había estudiado, pero lo cierto era que había dejado de prestar atención a las clases de geografía en el momento que se había dado cuenta de que lo más probable era que nunca se alejara de las costas de Calista? ¿Cuál era la capital de España, Madrid o Barcelona? ¿Era Inglaterra el país con forma de saltamontes descansando?

A pesar de no haber conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, se levantó al amanecer para ir a limpiar la cuadra y sacar a Nabat a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Mientras lo montaba, el viento que le refrescaba la cara consiguió espantar sus preocupaciones, al menos durante un rato. Después de darle de comer, se sirvió un café, agarró una enorme naranja y fue a sentarse en un muro desde el que vio cómo se elevaba el sol sobre las montañas.

Al principio no oyó los pasos que se acercaban a ella por la espalda, pues estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos. De hecho, no adivinó la presencia de Darien hasta que oyó su nombre pronunciado por una voz grave. Entonces se bajó del muro de un salto, con la boca tan llena de naranja que tardó varios segundos en poder hablar.

Afortunadamente, éste no llevaba puestos los pantalones de montar, sino la ropa tradicional de Calista, mucho más holgada y discreta, pero la miró de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluándola.

Darien torció el gesto. Ella había vuelto a ponerse su ropa vieja. Tenía algunos mechones de pelo sobre la cara; seguramente había estado cabalgando y se le habían escapado de la trenza con el movimiento. Sus ojos celestes dominaban el rostro descubierto, pero llamaba también la atención su boca, con los labios brillantes por la naranja que estaba comiendo. Ninguna otra mujer habría estado tan inesperadamente provocativa, pensó Darien con frustración, sin embargo, ninguna otra habría sido tan ajena a su propio aspecto.

—Buenos días, Serena —dijo suavemente—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella consiguió inclinarse ante él.

—Buenos días, Alteza —respondió, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, por miedo a lo que podría acarrear la respuesta.

—¿Qué tal está Nabat?

—La verdad es que está muy contento en su nueva casa —dijo con total sinceridad.

—Acabo de ver a uno de los mozos acariciándolo —Darien sonrió al ver su sobresalto—. Tranquila, muchacha, no sería nada bueno que dependiera tanto de ti.

—¡Claro que depende de mí!

—No es cierto y lo sabes. Tiene debilidad por ti —admitió— y siempre será así, pero si se le da un buen cubo de avena y una cuadra limpia, también estará feliz —la observó detenidamente—. Además, va a tener que acostumbrarse a estar sin ti unos días. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

Serena meneó la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes que evocaba aquella pregunta. Había dicho y hecho muchas cosas la noche anterior, todas y cada una de ellas hacían que se sintiera incómoda.

—Alteza, no —murmuró.

—¿No te opondrás a que tu jeque te lleve a Europa? La mayoría de las mujeres serían capaces de renunciar a cualquier cosa por semejante oportunidad —repuso él mientras disfrutaba viendo cómo luchaba contra sus propias emociones.

—No puedo ir a Europa con Su Alteza —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... porque no sería correcto.

—¿Correcto? —repitió Darien.

Serena asintió sin darse cuenta de la trampa en la que se estaba metiendo.

—Daría pie a muchos chismorreos, Alteza.

Él la miró enarcando ambas cejas con gesto burlón.

—Yo sólo estaba pensando en los caballos, pero ya veo que hemos intercambiado nuestros papeles y ahora eres tú la que piensa en cómo vamos a dormir ¿Crees que mis súbditos pensarán que el príncipe Darien Al'Chiba se acuesta con su moza de cuadras?

Serena sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Lo cierto era que dicho así sonaba ridículo.

—Yo no pretendía...

—No te corresponde a ti decirme lo que es correcto y lo que no. Además, no te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo a Europa, ¡te lo estoy ordenando! —espetó—. Tengo que ir a Inglaterra a ver un caballo de polo que estoy pensando comprar y quiero que me des consejo.

—Pero... —Serena se tragó las palabras y optó por bajar la mirada al suelo para intentar contener la furia que sentía.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarse las libertades que se había tomado la noche anterior y ahora decirle que iba a llevársela a Inglaterra como si no fuera más que un perrito faldero?

—¿Pero qué, Serena?

Levantó la mirada a regañadientes, sin saber si aún se le notaría la rabia en la cara y, al mismo tiempo, sin importarle realmente lo que él viera.

—Nada, Alteza.

Darien vio las chispas que echaban sus ojos.

—No, quiero saberlo.

—Estaba pensando que no me corresponde a mí darle consejo.

Darien la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba haciéndole burla? No, no podía ser. No se atrevería.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé nada sobre caballos de polo.

—Puede ser, pero tienes mucho instinto para los caballos, un instinto en el que yo confío —volvió a observarla en silencio unos segundos—. No deberías haber presumido tanto de tus habilidades ayer si no querías que yo hiciera uso de ellas. Ese caballo que está a la venta es uno de los más caros del mundo y quiero que utilices tu instinto para decirme si crees que debo comprarlo o no.

Serena habría querido recordarle que acababa de adquirir un caballo, Nabat; ¿por qué demonios habría de comprar otro tan pronto? Pero, por supuesto, Nabat no era un caballo con experiencia en el polo... sólo era un magnífico corredor de carreras capaz de vencer a la mayoría de los otros caballos árabes. Sabía además que Darien había invertido parte de su fortuna personal en modernizar el club de polo de Calista, por lo que seguramente necesitaba reunir una buena colección de caballos ganadores.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos los príncipes acumulaban más riqueza y posesiones de las que podían disfrutar, pero además aquél se aburría con increíble facilidad. Un caballo no le bastaba; aunque poseyera cien, probablemente buscaría el que aún no tenía. Aunque aquel club de polo se convirtiera en el más famoso del mundo, seguramente tampoco eso haría que estuviera satisfecho.

Quizá si hubiera podido hablarle con libertad, se lo habría dicho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si la hubiera echado de sus tierras, habría buscado algún otro empleo que le diera de comer. Pero, además de darle miedo lanzarse al mundo sola, también habría tenido que abandonar a Nabat. No, estaba tan atrapada en aquella extraña situación como la liebre sobre la que revoloteaba el halcón...

Entonces recordó algunas de las cosas que le había dicho el jeque la noche anterior... cuando no había estado besándola. Recordó el gesto de dolor que le había descompuesto el rostro, transformándolo por un momento en una máscara de amargura, y sintió que algo se ablandaba dentro de ella. Quizá la trágica pérdida de su hermano y la culpa que había sentido desde entonces lo había convertido en el hombre que era ahora. Un hombre que no sabía siquiera lo que andaba buscando. Quizá debería tener eso en cuenta al tratar con él y mostrar un poco de compasión hacia un hombre privilegiado, pero también herido.

—No tengo pasaporte —dijo Serena tímidamente.

Darien soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquella respuesta.

—¿Crees que eso podría suponer un problema para la acompañante del jeque?

—No, supongo que no —reconoció, pero quiso preguntarle si no deseaba a veces que lo supusiera, si no deseaba nunca tener los problemas y limitaciones de una persona normal.

—Mandaré que te hagan uno —anunció mientras la miraba de arriba abajo una vez más—. También vas a necesitar ropa más acorde con la moda europea.

Serena se pasó la mano por la ropa en un gesto de autoprotección.

—Comprendo que esto sea inadecuado, pero ya me habéis proporcionado todo un vestuario de ropa carísima, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida, Alteza. Y prometo llevar siempre dicha ropa a partir de ahora...

—Pero puede que estando en Europa quieras ponerte otro tipo de prendas.

—¿Lo hace Su Alteza?

Darien se echó a reír.

—No, pero yo soy el jeque y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, mientras que tú no eres más que una moza de cuadras. El mundo del polo en Europa no se parece a nada que hayas podido ver, ni siquiera imaginar. Vas a codearte con las mujeres más ricas del mundo y puede que prefieras no llamar la atención. Si vas así vestida, te tratarán con condescendencia.

—Lo que hagan los demás no es de mi incumbencia —dijo con orgullo—. ¡Yo soy una honrada mujer de Calista y no puedo mostrar mi cuerpo en público!

—No vas a hacerlo —convino él—. Pero puedes cubrirlo de un modo más atractivo que con esa ropa tradicional. Y, otra cosa, Serena.

—¿Sí, Alteza?

—Dejemos algo bien claro. Puede que seas decente, sin duda eres de Calista y puede que parezcas una mujer, pero aún no lo eres —hizo una pausa antes de añadir suavemente—: Sigues siendo una muchacha.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de no darse cuenta de lo que significaba el brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos azules mientras decía aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo había podido no ver esa mano que, como una cobra, se deslizó rápidamente por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él?

A pesar de llevar una túnica muy holgada, Serena pudo sentir sus músculos bajo la tela, casi como si, como si...

—Sí —susurró él mientras veía cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y se le tensaba el cuerpo entero—. ¡No llevo nada bajo la túnica! ¿No sabías que a los príncipes no nos gusta sentirnos constreñidos?

—¡Alteza! —parecía haberle leído la mente. ¡Dios, sólo esperaba que no pudiera hacerlo realmente! Porque entonces sabría lo excitante y lo tentador que le resultaba estar tan cerca de él.

Sintió un cálido aroma que manaba de su cuerpo fuerte y masculino y, a pesar de carecer por completo de experiencia con el sexo opuesto, supo que era el aroma del deseo. ¿Y no sentía ella también ese mismo deseo?

Darien le acercó los labios a la oreja. Su respiración era cálida como una suave brisa de verano, Serena suspiró.

—Ay, Serena —le susurró al oído—. ¿Quieres que eche a todo el mundo de la cuadra y te convierta en una mujer aquí y ahora? Créeme, nunca tendrás una oferta mejor; tu jeque podría enseñarte todos los placeres del cuerpo, placeres que están ahí, al alcance de tu mano. Sólo tienes que meter la mano por debajo de mi túnica y comprobarás lo excitado que estoy.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó.

—¿Se supone que eso es una protesta? —la provocó él mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con los labios—. Porque si es así, no ha resultado muy convincente.

—Yo... —tenía la boca tan seca que ni siquiera podía hablar. «Bésame», eso era lo que deseaba a decirle, por mucho que se despreciara a sí misma por ello. «Bésame como lo hiciste anoche».

Al notar su deseo, Darien sintió la tentación de tomarla allí mismo y acabar de una vez por todas con aquellas ansias, pero habría sido una molestia tener que deshacerse primero de todos los empleados de las cuadras... y habría despertado muchos comentarios. Estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran de él y no solía importarle, pero era consciente de que un encuentro rápido con la moza de cuadras quizá fuera ir demasiado lejos. Era muy atrevido, sí, pero no era tan tonto.

Aflojó un poco los brazos, aunque sin soltarla del todo por miedo a que se desmayara. ¡Una mujer desmayándose en sus brazos, eso sería otra fantasía hecha realidad! Por un instante, la pasión estuvo a punto de controlar sus actos y tuvo que recordar la decisión que había tomado.

Sin duda sería más fácil hacerla suya en Europa, donde la libertad sexual estaba garantizada. Entonces podría disfrutar de su cuerpo dulce y virginal... y darle todo el placer que le había prometido. Nadie lo sabría y, aunque lo supieran, a nadie le importaría. Después cada uno seguiría con su vida, pero se aseguraría de que a ella no le faltara de nada. Tendría además cálidos recuerdos que la ayudarían a pasar las duras noches de invierno.

—No te preocupes, pequeña lagartija. Serena lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior. -¿Por qué me llama lagartija?

El esbozó una sonrisa.

—Porque tienes los ojos muy celestes, te mueves con elegancia y sigilo —levantó la mano y se la puso en la mejilla—. Y porque eres muy rápida.

Darien vio cómo su rostro resplandecía, llamada por aquel apelativo... Tenía motivos para sentirse halagada. «Tómala ahora», se dijo con urgencia, pero entonces levantó mirada y vio acercarse a ellos a Abdul-Aziz y tuvo que alejarse de Serena con un resoplido de impaciencia.

Era la primera vez que veía a su ayudante desde que éste había vuelto de la vecina isla Aristo, donde había acudido al funeral de Armando en representación suya.

—Dime, ¿cómo va la lucha por la sucesión del difunto rey? —preguntó Darien, aunque en fondo no le importaba lo más mínimo; la validad entre las familias reales de Aristo y Calista hacía ya muchos años que empañaba la historia de las dos islas.

Abdul-Aziz miró con incertidumbre a Serena, que esperaba a recibir autorización para marcharse.

—No te preocupes, es de confianza —aseguró Darien.

Serena se odió a sí misma por el sentimiento de placer que le provocaron aquellas palabras.

Abdul-Aziz asintió.

—La sucesión no está nada clara, Alteza.

—El príncipe Malaquite está deseando ocupar el trono, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Darien en tono burlón—. Ay, la ambición convierte a los hombre en buitres. ¡Cómo me alegro de que la ambición dinástica no gobierne mi vida!

—Desde luego, Alteza —dijo Abdul-Aziz asintiendo de nuevo—. ¿Quiere que informe de todo lo sucedido?

—¿Crees que me interesa lo más mínimo el conflicto familiar? —murmuró Darien, pero Abdul-Aziz parecía especialmente solemne, así que no iba a quedarle más remedio que escuchar—. Está bien, volvamos a palacio para que puedas contármelo todo —miró un momento a Serena—. Por cierto, Aziz, mi nueva moza de cuadras va a acompañarme a Inglaterra a ver ese caballo del que te hablé.

Abdul-Aziz lo miró con evidente sorpresa.

—¿A acompañarlo?

—Eso he dicho, sí.

—Pero, Alteza...

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Aziz como dos puñales de ébano.

—¿Pero qué, Aziz? ¿Crees que habrá habladurías?

—Sí, Alteza.

—Que hablen. Me voy a llevar a la muchacha y punto. Saldremos mañana a primera hora en el jet, ¿comprendido?

Abdul-Aziz asintió de nuevo con la resignación de un hombre que se pasaba la vida acatando órdenes y Serena se preguntó cómo soportaría no poder responder nunca.

—Sí, Alteza.

—Muy bien, encárgate de todo.

Tras dedicarle a Serena una última mirada burlona, Darien se alejó de las cuadras y la dejó allí, observándolo con el corazón acelerado y un torbellino de emociones


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Ya puedes soltarme la mano —dijo Darien suavemente—. Y abre los ojos, lagartija, que no va a pasar nada.

¡Serena ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había agarrado la mano al jeque! Aflojó los dedos a la vez que abría los párpados, y al otro lado se encontró con su rostro. Estaba muy cerca, tentadora e inquietantemente cerca. Una vez más, trató de espantar el miedo mientras miraba por las ventanas redondas del avión.

—Estoy volando entre las nubes —murmuró con incredulidad.

—Vamos... —se burló él—. Seguro que has visto miles de aviones sobrevolando Calista.

—Pero nunca me había subido a ninguno, Alteza..., ni había imaginado siquiera que fuera a hacerlo algún día.

—Tu primera vez —susurró él en tono pensativo—. Debe de ser muy emocionante.

—¿Emocionante? —repitió Serena con voz aguda. Ni siquiera se había repuesto aún del viaje en todoterreno que los había llevado hasta el aeropuerto. Aquel vehículo era una bestia tremendamente veloz que no se parecía en nada a la vieja camioneta de su padre—. Sería más adecuado describirlo como aterrador —matizó con total sinceridad.

—Esa actitud no promete mucho para futuras experiencias —murmuró Darien, con la cabeza puesta sólo en una de esas posibles experiencias, la que viviría entre sus brazos. La observó y pensó lo pueblerina que parecía con aquellas trenzas que le caían por la espalda. ¿Cómo se sentiría en Inglaterra?—. ¿Nunca has querido tener tu propio coche? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Serena—. Los coches no son muy útiles en el desierto..., un caballo es mucho más rápido y fiable para moverse por la arena. Además, los coches vuelven muy perezosa a la gente.

—¿Eso crees? —Darien la miró con ojos brillantes—. ¿Estás llamándome perezoso?

—No sé lo bastante de su persona como para hacer tal juicio de valor, Alteza... Ni siquiera podría hacerlo aunque me atreviese a romper el protocolo de tal modo.

Darien la observó con actitud pensativa.

—A veces creo que estás siendo sarcástica... hasta que me doy cuenta de que una chica del desierto no está familiarizada con ese tipo de sutilezas.

Serena no pudo contenerse. ¿Sería el hecho sobrenatural de encontrarse por encima de las nubes lo que había dado la vuelta a todas las normas por las que normalmente se regían? Si no, ¿cómo se habría atrevido a contestar al jeque de esa manera?

—Me dijo que las mujeres europeas me tratarían con condescendencia por mi aspecto —le dijo Serena—, pero Su Alteza está haciendo lo mismo ahora. Cree que no puedo comprender la sutileza o la ironía..., ¿y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Son facetas del comportamiento humano y yo soy un ser humano..., exactamente igual que usted.

Darien frunció el ceño, debía admitir que tenía parte de razón; lo que ocurría era que ella era la última persona del mundo de la que habría esperado escuchar tal análisis.

—No lo he dicho a modo de crítica —dijo con un tono de voz que era lo más cerca que podía estar de la amabilidad—. Sólo era una observación. Pero lo cierto es que pareces muy... educada para proceder del entorno del que procedes.

—Es que «soy» muy educada, Alteza. Verá, yo... —se detuvo bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía hablando con el jeque de esos temas?—. Discúlpeme, me he dejado llevar- —farfulló.

—No, no. Tu opinión me interesa, Serena. Me permite ver cómo es la vida de mis súbditos. Te ruego que continúes.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, iba a decir que me gustaba mucho ir a la escuela. Las reformas educativas que introdujo su madrastra, la reina Setsuna, nos dieron a las mujeres la posibilidad de tener acceso por primera vez a los libros y al aprendizaje. Yo tuve una profesora que me animó a aprender, que me dejaba leer sus propios libros —explicó con timidez.

Llegar a la escuela siempre había sido como una ráfaga de aire fresco tras un largo trayecto por el desierto; una manera de escapar de la monotonía de su casa y de la tiranía de su padre.

—¿Por qué dejaste de estudiar si te gustaba tanto? —le preguntó él—. Podrías haber continuado; sé que no es tan habitual entre las chicas, pero hay algunas que lo hacen y Jaladhar tiene su propia universidad.

Serena lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Porque era pobre —dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pero hay becas.

—Y porque mi padre nunca me lo habría permitido. Porque en Calista son los hombres los que siguen tomando las decisiones y las mujeres las obedecen, por muchas oportunidades que tengan.

Darien se quedó callado un momento. La moza de cuadras estaba resultando ser mucho más inteligente de lo que habría imaginado; poseía una astucia que podría ser peligrosa si no tenía cuidado. Estaba allí para ayudarle a tomar una decisión con respecto al caballo y para calentarle la cama, ninguno de los dos debía olvidarlo. ¿De quién era la culpa de que de pronto se vieran inmersos en un debate sobre las oportunidades que tenían las mujeres de Calista?

—Prepárate porque estamos a punto de aterrizar. No tienes por qué tener miedo —añadió al tiempo que se ponía a mirar los periódicos ingleses.

Sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero ¿de qué serviría decirle que el despegue y el aterrizaje eran los momentos más peligrosos de un vuelo?

Serena se preguntó qué había pasado para que cambiara de actitud de manera tan repentina, pero entonces los motores del avión comenzaron a hacer un ruido terrible y se olvidó de todo.

Cuando por fin bajaron del avión, ella sin poder dejar de temblar, los esperaba un enorme coche negro que los llevó por carreteras flanqueadas de árboles y de una vegetación que jamás había visto. Todo era tan verde y tan frondoso, que desapareció parte de sus nervios. ¿Qué le había dicho siempre su profesora del colegio? Que la vida estaba hecha para vivirla y disfrutarla. ¿De qué servía preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar? Aún no había pasado.

—¿Te gusta?

Serena se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de brillo.

—¡Sí, Alteza, es precioso!

—Vamos a mi casa de Surrey —le dijo mientras se preguntaba si tenía idea del poder que tenía sobre él ese entusiasmo tan sincero. No, claro que no tenía idea. Sólo era una sencilla muchacha de campo, y virgen, además, ¿qué podría saber ella de los deseos de un hombre?—. Pensé que Londres podría resultarte demasiado apabullante... y Surrey está más cerca de las cuadras que vamos a visitar.

—¿Tiene una casa en Inglaterra? —le preguntó, asombrada.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces es aquí donde vive cuando no está en Calista?

—Es donde me quedo cuando estoy en Inglaterra y echo de menos el campo —explicó, quitándole importancia—. Pero tengo un apartamento en Nueva York, otro en Milán y una villa en el sur de Francia.

—¡Cuántas casas!

Su voz transmitía más desconcierto que admiración. Al menos nadie podría acusarla de ser una cazafortunas.

—Alojarse en hoteles supone bastantes dificultades —explicó, sin parar a preguntarse por qué se molestaba en justificar su proceder—. Entre otras cosas porque tengo que confiar en sus medidas de seguridad.

—Comprendo —murmuró Serena mientras recordaba esa vez en casa de su padre, cuando el príncipe le había hecho probar el zumo de granada por si acaso estaba envenenado. A veces cuando hablaba con él, resultaba fácil olvidarse de que era un príncipe y, por tanto, quizá también blanco de la maldad de algunas personas—. Sin embargo, no veo ningún guardaespaldas, Alteza.

—Tenemos un coche delante y otro detrás, lo que ocurre es que me gusta que sean discretos. A veces incluso prefiero que no haya nadie... si su presencia me va a cohibir —añadió con un brillo en los ojos que Serena no comprendió—. Afortunadamente la casa que tengo aquí tiene tan buenas medidas de seguridad que dispongo de bastante libertad. Mira ahí —le pidió suavemente—. Ya hemos llegado.

Nada podría haber preparado a Serena para aquella primera visión de la casa inglesa del jeque. El palacio de Calista era espléndido, suntuoso y lleno de esplendor... Aquello era distinto, no se parecía a nada que Serena hubiera visto antes.

—¡Guau! —fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Qué te parece?

La casa se levantaba en medio de una extensión de increíble verdor, era un edificio de ladrillo, tan cálido y rojo como la puesta de sol en el desierto. Allá donde mirara veía flores de todo tipo.

—Es... es precioso, Alteza. Increíblemente hermoso.

Era ridículo, pero aquel comentario satisfizo a Darien, porque sintió que lo decía de corazón y no sólo porque fuera eso lo que él esperaba oír. Para un hombre al que siempre se le concedían todos los caprichos y deseos, aquello era tan refrescante como una tormenta de verano.

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad.

—¡Nunca había visto tantas flores juntas!

—Narcisos —dijo con tono vacilante mientras pensaba que el celeste de sus ojos era tan intenso como el cielo encima de ellos—. Se llaman narcisos. Hay un poema muy famoso sobre ellos, lo escribió un poeta llamado Wordsworth.

—Me gustaría leerlo —afirmó Serena.

—Yo te lo dejaré para que puedas hacerlo —de pronto Darien no pudo contenerse. El brillo de sus labios era demasiado provocador y su gesto de fascinación era como un potente e inesperado afrodisíaco. Se inclinó sobre ella y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Cuando estés conmigo podrás hacer muchas cosas, ¿lo entiendes, Serena?

Al mirarlo a la cara, Serena vio un brillo en sus ojos que anunciaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero no fue temor lo que sintió, sino deseo. Por un momento trató de decirse a sí misma que aquello no estaba bien, pero la imagen de aquel rostro oscuro hizo que desapareciera cualquier duda de su mente.

En realidad estaba impaciente por sentir su beso, ansiosa por saborear sus labios de nuevo. Era como si el jeque hubiera despertado un deseo que ella ni siquiera sabía que existiera en su interior, un deseo que había liberado con aquel primer beso en Calista.

—Mmmmm —musitó cuando sus labios rozaron los dé ella.

Darien la besó apasionadamente y, para sorpresa suya, ella respondió con la dulzura y la pasión de una amante experimentada. Se besaron hasta que no les quedó aire en los pulmones, luego él se apartó sólo unos centímetros para mirarla.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad, lagartija? —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Es agradable besarse así.

—Sí, Alteza —respondió ella en un susurro.

Darien volvió a besarla inmediatamente, deleitándose en el suave gemido de placer que salió de sus labios. Era como un caballo salvaje, pensó entonces; todo fuego y espíritu... con la necesidad innata de ser conquistado. Y aprendía tan rápido, pensó Darien mientras ella levantaba las manos hasta sus hombros y se imaginó aquellas manos acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sintió la humedad de sus labios, la tímida inseguridad con que movía la lengua imitándolo a él. Una inseguridad que no tardó en desaparecer para explorar libremente los placeres que le ofrecía aquel beso. Darien gimió.

La tumbó sobre el asiento de cuero del coche y pudo ver que el deseo había oscurecido sus ojos celestes. Sus pechos jóvenes y firmes presionaban la tela de la túnica, culminados por unos pezones duros como diamantes de Calista. Cuánto deseaba ver aquellos pechos desnudos, saborearlos y succionarlos.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio en su rostro que el deseo se había apoderado de ella, que en aquel momento podría explorar los lugares más secretos de su cuerpo, lugares que ningún hombre había tocado jamás. Sin duda podría desnudarla allí mismo y poseerla hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

Levantó la mirada hacia la ventanilla de cristal tintado y vio que la actividad había comenzado alrededor de la limusina. Los empleados de la casa sabían ya de su llegada. Entonces miró a Serena y la vio de un modo distinto, como podría verla un desconocido.

Sus ayudantes de más confianza eran de Calista, pero algunos de los que allí trabajaban eran ingleses. ¿Qué imagen daría si salía del coche con una moza de cuadras con el pelo alborotado, como prueba de lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Frunció el ceño. Serena tenía un talento con los caballos con el que aquella gente tan sólo podía soñar, pero jamás podría imponer su autoridad si la veían como la sumisa amante del jeque, la clase de mujer que permitiría que un hombre la poseyera en un lugar semipúblico.

Darien se apartó de ella, enfadado consigo mismo por pensar aquello y frustrado por tener, una vez más, que reprimir el deseo que sentía.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—Péinate un poco —le ordenó de pronto—. Y ponte presentable para conocer a mis empleados.

Serena se sentó rápidamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo, consciente y horrorizada de la posición en la que se encontraba por haber permitido que la sedujera con tanta facilidad. El corazón le latía como a un caballo desbocado y aún le ardían las mejillas, quién sabría lo que habría ocurrido si el jeque no se hubiera detenido.

«Sabes perfectamente lo que habría ocurrido, Serena», le dijo la voz burlona de su conciencia.

El rubor de sus mejillas no hizo sino aumentar cuando, tras una sutil señal del jeque, alguien abrió la puerta del coche.

Era una mujer, originaria de Calista, a juzgar por los ojos oscuros y la piel aceitunada, pero iba vestida de un modo que Serena no había visto jamás. Llevaba una falda estrecha que le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, botas de piel que parecían de montar y una bonita blusa blanca que llevaba metida por la cinturilla de la falda. Tenía el pelo suelto, pero no muy largo, como si se lo cortara de manera regular. ¡Iba vestida como una occidental! Serena, parpadeó mientras la mujer le hacía una reverencia al jeque.

—Esta es Zahra —dijo Darien—. Me ayuda a dirigir la oficina de Inglaterra y se encargará de proporcionarte todo lo que necesites. Instala a Serena en la habitación blanca, Zahra —le dijo, dirigiéndose ya hacia la casa—. Yo estaré en mi despacho.

Serena lo vio marchar y de pronto sintió temor. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado y su cuerpo no se había recuperado de lo que había ocurrido dentro del coche, pero al ver alejarse al jeque, dejándola allí con aquella sofisticada desconocida, se sintió repentinamente sola, abandonada.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —le preguntó Zahra.

Serena no sabía qué responder. ¿Acaso las buenas maneras la obligaban a decir que había sido maravilloso? Podía decir que el avión del jeque era cómodo y lujoso, al menos eso sería cierto. Pero habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo como para poder fingir que era algo que no era.

—He pasado mucho miedo —admitió—. ¡Era la primera vez que me subía a un avión! — Zahra esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, recuerdo bien lo que se siente. La primera vez que volé para venir desde Calista, me sentí como si le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona. Bueno, ya estás aquí sana y salva... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación para que puedas descansar y refrescarte un poco?

Serena asintió, animada ante la idea de darse otro baño. Era curioso lo rápido que se había acostumbrado al lujo de tener agua corriente.

—Sí, gracias.

La casa tenía un vestíbulo tan grande que disponía de su propia chimenea. La escalera de madera era también impresionante, pues estaba profusamente tallada con hojas y flores. Serena se quedó allí un segundo para admirarla.

—Por toda la arena del desierto —murmuró—. Es un lugar precioso.

—Sí que lo es —Zahra la miró mientras le indicaba que la siguiera al piso superior—. El jeque Darien Al'Chiba me ha dicho que eres una gran jinete.

Serena sonrió.

—El jeque es muy amable.

—En la oficina me han dicho que vas a necesitar ropa inglesa.

Serena miró la indumentaria de Zahra. Lo cierto era que parecía perfectamente... decente, ¿no? Sin embargo volvió a tener sus dudas al recordar los estrechos pantalones de montar de Darien y finalmente negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a salir ella vestida de ese modo?

—No quiero renunciar a los valores de mi país —dijo con orgullo.

Zahra no dijo nada, simplemente abrió una puerta y le mostró una habitación de una hermosa sencillez.

Todo era blanco, tan blanco como la nieve de las montañas en invierno. Las paredes y una alfombra blanca en la que se le hundían los pies como si fueran arenas movedizas, y la colcha de una magnífica cama con dosel, así como los visillos que enmarcaban unos enormes ventanales.

—Ésta es tu habitación —anunció Zahra.

Serena volvió a sonreír. «Realmente trata bien a sus empleados», pensó mientras veía el cuarto de baño, también blanco y de proporciones majestuosas. Al volverse a mirar a Zahra de nuevo, vio otra puerta en la que no había reparado antes.

—¿Y esa puerta adónde da? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Ésa? —dijo Zahra con gesto imperturbable—. Es la puerta que comunica con la suite del jeque.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Serena no podía parar de pensar mientras se vestía para la cena. A modo de desafío, había elegido el atuendo más tradicional que había llevado procedente del palacio de Calista, pero en todo momento, una sola pregunta le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez como una mosca hipnotizada por la llama de una vela.

¿El príncipe la había puesto deliberadamente en una habitación que se comunicaba con la suya por una puerta... porque tenía intención de utilizar dicha puerta?

Sin duda sería muy impertinente preguntárselo. Quizá incluso resultara presuntuoso..., podría creer que ella esperaba que intentara entrar en su habitación.

¿Y no era así?, preguntó esa vocecilla que llevaba dentro y que, por mucho que intentara acallar, no dejaba de despertar sus pensamientos y sentimientos más incómodos. Lo cierto era que apenas había podido pensar en nada que no fuera lo que había sentido cuando la había tumbado sobre el asiento trasero del coche y... y...

Con las mejillas ardiendo, terminó de recogerse el pelo antes de acercarse a la puerta en cuestión para comprobar si tenía llave. ¿Por qué no le extrañó descubrir que no la había?

Le temblaban las manos cuando llamaron a la puerta y vio que era Zahra, que había ido a buscarla para acompañarla abajo.

—Se me ha ocurrido venir a buscarte para la cena en lugar de enviar a alguien del servicio —le dijo amablemente.

Mientras bajaban, Serena tomó la decisión de que si el jeque acudía a su habitación aquella noche, simplemente le diría que no. Sabía que él lo respetaría y que jamás intentaría tomarla a la fuerza.

Sin embargo Darien estuvo muy ocupado durante toda la cena. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no pudo dejar de levantarse a atender llamadas telefónicas, momento en el que ella se quedaba sola mientras los sirvientes le ofrecían manjares que apenas probó porque no tenía apetito.

Estaba preguntándose si podría escabullirse sin decir nada, cuando volvió Darien y la miró como si no la hubiera visto antes en toda la cena. Se sentó frente a ella y suspiró.

—Estoy siendo muy mal anfitrión, lagartija, perdóname.

—Un jeque no tiene por qué buscar el perdón de uno de sus súbditos —respondió Serena cortésmente, con la esperanza de que la formalidad le recordara las diferencias que los separaban.

—Qué correcta y educada pareces —murmuró con evidente ironía—. Cualquiera diría que hace sólo unas horas estabas entre mis brazos... ¡y tu cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo tocara!

—¡Alteza! —exclamó Serena, escandalizada, pero sin levantar la voz.

Pero él se encogió de hombros.

—«Alteza» ¿qué? —repitió, burlón—. ¿«Alteza, no diga la verdad»? ¿Es que no te gusta la verdad, Serena?, ¿o es que prefieres no reconocer que si no hubiese decidido detenerme, habría acabado con tu virginidad allí mismo, en el asiento de la limusina?

Una vez más, ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero lo más preocupante era que también ardía el resto de su cuerpo. Un extraño ardor que hacía que sintiera los pechos pesados, como la peculiar sensación que había experimentado por vez primera estando en la bañera del palacio de Darien. Se dio cuenta de que eran los síntomas del deseo, un deseo que el jeque era capaz de despertar sólo con palabras, ¡y ni siquiera eran palabras llenas de sensualidad o de admiración!

—¿No? —continuó él, implacable—. ¿No dices nada?

Serena sentía el peligro en el aire. Tenía una mirada tan desafiante que Serena supo que si dejaba que aquella conversación continuase, podría acabar en el lugar que más deseaba y temía al mismo tiempo. En sus brazos.

—Estoy muy cansada del viaje, así que si me disculpa, Alteza... —dijo con tensión.

Hubo una pausa mientras Darien la observaba. Demasiado formal, pensó. Y muy insolente por pedirle que la excusara antes de que él hubiese decidido abandonar la mesa. Claro que quizá todo fuera más fácil si ella lo esperaba en la cama, desnuda.

—Entonces ve a descansar —concedió—. La verdad es que yo tengo cosas que hacer —en sus ojos había un brillo de impaciencia—. ¿Podrás encontrar tu habitación sola?

—Claro —dijo Serena con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Tenía que recordarle por qué estaba allí, y recordárselo a sí misma antes de acostumbrarse a aquella vida de privilegios—. ¿Cuándo veremos el caballo?

—Mañana. Hay un partido de polo cerca de aquí, así podrás verlo en acción antes de dar tu opinión.

—Muy buena idea —murmuró antes de inclinarse ante él—. Bue... buenas noches, Alteza.

El esbozó una irónica sonrisa al oír su voz titubeante. Era virgen, pero también era muy inteligente y sin duda percibía la química que existía entre ellos. ¿Creería que iba a dormir sola esa noche? ¿Que él iba a permitirlo?

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Mientras subía la escalera, Serena trató de convencerse de que no estaba extrañada ni decepcionada de que el jeque la hubiera dejado marchar tan fácilmente. Sus palabras la habían inquietado; el modo en que había descrito su reacción en el asiento del coche... ¡había hecho que sintiera vergüenza y deseo al mismo tiempo!

Ya en la habitación, se desvistió con una extraña urgencia, se metió en la cama sin siquiera soltarse el pelo y apagó la luz.

Al otro lado de los visillos blancos podía ver la luna en cuarto menguante y alguna que otra estrella, pero no se podía comparar con la intensidad del cielo de Calista. De pronto se sintió muy sola.

Intentó quedarse despierta y estar en guardia por si el arrogante príncipe intentaba entrar en su dormitorio sin haber sido invitado. Debería haber estado demasiado nerviosa como para dormirse después de todo lo sucedido, el trayecto en coche, el vuelo y el hecho de estar... ¡en Inglaterra! Sin embargo también parecía estar muy cansada y la cama era increíblemente cómoda, por lo que no tardaron en cerrársele los ojos.

Habría dicho que apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando la despertó un ligero movimiento en el colchón. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Por un momento había creído que... ¡se había metido alguien en su cama!

Giró la cabeza y allí, tumbado junto a ella como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo y tan desnudo como el día que había llegado al mundo, ¡estaba el jeque Darien Al'Chiba!

Serena se sentó en la cama de un brinco y se llevó la mano a los labios.

—Por toda la arena del desierto —susurró—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El se echó a reír suavemente mientras la miraba.

—Puede que seas muy inocente, preciosa, pero no creo que sea necesario que te responda a esa pregunta, ¿no crees, Serena?

Después se dijo a sí misma que podría haber gritado, si él no hubiera tirado de ella. Las sensaciones que surgieron en su interior eran tan intensas, que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y rezar para tener la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra semejante tentación.

—¡Alteza, por favor! —protestó.

—¿Por favor, qué? ¿Esto...?

Lentamente, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó, y sintió cómo le temblaban los labios. —Alteza —murmuró, débilmente.

Darien se apoyó sobre el codo para mirarla a la cara.

—Escúchame bien. Esta noche no soy tu Alteza, Serena —le dijo con voz tajante y los ojos brillantes de deseo—. Esta noche sólo soy Darien. En esta cama al menos, tú y yo somos iguales. ¿Comprendes?

El corazón de Serena se derritió un poco al oír aquellas palabras; esa noche quería que lo tratara como a un hombre, no como a un príncipe. ¿Podría negarle algo tan sencillo... o acaso estaba siendo muy ingenua?

Quería preguntarle cómo creía que ella iba a poder llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero entonces él metió la mano por debajo de la sábana y le tocó el pecho. Él, al menos, parecía no tener el menor problema con la familiaridad. Serena cerró los ojos para intentar luchar contra la oleada de placer que se extendió por su cuerpo al sentir que él le acariciaba el pezón.

—¡Al-Alteza! —exclamó casi sin aliento.

—¡Darien! —corrigió él.

—¡D-Darien! —se le pasó por la cabeza lo extraño que era pronunciar su nombre... y lo maravilloso. Casi tan maravilloso como el roce de sus dedos.

—Sí, Serena, ¿qué ocurre?

—Yo... —meneó la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras él seguía haciendo magia con los dedos—. No me acuerdo.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad y siguió acariciándola.

—Mejor. Concéntrate en sentir, en disfrutar de lo que te hago. Dime, ¿te gusta que te haga esto, Serena?

—¡Ah! Ah... ¡Ah!

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí —murmuró él—. ¿Probamos otra cosa?

Muy despacio, dejó que su mano fuera bajando hasta el vientre de Serena, y se detuvo allí unos segundos hasta que ella movió las caderas en una especie de súplica silenciosa. Entonces, aún más despacio, con una calma con la que jamás se había movido en toda su vida, bajó un poco más hasta poder sumergir los dedos en su deliciosa humedad... y se sorprendió al comprobar lo preparada que estaba para él.

—¿Qué te parece aquí... te gusta también que te toque aquí?

Al sentir allí su mano, Serena tuvo la certeza de que iba a desmayarse de placer, si se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación y se olvidaba de que quien la tocaba era ni más ni menos que el jeque.

—Esto no puede estar bien —dijo mientras él se movía entre su carne ardiente.

Darien tragó saliva, inexplicablemente conmovido por esa mezcla de inocencia y entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo puede estar mal si es para lo que estamos hechos los hombres y las mujeres? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Serena sintió que se ahogaba en una increíble dulzura, mucho más dulce que nada que ella hubiera experimentado jamás. Tenía las nociones más básicas sobre el sexo, por eso no comprendía por qué el jeque no se unía a ella como se suponía que debía hacer.

¿Por qué movía los dedos de ese modo entre sus piernas... y le arrebataba el poco control que ya tenía? Era como si estuviera arrastrándola hacia un lugar de placer desconocido y ni siquiera imaginado, y ella sólo pudiera dejarse llevar. Serena comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos cuando el éxtasis estalló dentro de su cuerpo y la hizo estremecer.

—¡D-Darien! —exclamó.

A punto estuvo él de encender la luz para ver su primer orgasmo, pero no quiso estropear el momento. Sí pudo ver, gracias a la luz de la luna, una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla. Darien se acercó a secarla con un beso.

—No llores —le dijo y entonces sintió que el corazón se le encogía inexplicablemente—. ¿Estás triste porque te haya arrebatado la inocencia?

Serena negó con la cabeza y luego la apoyó sobre su pecho, donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Cómo podría estar triste por algo tan hermoso? —susurró ella—. Es una sensación que no parece humana.

—Por eso hay quien dice que el acto de amar es algo divino —murmuró—. Pero ven aquí y te enseñaré algo aún más hermoso.

Se colocó sobre ella suavemente y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Serena le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo miró con absoluta confianza. Darien pensó que estaba resultando ser una amante muy intuitiva. Tenía la misma habilidad y el mismo talento natural que sobre la silla de montar.

La besó en la boca, al principio lánguidamente, como si buscara una respuesta por su parte. Después el beso fue haciéndose más intenso... y entonces Darien ya no pudo parar ni esperar más.

Le separó las piernas y se adentró en ella con un solo movimiento, quitándole la inocencia para siempre mientras de su boca salía un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo era cálido y estrecho. Podría haber derramado su semilla de inmediato, sin embargo descubrió que deseaba hacer que aquella muchacha hermosa y sorprendente disfrutara como no lo había hecho nunca. Quería arrancar otro grito de placer de sus labios. Así que se contuvo. La provocó con el movimiento de su cuerpo, luego se detuvo para después volver a moverse una y otra vez, mientras sentía que ella iba aclimatándose a aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Qué rápido aprendía, pensó con admiración cuando sintió que de nuevo la invadía el éxtasis.

—¡Darien! —susurró.

El sonrió en la oscuridad. Qué rápido se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Dime, mi belleza de ojos celestes.

—Es... es... ¡Ah! ¡Eso... otra vez!

—Es un orgasmo —dijo él, pero ahora se unió a ella, se dejó llevar por completo y se perdió en un mar de placer. Su cuerpo se estremeció una y otra vez hasta quedar exhausto y seco.

Después se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando al techo, sorprendido y aturdido. Sabía que debía volver a su dormitorio y, sin embargo, no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Serena estaba acurrucándose contra él, pasándole un brazo por encima, algo que solía molestarle una vez que había terminado el acto sexual. Sin embargo, con ella no le molestó.

¿Sería porque sabía que Serena no ambicionaría nada más, que una amante tan humilde se sentiría agradecida con lo que él le diera y no se atrevería a exigir como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres?

Cerraría los ojos un momento y luego volvería a su habitación...

A su lado, Serena escuchaba su respiración mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ya no era una muchacha, el jeque la había convertido en mujer.

Levantó la cabeza muy despacio para poder mirarlo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las facciones relajadas. Era tan extraño pensar que el príncipe de Calista estaba desnudo junto a ella, que sus cuerpos se habían unido íntimamente como tantas veces había visto hacer a los caballos.

Pero aquello era distinto. Los caballos no tenían emociones, no se sentían maravillados ni confundidos. ¿Qué significaba aquello tan extraordinario que acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso iban a convertirse en amantes, o Darien la dejaría de lado por la mañana y actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Estaba hecha un lío y quizá no debería haberse dormido, pero lo hizo, algo de lo que se dio cuenta sólo cuando la despertó una caricia en cada párpado.

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que ya era de día y que Darien estaba mirándola. Observó su rostro ansiosamente, en busca de una señal que explicara lo que significaba para él lo ocurrido. ¿Seguía respetándola? ¿La consideraba una buena amante? Pero sus ojos eran tan duros y oscuros como el zafiro y sus labios no delataban nada... excepto, quiza, que deseaban besarla de nuevo.

—Dime, lagartija, ¿qué piensas de tu primera experiencia sexual?

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Ha sido muy... agradable —dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Agradable? —él se echó a reír mientras pensaba lo irónico que era que una humilde moza de cuadras le diera una respuesta tan fría cuando las mujeres más bellas y ricas del mundo lo alababan sin miramientos—. ¿Lo bastante agradable como para querer repetir? —le preguntó, burlón, al tiempo que le acariciaba los labios con la yema del dedo.

Su piel olía a algo ardiente, algo que Serena sabía procedía de su interior... Volvieron a arderle las mejillas y no había lugar donde esconderse a la luz del día.

—Alteza... Darien... yo...

Darien frunció el ceño. La noche anterior, en el ardor de la pasión, había olvidado que no sólo carecía de experiencia sexual, tampoco tenía la menor experiencia sentimental. Eso quería decir que debía aclarar la situación cuando antes, no podía arriesgarse a que ella lo malinterpretara todo.

—Antes de seguir, hay algo que debo decirte, Serena —anunció suavemente—. ¿Sabes que el sexo siempre es diferente para una mujer?

Ella lo miró con evidente confusión.

—Algunas mujeres no tienen la misma capacidad que los hombres para disfrutar del sexo por sí solo... o al menos eso creo —añadió con sinceridad—. Debo decir que en mi cama, ninguna mujer ha experimentado algo que no fuera placer —hizo caso omiso al gesto de dolor de Serena. ¿Acaso pensaba que él no había tenido más amantes?—. La naturaleza ha querido que el hombre y la mujer sean muy distintos —continuó con firmeza—. Para los hombres, el sexo no es más que el acto de esparcir su semilla, mientras que para las mujeres es el comienzo... porque en el fondo están buscando un compañero y un padre para sus hijos. Por eso siempre añaden ciertas emociones al acto en sí.

—¿Emociones? —Serena se sintió insultada, aunque no sabía ni cómo ni por qué—. No sé lo que quieres decir.

Darien se endureció para no ver el dolor que había en su mirada.

—Que a veces las mujeres se convencen de que se han enamorado del hombre con el que han hecho el amor, porque así el acto les parece más respetable.

Serena tardó en reaccionar, hasta que sintió el verdadero impacto de sus palabras. De todos los hombres crueles y fríos que podría haber elegido como amantes, sin duda Darien debía de ser el peor. Intentó decirse a sí misma que podría, que debería, haberse resistido a él, pero sabía que era mentira. No podría haberse resistido a la seducción del jeque, del mismo modo que un hombre perdido en el desierto no podría rechazar un trago de agua fresca. Debía admitirlo, no tenía el menor control sobre su modo de reaccionar ante él..., al menos físicamente.

Sin embargo, ahora sabía que debía protegerse del dolor que acabaría sintiendo si no tenía en cuenta sus palabras y cometía la estupidez de enamorarse de un hombre que la dejaría de lado en cuanto lo considerase oportuno.

No, no iba a sufrir... Aprendería todo lo que él pudiera enseñarle, se convertiría en una amante experimentada... y cuando todo acabase, aquel príncipe orgulloso y arrogante la echaría de menos.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Darien —respondió con gesto imperturbable.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. ¿Por qué habría de perder el tiempo en enamorarme de un hombre con el que no tengo el menor futuro?

Darien debería haberse alegrado de escuchar aquella respuesta, sin duda era lo que deseaba oír; sin embargo y sin saber muy bien por qué, lo cierto fue que se sintió indignado. ¡Había aceptado su destino sin derramar una sola lágrima! ¿Acaso creía que le resultaría tan fácil olvidarlo? Muy bien, pues no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Metió la mano por debajo de la sábana.

—Bueno, ya está bien de conversación —dijo mientras guiaba la mano de Serena por su piel—. Ven aquí y bésame.

Serena obedeció y, al tiempo que se entregaba de nuevo al placer y a él, se alegró de haber podido dar esa imagen de orgullo e independencia. Pero si aquello era una victoria, sin duda fue la más breve de la historia porque, después de hacerle el amor con una eficiencia que la dejó sin habla y sin fuerzas, Darien se levantó de la cama, disfrutando del rubor que provocó en ella el verlo pasearse desnudo por la habitación.

—Saldremos después de comer para ir al partido de polo —anunció.

Serena se tapó con la sábana y asintió. —Muy bien, Darien.

Él se detuvo sin llegar a atarse el albornoz y la miró con gesto impenetrable.

—Sólo dos cosas —dijo—. Esta noche, cuando te prepares para acostarte, no te hagas esas trenzas de institutriz... Quiero ver cómo tu pelo se esparce sobre la almohada.

Serena lo miró, incapaz de controlar la esperanza que surgió en su corazón al oírle hablar de una noche más.

—¿Y la otra?

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa cruel. —Asegúrate de no llamarme jamás Darien en público.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—¿Café, Serena?

Serena se sentó a la mesa del desayuno sin poder dejar de preguntarse si Zahra podría ver en su rostro o en su comportamiento alguna señal de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Quizá no hubiera secretos en aquella casa y todo el mundo hubiera adivinado por qué ella ocupaba la habitación que comunicaba con la del jeque. ¿Acaso sabía el servicio que, en la oscuridad de la noche, el príncipe Darien se había colado en la cama de su moza de cuadras y le había arrebatado la virginidad de la manera más hermosa del mundo? Quizá Zahra había pasado por una ceremonia de iniciación parecida.

Serena sintió un profundo dolor al pensar que pudiera haber sucedido algo semejante. «Que no sea así, por favor», imploró en silencio.

—Sí, gracias —respondió.

Zahra le llenó una taza de porcelana dorada y se la acercó.

—El jeque me ha pedido que te diga que vendrá alguien después del desayuno para tomarte las medidas y podrán enviarte una selección de ropa en menos de una hora. Así tendrás algo que ponerte para el partido de polo —añadió Zahra con una sonrisa—. Lo pasarás bien..., créeme.

Pero a Serena todavía le dolían las palabras de Darien cuando le había ordenado que jamás lo llamara por su nombre en público. Por mucho que supiera que era lógico que no pudiera hacerlo, seguía resultándole doloroso... Al menos la ayudaba a tomar una decisión, él ya había impuesto sus normas... ¿por qué no habría de tener ella las suyas propias? ¿Por qué iba a vestirse para parecer algo que no era? ¿Por qué iba a hacerse pasar por una modelo occidental hasta que Darien se cansara de ella y decidiera volver a guardarla en un cajón?

Además, ya se sentía bastante fuera de lugar en aquella casa inglesa; si empezaba a vestirse al estilo occidental, acabaría completamente alienada y sin saber quién era realmente.

—Por favor, Zahra, dale las gracias al jeque por su generosidad —comenzó a decir con cierta tensión—, pero dile también que no puedo aceptarlo. No veo motivos para no ir al partido de polo con la indumentaria tradicional; estoy aquí para evaluar un caballo, no para impresionar a nadie.

Zahra forzó una sonrisa, pero era evidente que se sentía incómoda.

—Se lo diré, Serena, pero puedo asegurarte que no va a gustarle.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Sabía que a Darien no le gustaba que nadie lo desobedeciera.

—¿Dónde está el jeque? —preguntó tratando de no dejarse atemorizar por la advertencia de Zahra.

—Está en su despacho —la ayudante titubeó un momento—. ¿Necesitas hablar con él? Serena negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. —No. No quiero molestarlo.

Necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. A aclarar las ideas y tranquilizarse, así que después del desayuno, salió a recorrer la propiedad. Descubrió un lecho de flores azules con forma de campana.

Por más que intentaba disfrutar del paisaje y del olor de las flores, su mente acudía una y otra vez a los recuerdos de lo que había vivido la noche anterior, de su primera iniciación al acto de amar con el mejor amante que podría haber encontrado... salvo que aquello no había tenido nada que ver con el amor, se recordó con amargura. Por lo visto, no había habido ninguna emoción. El jeque lo había dejado perfectamente claro con la descripción fría y mecánica que había hecho del sexo. ¿Acaso no le importaba ser tan cruel y distante con la mujer que le había permitido adentrarse en su cuerpo?

Por supuesto que no le importaba, se respondió mientras olía una de esas flores azules. Ella sólo era una sirvienta, su moza de cuadras..., no era nada más que eso. Y nunca lo sería.

Poco antes de tener que salir, Serena fue a ducharse y se puso una túnica de seda con los pantalones a juego. Darien clavó la mirada en ella al entrar a la habitación y verla.

Había hecho caso omiso a sus instrucciones, pensó él con tristeza. Había esperado verla enfundada en unos pantalones de montar o en un vestido ajustado.

—Vas a llamar mucho la atención vestida así —le dijo secamente—. Por lo que me ha dicho Zahra, has rechazado la ropa que te he ofrecido.

—Así es.

—Qué muchacha tan obstinada —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque prefiero ser yo misma y no fingir ser algo que no soy, Alteza —respondió al tiempo que se inclinaba ante él.

Darien la miró y maldijo los pliegues de la tela que ocultaban su cuerpo esbelto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desobedecerlo y cubrirse de ese modo?

—¿Ni una tímida mirada para tu príncipe? —le preguntó entonces en tono burlón—. ¿No le das las gracias por lo que te trajo anoche y que te hizo gritar de placer?

Serena mantuvo una expresión vacía a pesar de que se le había acelerado el corazón hasta hacer que se sintiera aturdida.

—Me dijo que no lo tratara con demasiada confianza en público, Alteza —le recordó.

Darien miró a su alrededor.

—Pero ya ves que esta habitación está vacía.

Ella sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Alteza, es mejor no perder la costumbre de tratarlo según el protocolo, así no cometeré ningún error.

Darien se puso furioso al darse cuenta de que aquella muchacha descarada lo había agarrado desprevenido con su respuesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarle de ese modo, con esa mezcla de insubordinación y diplomacia? ¡Como si fuera ella la que tuviera el control de la situación! Tendría que demostrarle quién mandaba allí...

Sintió la excitación bajo la ropa y a punto estuvo de cerrar la puerta con llave y estrecharla en sus brazos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso echaría a perder todo su programa de actividades.

—¡Vámonos! —gruñó.

Serena lo siguió hasta el exterior, donde los esperaba un coche color escarlata, brillante como el sol.

—Vamos —dijo él, impaciente, al ver el gesto de desconfianza de Serena.

—¿Qué clase de automóvil es éste?

—Un Maserati, va como un cohete.

—Alteza, yo no deseo viajar en un cohete...

—Sube al coche, por favor.

¿Qué otra opción tenía que obedecer?, pensó ella.

—Relájate, lagartija —dijo Darien poco después, cuando hubo puesto el coche en marcha.

—¿Cómo voy a relajarme si conduce tan rápido?

—¿Eso es una crítica?

—Sólo una observación.

—Tú también vas muy rápido cuando montas a caballo, te he visto.

—Eso es distinto. Con el caballo, sé que tengo cierto control.

—¿No te fías de mi manera de conducir, Serena?

—No estoy segura.

—¿Qué?

El miedo y la acumulación de emociones de la noche anterior hicieron que Serena soltara la lengua.

—Tiene reputación de ser...

—¿De ser qué?

—Nada.

—¡Dímelo!

Serena cambió de postura en el asiento. Quizá si le decía la verdad y conseguía ofenderlo, la enviaría de vuelta a Calista y se vería libre del peligro de estar en su compañía.

—Muy temerario —dijo a regañadientes.

Darien apretó los labios. No era ningún secreto lo que se decía de él y, en cierto sentido, siempre le había divertido dar esa imagen de rebelde y de donjuán. Ya en la adolescencia se había aficionado al riesgo y lo había adoptado como forma de vida; le gustaba llevarlo todo al límite y la descarga de adrenalina que eso conllevaba. Ésa había sido su manera de afrontar una existencia oscurecida tras la desaparición de su hermano... y por los remordimientos que dicha desaparición le había provocado.

Pero debía admitir que con el paso del tiempo el riesgo había llegado a hacerse aburrido. Sin embargo, una cosa era descubrirlo por uno mismo y otra muy distinta que se lo dijera esa moza de cuadras insignificante. Sintió una descarga de rabia, indignación y de algo más que no supo identificar.

De pronto, siguiendo un impulso y sin pararse a pensar, sacó el coche del camino por el que iban y detuvo el motor.

—Aquí no está el campo de polo —dijo Serena muy despacio.

—No.

—Pensé que le preocupaba llegar tarde.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces... qué hacemos aquí?

—Esto —dijo con furia—. Si piensas que soy tan temerario, voy a actuar de acuerdo con mi reputación —y se echó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

Serena se dejó encender por aquella pasión; fue como si la hiciera arder con el simple roce de sus labios, por eso cuando sintió su mano sobre el pecho, sólo pudo pedirle que siguiera con un «¡sí!». Y cuando comenzó a subirle la túnica y le abrió los pantalones, levantó el trasero para ayudarlo... y gimió de impaciencia. Era como si hubiese nacido para dejarse seducir y hacer el amor incluso en el limitado espacio de un coche deportivo.

Y el entusiasmo que demostró ella hizo que Darien se encendiera aún más. ¡Como si hubiera necesitado que lo animaran! Gruñó al liberarse de la ropa, estaba tan excitado que creía que iba a explotar. Si Serena hubiera tenido más experiencia, quizá le habría pedido que lo tomara en su boca... pero por algún motivo se alegró de que fuera tan inexperta. La deseaba a «ella», quería sumergirse en su cuerpo y perderse en su interior.

Bajó el respaldo del asiento hasta dejarlo casi horizontal y se colocó de manera que pudiera penetrarla. Y después de ese delicioso movimiento, se quedó inmóvil, deleitándose en la magnífica sensación de estar dentro de ella y de llenarla, miró sus ojos oscurecidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Por la arena del desierto —murmuró antes de comenzar a moverse.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Parecía que hubiesen pasado sólo unos segundos cuando Serena volvió a sentir ese maravilloso placer descubierto hacía tan poco tiempo... Algo debió de satisfacerlo mucho en su orgasmo porque de pronto ella sintió que estaba observándola... hasta que él también se estremeció y gritó al liberarse.

No se movió. Se quedó allí varios segundos... quizá fueron incluso varios minutos. Apretó la cabeza de Serena contra su pecho y la acarició de manera inconsciente mientras iba despojándose de ese letargo en que lo había sumido el éxtasis, algo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes en su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que un acto tan rápido y puramente práctico resultara tan increíble?

La miró a los ojos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Aprendes muy rápido.

Consciente del peligro que suponía dejarse llevar por el impulso de decirle lo que sentía, Serena apartó la cabeza de su pecho.

—¿Me vas a evaluar como a un caballo en el campo de juego? —le preguntó en tono desenfadado.

Darien la acarició con gesto posesivo.

—Desde luego tienes un magnífico ijar—repuso él bromeando.

Automáticamente, ella le puso la mano en el muslo, duro como el acero.

—Tú también.

Darien tragó saliva y sintió que algo volvía a estremecerse en su interior. Era curioso lo fácilmente que se había adaptado Serena a ese lenguaje íntimo y provocador. Sin embargo, sus palabras le hicieron recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —anunció de pronto, después de ver la hora y antes de mirarla a ella. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer que acabara de hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de un coche—. ¿Puedes arreglarte un poco?

El placer del encuentro se rompió de golpe con aquellas palabras que la llenaron de vergüenza. Qué rápido pasaba Darien de amante ardiente a crítico cruel.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Serena con tensión.

Mientras él volvía a poner el coche en marcha, ella se peinó el pelo con las manos, sin importarle que el jeque no dejara de mirarle la melena.

—Deberías llevarlo siempre así, suelto —comentó con fascinación.

—No resulta muy práctico para montar a caballo —respondió Serena cortantemente, pues había vuelto a herirla.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó Darien sin pensar, pero en seguida se preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

—Es que me parece muy exigente por tu parte esperar que tenga buen aspecto... después de que te me hayas subido encima.

Darien contuvo la sonrisa. Debería haberla reprendido por responder así a su jeque, en lugar de admirar su genio.

—Pensé que te había gustado.

—No se trata de eso.

Llegaron cuando el partido acababa de comenzar. El ruido de la gente y de los caballos sobre el campo sirvió de distracción a Serena para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido y tratar de hacer caso omiso de la apabullante presencia del jeque. Y de la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de las damas que había entre el público. Todas ellas muy hermosas y ataviadas con la indumentaria más extravagante que Serena había visto en su vida.

—Todas las mujeres miran a Su Alteza —dijo antes de pararse a pensar.

El esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—Por supuesto que me miran —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. Las mujeres siempre se fijan en mí, se sienten atraídas por mi virilidad y mi poder —añadió clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros—. No estarás celosa, ¿verdad, Serena?

Ella captó la advertencia implícita en sus palabras y la tuvo en cuenta, aunque las miradas de aquellas mujeres eran como sal en sus emociones ya heridas.

—No me corresponde a mí sentir celos, Alteza —repuso dócilmente.

Darien la observó detenidamente. Había cierto aire de insubordinación en su manera de hablar, especialmente después del genio que había mostrado en el coche.

—Asegúrate de que siga siendo así —espetó.

De vez en cuando las mujeres la miraban también a ella y Serena era consciente del desprecio que sentían por su aspecto. De pronto comprendió por qué Darien le había dicho que la tratarían con condescendencia si no intentaba pasar desapercibida. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que sería sencillo?

Pero entonces se recordó a sí misma que nada de eso importaba lo más mínimo. «Tus sentimientos no cuentan. Estás aquí sólo para asesorarlo en la compra de un caballo. El hecho de que hayas dejado que se metiera en tu cama o que te hiciera el amor en un coche no tiene para él ninguna importancia. Ni tampoco para ti».

—¿Qué caballo es el que está pensando comprar? —le preguntó con una tranquilidad que no reflejaba en absoluto el torbellino de sus emociones.

Darien la miró y se dio cuenta de que era completamente ajena al tremendo impacto que causaba en él. Tenía las mejillas aún sonrojadas después del sexo y su cabello caía como una cascada brillante.

Era mil veces más seductora y atractiva que las mujeres que lo miraban, con los escotes y las piernas al aire como si se expusieran al mejor postor. Los demás hombres también se habían fijado en ella y en su belleza, que resaltaba como una flor exótica en un apagado jardín urbano.

¿Quién podría imaginar que aquella belleza había estado debajo de él sólo unos minutos antes? Sintió una nueva descarga de deseo y tuvo que concentrarse en el caballo.

—¿Tú cuál crees que es el que me gusta?

Serena observó el campo de juego detenidamente.

—El castaño, el que lleva el peto amarillo. Sin duda es el más vistoso.

—Bravo —dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. Es un caballo argentino, que es de donde son los mejores caballos de polo. Mira cómo se mueve.

Serena se fijó en que era puro músculo y agilidad.

—¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber Darien

—Desde luego es magnífico —respondió después de unos segundos—. Parece seguir la pelota con la mirada en todo momento.

—¡Ésa es una de las habilidades que debe tener un buen caballo de polo! —exclamó con gesto triunfal—. Lo ves, Serena..., no sabes nada de polo y, sin embargo, has sabido por instinto cuál era el factor determinante para hacer una buena compra.

En ese momento el jinete del caballo castaño marcó un punto y todo el público aplaudió.

—¿Entonces crees que debo comprarlo, lagartija?

Serena lo miró.

—Es usted muy despilfarrador. Es demasiado pronto para decir nada..., antes tendría que montarlo.

—Me encargaré de ello.

Serena no hablaba inglés, pero se dio cuenta por las miradas que le lanzó el propietario del caballo después del partido de que éste dudaba mucho de su capacidad como amazona.

—Quiere que volvamos mañana —le explicó Darien después de la conversación con el dueño del animal—. Cuando el caballo esté fresco.

—En realidad la mejor prueba sería montarlo estando cansado —aseguró Serena—. Dígale que sólo necesito cinco minutos y que lo trataré bien.

Darien la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Como gustes.

Serena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo halagadoras que le resultaron aquellas palabras, a pesar de saber que las había dicho en broma. Claro que, ¿por qué no habría de tratarla así? El hecho de que fuera de origen humilde no significaba que no mereciera la misma amabilidad y los mismos halagos que recibiría cualquier mujer de un amante satisfecho.

¿Cómo podría satisfacerlo aún más? ¿Qué podría hacer para convertirse en la mejor compañera de cama que hubiera tenido nunca, para que todo su cuerpo ardiera de deseo cada vez que pensara en ella?

Tardó sólo diez minutos en saber todo lo necesario sobre el caballo, pasado ese tiempo, bajó del animal y fue junto al jeque con gesto indefinido.

—¿No te ha gustado? —le preguntó Darien al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Me ha gustado mucho. Creo que es el mejor caballo que he montado en mi vida. —¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?

—Sé que el propietario nos está observando, y es mejor que piense lo peor, que no nos vea entusiasmados. Así podrá comprárselo a mejor precio, Alteza.

—Agradezco el detalle, Serena —dijo Darien riéndose—. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que un hombre de mi posición necesita regatear, lagartija?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que el orgullo le haría buscar el mejor precio posible.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo con verdadero reconocimiento.

—Debo admitir que eres todo un descubrimiento —murmuró—. Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que esa inteligencia tuya no hace sino aumentar mi apetito sexual? Me muero de ganas de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y entre mis piernas.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Por favor, Alteza. No estamos solos... debe pensar en su reputación.

—Deberías saber que nunca me ha importado demasiado mi reputación.

—A mí, en cambio, sí me importa la mía. Además, ya habrá tiempo para eso... cuando estemos de nuevo a solas.

—¿Eso es una promesa? —le preguntó con voz seductora.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que empezaba a disfrutar de aquel juego de seducción... y de que ella también estaba excitada. Se le había acelerado el corazón y habría deseado poder decirle al dueño del caballo que los dejara en paz y así poder tumbarse con su amante sobre un lecho de paja.

«Quiero besarte, Darien», pensó con un intenso deseo. «Quiero besarte por todas partes, empezando por los labios y terminando por los pies. Quiero decirte que has atrapado mi corazón como si le hubieras echado una red encima».

Pero, ¿no era eso contra lo que la había advertido específicamente? No debía confundir el placer sexual con el amor. Serena cerró los ojos y pensó sólo en lo físico. «Su cuerpo es todo lo que tendrás», se recordó a sí misma. «Y sólo durante un tiempo limitado».

«Tengo que aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo», se dijo, pero su rostro no dejó entrever la pasión que sentía.

—Cómprelo —le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

—Seguiré tu consejo —anunció antes de darse media vuelta para hablar con el dueño.

Unos segundos después, Darien volvió junto a ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No quiere vender? —le preguntó Serena, sorprendida—. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

Darien la miró detenidamente antes de responder.

—Dice que nunca había visto montar así a una mujer y que, si alguna vez decides dejar de trabajar para mí, estaría dispuesto a ofrecerte un buen trabajo aquí.

—Vaya, menudo cumplido —dijo Serena, preguntándose por qué entonces parecía tan contrariado Darien—. Es un cumplido para usted tanto como para mí.

—¡Es una falta de respeto que intente robarle un trabajador al jeque! —replicó con furia.

Serena sintió una profunda humillación al darse cuenta de que para él no era más que una pieza de un engranaje, sólo un trabajador de su plantilla. «Pero eso es lo que eres», le dijo la voz de la razón, «y lo serás siempre. Su empleada, su moza de cuadras». ¿O acaso pensaba que por haber compartido su cuerpo con él iba a conseguir ser algo más para un hombre tan fuera de su alcance?

—¡Seguramente también le gustaría acostarse contigo! —añadió Darien.

Serena sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No sólo era su moza de cuadras, también era su juguete sexual, lo sería hasta que se cansara de ella. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar su futuro. ¿Qué sería de ella cuando llegara ese día, cuando el príncipe la abandonara y escogiera otra amante? Se tragó el amargor del miedo con gran esfuerzo y lo miró.

—Ese hombre debe de tener al menos sesenta años —le dijo fríamente.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Crees que la edad elimina el deseo sexual de los hombres? —le preguntó él con tremenda arrogancia.

—Nunca lo había pensado —admitió Serena con desgana.

Darien la miró de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que debía sonreírle y tenerlo satisfecho, no mirarlo con esa cara de pocos amigos? Quizá debiera enseñarle una buena lección.

—Vamos. Volvemos a casa... a la cama —anunció bruscamente.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—¡D... Darien! ¡Ah, Darien!

Después de esperar hasta que el cuerpo de Serena hubiera dejado de estremecerse contra su lengua, Darien subió y la miró a la cara.

—Parece que te ha gustado —murmuró.

Ella parpadeó para ocultar su turbación.

—S-sí.

—Mírame —le pidió Darien.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo después de lo que acababa de hacerle? Pero Serena sabía que insistiría hasta conseguirlo, así que levantó la vista hacia esa burlona mirada de zafiro, cuando apenas podía creer aún que el jeque acabara de besarla... «ahí», y menos el placer que eso le había provocado.

—Darien... eso no... no...

—¿«No» qué, preciosa?

—No lo sé... no sé —tenía la sensación de no saber nada ya—. ¿No está mal?

—¿Por qué habría de estar mal? —preguntó él mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

—Porque no sé... parece algo escandaloso —se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo explicarse—. Y porque da tanto gusto —como todo lo que habían hecho en la última semana. Era todo demasiado bueno, demasiado placentero.

Volvió a sentir ese miedo helador que últimamente la acechaba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportarlo cuando acabara todo aquello?

—A veces el sexo es así —convino Darien al tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la cara—. Es parte de su atractivo. Esa sensación de ser algo prohibido, ilícito —e inesperado, pensó de pronto, porque Serena lo tenía muy confuso. Jamás habría pensado que pudiera ser tan increíble.

A esas alturas ya debería haber empezado a cansarse de su cuerpo, de su voz y debería haber empezado a buscar excusas para evitarla... pero estaba sucediendo justo lo contrario.

Una y otra vez se encontraba volviendo a ella, buscándola para volver a la cama, incluso cuando acababan de levantarse. Y Serena estaba aprendiendo la magia del sexo a una velocidad impresionante.

Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Darien.

—¿Y siempre es así de placentero?

Ahora era él el que cerraba los ojos, sobre todo para huir de aquella pregunta y de la mirada que la acompañaba. La inocencia, su curiosidad y sus ganas de aprender eran parte del atractivo de Serena. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan relajado y tan a gusto en compañía de ninguna otra mujer.

Cuando le preguntaba su opinión sobre algo, aunque fuera una locura saber la opinión de una humilde moza de cuadras, ella se la daba con total sinceridad. Con ella, tenía la sensación de haber encontrado una piedra oscura en medio del desierto y haber descubierto después que debajo del polvo había en realidad una piedra preciosa.

Entre ellos había verdadera intimidad, pensó con algo parecido a la consternación. ¿Y no había una parte de él que deseaba que hubiera tenido otros amantes? Así al menos no mostraría esa especie de fascinación ante cualquier descubrimiento que realizaba entre sus brazos, así él podría haberle gastado bromas sobre esos otros hombres. Y, sobre todo, se sentiría menos culpable cuando llegara el momento de abandonarla.

—¡Haces demasiadas preguntas! —protestó Darien.

—Pensé que te gustaba que preguntara.

—No siempre. Ahora debes devolverme el favor —le pidió sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

Serena se dio cuenta de que había hecho o dicho algo que le había molestado, pero prefirió no pensarlo y centrarse en darle el mismo placer que él le había dado a ella. Fue bajando por su torso, cubriéndolo de besos como él le había enseñado. Lo sintió estremecerse cuando rozó su excitación con la lengua y rugió de placer cuando empezó a mover la lengua a continuación.

Pero incluso mientras ponía en práctica esas habilidades sexuales recién descubiertas, Serena volvió a sentir la aprensión, la congoja que nunca llegaba a apartarse del todo de ella. Había algo de agridulce en el caos en que se había convertido su vida desde que era la amante del jeque. Físicamente, resplandecía como el sol, pero emocionalmente estaba hecha un lío.

La semana que llevaban en Inglaterra era como toda una vida en miniatura..., una vida que Serena deseaba que no acabara nunca. Dormía todas las noches con el jeque y compartía con él exclusivamente todas y cada una de las comidas y, entre una cosa y otra, le había enseñado algunas cosas de Inglaterra. Juntos habían viajado a York y a Cambridge, donde Darien la había llevado a ver más caballos que pensaba añadir a su cuadra.

—Quiero que mi club de polo sea el más exclusivo del mundo —le había explicado—. Así atraerá el turismo a Calista... y el pueblo se verá-beneficiado.

¿Y luego qué? Se preguntaba Serena, aunque no se atrevía a preguntárselo. Darien era tan inquieto que ella sospechaba que jamás podría sentirse satisfecho con nada. Su vida estaba llena de adquisiciones; el garaje, repleto de coches brillantes; la avioneta que guardaba en un hangar de un aeropuerto cercano y que rara vez utilizaba o el yate que esperaba amarrado en la costa sur del país a que hiciera alguna de sus inusuales visitas.

—Pero, ¿cuándo sales a navegar? —le había preguntado un día.

—Cuando el mar está muy bravo.

La respuesta no la había sorprendido porque se había dado cuenta con profunda tristeza de que el riesgo era el inseparable compañero de Darien; era parte de su carácter, igual que la pasión y las ansias de vivir. ¿Sería por eso por lo que prescindía de los guardaespaldas siempre que era posible? ¿Y por lo que conducía demasiado rápido y hacía saltar demasiado alto a sus caballos?

Serena no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo la llevaría de vuelta a Calista, pero le daba miedo preguntar y le aterraba que una palabra suya pudiera precipitar el regreso. En el fondo era consciente de que su tiempo como amante del jeque no tardaría en agotarse. Un hombre acostumbrado a estar con las mujeres más bellas y ricas del mundo en seguida empezaría a aburrirse de una chica de campo como ella..., especialmente ahora que ni siquiera tenía ya el atractivo de la virginidad. Quizá fuera mejor que ese día llegara cuando antes.

Porque ahora, mientras le daba placer y el sol de la tarde se colaba por las cortinas, Serena se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa contra la que él la había advertido. Durante la semana que llevaban juntos, se había enamorado de él. Darien había descrito aquello como una reacción, un recurso de las mujeres para justificar el acto sexual.

A ella, sin embargo, no le parecía estar justificando nada, ni se sentía tan avergonzada de su comportamiento como para tener que achacarlo al amor para poder aceptarlo.

No, lo que sentía era real. Tan real como la lluvia que le caía en la cara o el viento que le alborotaba el pelo cuando galopaba por el desierto. Era un sentimiento tan poderoso y constante como el sol, unos sentimientos contra los que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Lo cierto era que deseaba cubrirlo de besos, acariciarlo hasta borrar esas arrugas de preocupación que se le formaban en la frente, abrazarlo con fuerza para consolarlo y amarlo.

«Lo amo», pensó con impotencia. «Lo amo de tal manera que lo demás carece de sentido».

Intentó convencerse de que no podía ser, que simplemente se había dejado fascinar por la vida de lujo que llevaba desde que estaba con él. Quizá, bajo ese aspecto práctico, en realidad fuera una de esas mujeres a las que les atraía la riqueza, a las que les gustaba todo lo que se pudiera comprar con dinero. El agua corriente, los baños calientes, las túnicas de seda, los mejores caballos y la comida más exquisita.

Quizá no fuera tan realista como siempre había creído y, en secreto, albergara sueños imposibles sobre el futuro. ¿Acaso había empezado a imaginar lo que sería vivir para siempre como amante del jeque?

Pero incluso mientras se planteaba aquellas preguntas, Serena sabía que ella no era así, que eso no era lo que sentía realmente. Si Darien le dijera de pronto que iba a renunciar a su posición social y a sus deberes como príncipe, ella estaría encantada de afrontar a su lado un futuro incierto. De hecho, había una parte de ella que deseaba que ocurriera algo así, pues sabía que ésa era la única posibilidad de que lo suyo tuviera algún futuro.

En realidad no iba a haber ningún futuro.

El placer se apoderó de Darien, que rugió al vaciar su semilla en la boca de Serena. Después ella volvió junto a él.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso? —le preguntó, casi sin aliento.

—Tú.

—¿Y qué más te he enseñado?

—Esto.

Se inclinó sobre él con gesto audaz y le plantó los labios en la boca, donde Darien pudo sentir su propio sabor mientras ella lo besaba con una ternura que resultaba casi conmovedora, casi dolorosa. Desde luego Darien no le había enseñado a hacer eso, pues él siempre huía cuanto podía de los besos porque despertaban sentimientos contra los que siempre había luchado o que ya había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Los besos eran algo demasiado íntimo, mucho más que el sexo. Sin embargo...

Se recostó sobre los almohadones y, por una vez en la vida, se dejó besar. Le permitiría aquel único momento de ternura y se permitiría a sí mismo dejarse enredar en su peligrosa emoción.

Sólo por un momento, respondió a sus besos sin límites, sin reservas... y una cálida sensación le corrió por las venas al hacerlo. Ella se abrazó a él y siguieron besándose hasta que Darien susurró su nombre y el timbre del teléfono lo obligó a apartarse de ella, no sin cierto alivio.

—Pensé que le habías dicho a Zahra que no querías que te molestaran —dijo Serena sin pensar, dejándose llevar por la rabia de que aquel estruendo hubiese acabado con la magia del momento.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia con la que le recordó que no era quien para cuestionar si recibía llamadas o no.

—Es evidente que se trata de alguien que insiste en hablar conmigo. Lo que quiere decir que debe ser uno de mis hermanos —dedujo justo antes de responder—. Ah, eres tú, Neflyte —dijo con voz seca—. ¿Que si me molestas? Pues... la verdad es que sí —admitió mientras observaba los pechos desnudos de Serena—. ¿No prefieres que hablemos más tarde?

—No, ya me lo imaginaba —después escuchó durante un momento y colgó con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Todo va... bien? —preguntó Serena. Darien bostezó y estiró los brazos.

—Depende de lo que te parezca que mi hermano mayor esté a punto de llegar.

—¿El jeque Neflyte? —preguntó Serena con horror al sentir que la realidad la acechaba—. ¿Viene hacia aquí?

—Eso parece. Ha estado en Londres hablando con unos expertos en diamantes y, al enterarse de que yo estaba aquí, ha decidido venir a cenar.

Serena se sentó en la cama de un salto, el pelo le cayó sobre los pechos.

—Me esconderé hasta que se haya ido.

Darien la miró y en ese momento la vio increíblemente hermosa y encantadora; con el pelo alborotado después de llevar toda la tarde en la cama, pero con esa elegancia natural que la caracterizaba. Algún día no muy lejano dejaría de ser su amante, pero hasta entonces no quería prescindir del placer de verla. Eso hizo que se le ocurriera una idea descabellada y audaz.

—¿Por qué no mejor te quedas y así lo conoces?

Serena lo miró y parpadeó con evidente desconcierto, pero aquellas palabras no hicieron sino recordarle la realidad, que no era más que una humilde sirvienta y que el hombre más poderoso de Calista iba a ir a cenar.

¿Conocer a Neflyte? Darien debía de haberse vuelto loco.

—¿Quieres que conozca al jeque Neflyte? ¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es el rey, y no creo que le pareciera bien que una moza de cuadras esté... esté... —buscó las palabras adecuadas, pues sabía que no podía decir «teniendo una relación», eso sería demasiado presuntuoso por su parte— acostándose con su hermano pequeño.

—No pensaba anunciarlo durante la cena —respondió Darien con cierta irritación y una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—N-no. No, por supuesto que no —dijo tartamudeando, consciente de que al final había sido presuntuosa.

—Pero podríamos jugar un poco.

—¿Jugar? —Serena lo miró con recelo—. ¿A... a qué?

Darien la miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—Mira lo relajada que estás ahora en mi presencia —murmuró con los ojos llenos de brillo—. ¿Por qué no comprobamos hasta dónde llega tu talento? ¿Crees que podrías hacer de anfitriona para mi hermano?

—¡No creo que aprobara que una... una moza de cuadras haga de anfitriona de la familia real! —protestó.

—Entonces no se lo digas. Daremos a entender que eres una noble de Calista..., quizá la hija de alguno de los miembros del servicio diplomático. No hace falta que des muchos datos y te aseguro que Neflyte no querrá saber nada más.

—Pero ¿eso no es... deshonesto? —preguntó Serena, llena de inseguridad.

Darien sonrió.

—Sin duda es menos deshonesto que esconderte con el resto del servicio como si no tuvieras nada que ver conmigo.

«Pero si no tengo nada que ver contigo», se recordó a sí misma... y eso la ayudó a tomar una decisión. En la cama siempre habían actuado como dos iguales, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad y actuar como tales también fuera de la cama? Podría fingir que era una verdadera princesa y saborear por una noche la vida que jamás podría tener.

¿No era una magnífica ocasión de deshacerse para siempre de su sentimiento de inferioridad... y demostrar que valía tanto como Darien? ¿No había una parte de ella que deseaba que también Darien se diera cuenta de eso?

Serena se tragó el temor y asintió. Sería como montar un caballo muy temperamental, sólo tenía que adaptarse al desafío. Le demostraría a su amante que estaba perfectamente capacitada para presidir su mesa como anfitriona, pero, sobre todo, iba a demostrárselo a sí misma.

—Muy bien, Darien —convino con firmeza —Voy a conocer a tu hermano.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—Y ésta es Serena —Darien le dedicó una rápida mirada—. Serena, quiero que conozcas al jeque Neflyte Al'Chiba.

Serena se inclinó ante el caballero que acababa de entrar en la habitación y luego lo miró a los ojos, pues sólo los sirvientes estaban obligados a mantener la vista en el suelo.

A primera vista era fácil darse cuenta de que eran hermanos; los dos tenían los ojos azules y brillantes, la nariz puntiaguda y los pómulos marcados. Pero Neflyte tenía los labios más carnosos... y no sonreía.

Su inteligente mirada la observó durante unos segundos, en los cuales Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba fingiendo ser algo que no era y, por tanto, estaba engañando al mayor de los hermanos Al'Chiba. ¿Sería eso una ofensa contra la familia real? De pronto se preguntó también si Darien no estaría utilizándola para jugar con su hermano por algún motivo que ella desconocía.

Sabía que el jeque estaba prometido con la hermosa y obstinada princesa Lita, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres de sangre real y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella era una impostora. ¿Adivinaría que bajo aquella ropa cara que llevaba se escondía una simple moza de cuadras?

Por un momento le flaquearon las fuerzas y pensó seriamente en salir corriendo, pero entonces se recordó que era la amante de Darien y sin duda eso le daba cierto derecho a estar allí. Si la sociedad de Calista no hubiera sido tan ridículamente rígida, podría haber sido la anfitriona de aquella cena sin necesidad de fingir ser otra persona. ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad única para ser, por una vez, la princesa de Darien?

—Es un verdadero honor conocer al rey de Calista —dijo suavemente.

Neflyte frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que cenaríamos solos.

Darien miró a su hermano con gesto imperturbable.

—Y yo pensé que un poco de compañía femenina animaría la velada... Además, Serena es muy discreta.

—¿Sí? —Neflyte volvió a mirarla, prestándole más atención—. Sin duda es muy hermosa.

Esa vez Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada modestamente, para ocultar la sorpresa que le había provocado el comentario de Neflyte y huir de la mirada de su amante.

Al sentarse a la mesa se dio cuenta de lo distinta que se sentía. Casi se sentía como una verdadera princesa; quizá porque se había vestido de acuerdo con el papel que iba a interpretar. Había elegido la túnica más lujosa del vestidor, hecha de una fina seda rosa y bordada con hilo de oro. Darien había insistido en que se pusiera algunas joyas a juego. Sólo una hora después de que él diera las instrucciones por teléfono, había recibido varias cajas de terciopelo llenas de collares, pendientes y pulseras.

—Elige la que prefieras —le había ordenado Darien.

Instintivamente, ella se había decantado por la pieza más modesta, pero su amante tenía otros planes.

—No, ponte esto —le había pedido, mostrándole un collar de rubíes y diamantes que le había colocado al cuello—. Hielo y fuego... igual que tú, mi bella Serena.

Serena se había derretido de deseo al oír aquellas palabras. Zahra había insistido en dejarle su lápiz de kohl para que se pintara los ojos. El maquillaje tradicional hacía que sus ojos parecieran increíblemente grandes y, cuando por fin había estado preparada, apenas había reconocido la imagen del espejo.

—¿Estoy bien? —le había preguntado a Darien.

—Sí..., estás muy bien —había respondido él—. Tan bien, que me gustaría quitarte todas esas joyas y esa ropa y llevar a mi Serena de nuevo a la cama...porque aunque estás muy guapa, arreglada, cuando mejor estás es cuando no llevas nada encima.

Una vez más, ella se había quedado desarmada y algo preocupada al oír aquello. Sabía que las palabras no significaban nada y que el hecho de que Darien la llamara «mi Serena» sólo denotaba posesión, nada más.

Durante la cena apenas comió, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tener apetito, pero le sorprendió comprobar que podía perfectamente mantener la compostura mientras charlaba con el rey Neflyte. Hablaron de caballos y de la magnífica literatura de Calista. De pronto, Serena se encontró analizando métodos de cría de halcones y el impacto que podrían tener en uno de los deportes más populares de la isla.

—¿Quién eres tú, Serena? —preguntó Neflyte hacia el final de la cena.

Darien fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. ¿No llevaba ya demasiado tiempo monopolizando a Serena? ¿Y no le había permitido ella que lo hiciera con un entusiasmo muy poco apropiado?

—No sabía que hubieras venido a hablar de mi invitada —espetó Darien.

—Ni yo que pudieras estar tan pendiente del bienestar de tus invitados —replicó Neflyte.

—Dime, ¿has venido a pasar el rato o hay algún motivo detrás de tu visita? —preguntó Darien con ferocidad.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, retándose en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto. He venido a Inglaterra en busca de unas joyas que supuestamente nos robaron de los palacios reales hace muchos años. Pero la verdad es que estoy cansado de joyas y de la relevancia que tienen para nuestras islas —bajó la voz y miró de nuevo a Serena antes de continuar—. Cuando fui al funeral del rey de Aristo, descubrí que ha desaparecido la mitad del diamante Stefani. —Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué? Ambos reinos tienen diamantes suficientes como para no echar en falta uno en particular... por majestuoso que sea.

—Creo que no entiendes la importancia de ese diamante, Darien —insistió Neflyte—. El nuevo rey de Aristo no podrá ser coronado hasta que aparezca esa mitad del diamante Stefani.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Que no descansaré hasta que lo encuentre —declaró Neflyte fervientemente—. ¡Tengo que asegurarme de ser yo el que lo encuentra y no Malaquite! Entonces podré hacer realidad mi gran sueño... porque al recuperar esa piedra podré volver a unir las islas en honor a nuestra querida madrastra, la reina Setsuna.

Serena parpadeó. ¡Estaba escuchando información confidencial de boca del mismísimo rey! Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía intervenir más en la conversación, pues parecía haber adquirido un cariz muy personal y dramático, a juzgar por la expresión sombría de ambos hermanos.

Ya no pintaba nada sentada a aquella mesa. Darien y ella habían jugado un poco y habían conseguido que Neflyte se sintiera cómodo cenando con ella... sin sospechar que estaba compartiendo la velada con una simple moza de cuadras. Pero de pronto Serena se sentía incómoda y preocupada. ¿Por qué había participado en semejante engaño? Se puso en pie sin hacer caso de la mirada de Darien.

—Les ruego que me disculpen —dijo con voz tranquila—. Tienen asuntos de Estado que tratar, así que les deseo buenas noches, jeque Neflyte. Como ya he dicho, ha sido un honor conocerlo —dijo con una reverencia.

—El honor ha sido mío —respondió Neflyte, levantándose a despedirse de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Serena salió del salón con la cabeza bien alta, pero apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando oyó la inconfundible voz de Neflyte.

—Es tu amante, ¿verdad?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Crees que podría tener a una mujer tan bella bajo mi mismo techo y no acostarme con ella? —respondió Darien.

—Pero hay algo más que no me has dicho. Serena sabía que no estaba bien escuchar a escondidas, pero ¿qué mujer en el mundo no lo habría hecho de estar en su situación? —Darien se echó a reír.

—¡Si te lo dijera, no me creerías! —y siguió hablando en voz más baja.

Serena oyó las palabras «moza de cuadras» y luego algo más tras lo que Neflyte lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Serena se apoyó en la pared con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentó olvidar el odioso tono de Darien, casi fanfarrón. Ahora debía de estar riéndose de ella. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho?

¿Estaría presumiendo de cómo había conseguido acostarse con la pequeña moza de cuadras, hacerse con su virginidad y luego instruirla en el arte de amar, igual que habría adiestrado a un caballo? ¡Se jactaba ante su hermano mayor como si ella no fuera más que un divertido pasatiempo! ¿Qué esperaba? Qué tonta había sido por creer que entre Darien y ella podía haber algún tipo de vínculo. Lo había creído porque era lo que deseaba creer, no porque fuera cierto.

¿Qué pensaría el poderoso Neflyte del comportamiento de su hermano? Darien no sólo se había acostado con alguien que no estaba a la altura de un príncipe, sino que además había permitido que atendiera a su hermano mayor, lo cual sin duda había sido muy arriesgado por su parte...

Entonces se dio cuenta y se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan tonta de no verlo antes. Por supuesto que había sido un riesgo. ¿Cuál era si no la motivación de todos los actos de Darien? El riesgo hacía que la vida diaria resultara tolerable... y daba algo de emoción a la existencia de un hombre rico, poderoso y permanentemente insatisfecho.

El dolor de la traición le encogió el corazón y, al llegar a su habitación, deseó arrancarse aquellas joyas, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a romperlas. Así que se quitó el collar, los pendientes y el prendedor del pelo con dedos temblorosos y volvió a colocarlos en su caja. Después colgó la ropa en el vestidor y se puso la bata de seda porque por nada del mundo iba a esperar desnuda a su jeque como si fuera un cordero a punto para el sacrificio.

Volvió a acelerársele el corazón al oír a lo lejos la puerta principal y luego unos pasos que se dirigían hacia allí. Respiró hondo y esperó a ver si llamaba a la puerta, pero no lo hizo, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de mostrar la más mínima cortesía hacia ella, si para él no era más que una simple sirvienta?

Darien entró en la habitación y sonrió al verla sentada al escritorio. Tenía el cabello suelto y le caía hasta la cintura como una nube de seda rubia que acariciaba sus deliciosas curvas.

—¿No estás cansada? —le preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Debería estarlo?

Había una nota extraña en su tono de voz que lo alertó de que algo no iba bien.

—Supongo que la cena te habrá resultado muy difícil.

Serena se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Te parecerá que ha sido todo un triunfo que haya conseguido terminarla sin ponerme en ridículo? ¡Sin agarrar algún hueso y ponerme a morderlo como si fuera un animal! Supongo que estarás encantado de haber podido confiar en tu moza de cuadras... y de que tu hermano se haya dignado a sentarse a la misma mesa que yo.

—No digas tonterías, Serena. Mi hermano se ha llevado muy buena impresión de ti.

—¿Hasta que le has dicho quién era?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Tú... le has dicho quién era, ¿verdad, Darien?

Hubo una tensa pausa.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo he hecho?

Serena sintió deseos de gritar para aliviar un poco el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón como si alguien estuviera clavándole puñales.

—¿Qué le has dicho exactamente? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Que era tu moza de cuadras, a las que has adiestrado y vestido como si fuera una marioneta para que engañara a la familia real e hiciera creer a todo el mundo que era más de lo que es en realidad?

—¡Lo que le he dicho es asunto mío! —espetó Darien—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?

Pero Serena hizo caso omiso de sus palabras; una fuerza mayor que el sentido común se había apoderado de ella.

—Porque estoy furiosa —respondió—. Y porque me has hecho daño. Somos amantes, Darien, y eso debería convertirnos en iguales, ¡pero por supuesto no es así! Si realmente fuéramos iguales, tendría la libertad de decirte lo que siento... aunque no estés de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sientes? —le preguntó en tono amenazante.

Serena percibió el peligro y una parte de ella la instó a detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que dijera algo irrevocable que él nunca pudiera perdonarle. Antes de que las cosas cambiaran para siempre.

¿Pero acaso no habían cambiado ya? Porque todo cambiaba en la vida, nada permanecía nunca igual. Las flores del desierto, que se abrían y después morían, no eran más que versiones de sus vidas. Su maravillosa aventura con el príncipe estaba llegando a su fin; prácticamente desde el comienzo había sabido que llegaría ese momento y ahora debía aceptarlo.

Sabía que había ido ya muy lejos como para no decírselo, ¿y no estaría siendo deshonesta consigo misma si no seguía adelante? ¿Cómo iba a inclinarse ante él como si nada hubiera ocurrido, olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante como antes? ¿Dejar que la desnudara y le hiciera el amor como si no tuviese sentimientos? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—¿Te has divertido obligándome a hacer de anfitriona? —le preguntó después de unos segundos—. ¿O simplemente has disfrutado del riesgo que suponía hacerlo? Porque el riesgo es tu única razón para vivir, ¿verdad, Darien? Por eso le dijiste a Neflyte que yo era tu amante, aunque en realidad no tenías por qué hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que no volverá a verme nunca más, pero seguramente querías ver su reacción. ¿Esperabas que te tuviera envidia por alardear abiertamente de acostarte con una sirvienta... o quizá que lo desaprobara?

—¡Ya está bien! —exclamó, furioso.

Pero Serena no podía seguir conteniendo las palabras.

—Es como si quisieras sembrar la discordia en tu vida incluso cuando no hay motivos —continuó en un susurro—. Como si así pudieras compensar el no haberte podido perdonar a ti mismo por la desaparición de Zafiro...

—¡He dicho que ya está bien! —gritó al tiempo que la agarraba de ambos brazos—. ¿Entiendes?

Pero Serena no tenía miedo. Había vivido durante años con un hombre mucho más amenazador que Darien y resultaba además que estaba enamorada del que ahora tenía delante. Lo amaba tanto que, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún futuro con él, debía decirle un par de verdades que nadie más había tenido el valor de decirle.

—No, no está bien —replicó y, al ver la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos azules, comenzó a ablandársele el corazón.

Darien era producto de la educación que le habían dado, ¿cómo podía culparlo por ser exigente y arrogante si era así como le habían enseñado a comportarse? De pronto desapareció toda su ira y su dolor y siguió hablándole con compasión, tratando de hacerle entender.

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que la desaparición de Zafiro no fue culpa tuya, mi amor? —le preguntó con voz tranquila—. A veces pasan esas cosas y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Si no aceptas que es así, seguirás llevando la vida al límite hasta que un día te arriesgues más de la cuenta y acabes con ella —tenía que concentrarse para que no le temblara la voz—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Darien, acabar con tu vida?

Durante un minuto, Darien se quedó mirándola, maravillado ante su valor y su inteligencia, hasta que recordó la insolencia de sus palabras y las heridas que había abierto con ellas.

Se apartó de ella unos centímetros y echó mano de toda la fuerza y la autoridad de las que disponía. Quería hacerle el mismo daño que ella le había hecho.

—No discuto ese tipo de cosas con el servicio. Tú no eres quien para dar órdenes a tu jeque, ni para atreverte a decirle cómo debe comportarse. ¿Acaso crees que una muchacha del desierto sabe más que un príncipe?

Serena lo miró, boquiabierta, horrorizada por la crueldad de sus palabras y la ira de sus ojos despiadados.

—No quiero ni tu opinión ni tu afecto —continuó diciendo él—. ¡No lo olvides jamás! De hecho, sólo hay una cosa que quiero de ti, Serena Tsukino, ¡y ambos sabemos de qué se trata!

Y con una especie de rugido, se acercó y la levantó en brazos de un modo tan inesperado que la agarró completamente desprevenida. ¿Qué mujer habría imaginado que pudiera querer acostarse con ella después de semejante diatriba? La llevó hasta la cama sin el menor esfuerzo.

**Y ahora yo pregunto: solo soy yo, o alguien mas quiere matar a Darien por bruto?**


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena temblaba en los brazos de Darien mientras él la llevaba hacia la cama, se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de no llorar. Por nada del mundo permitiría que él la viera llorar. Había tenido que reunir mucho valor para decirle la verdad, pero él no había hecho el menor caso de sus palabras, se había limitado a tomarla en sus brazos y... y...

—Darien...

—¡Ahora no! —espetó, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza sus palabras, seguían retumbando en su cerebro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Serena se estremeció al ver la intensidad de su mirada. Lo deseaba, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Pero entonces, ya en la cama, él le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos muy fríos y los labios apretados, duros como una piedra.

—Darien —susurró de nuevo, pero esa vez su voz sonó milagrosamente tranquila. Era una afirmación y una súplica, sin duda se daría cuenta de que no podía prolongar aquella agonía.

Darien sentía la furia en los latidos de su corazón, una furia que se aplacó al tumbarse junto a ella y sentir su calor.

—Voy a perdonarte por tu impertinencia, pero sólo esta vez... No volverás a hablar así a tu jeque nunca más, ¿entendido? —le susurró al oído—. Ahora ven aquí y bésame.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar. ¿De qué había servido decirle la verdad? Él actuaba como si todo lo que le había dicho no importara.

Porque realmente no importaba, a «él» no le importaba. Como tampoco le importaba ella. Sus ideas, sus opiniones carecían de relevancia, ¿acaso no se lo había dicho claramente? Por mucho que se pusiera joyas y ropa cara, nunca sería más que una humilde moza de cuadras que él había recogido del desierto. Una buena compañera de cama a la que podía tener siempre que lo deseara.

Pero aún le quedaba orgullo, pensó Serena. ¿Iba a dejar que el hombre que amaba tomara lo que quisiera hasta dejarla vacía, sin nada que ofrecer y con el corazón roto?

¡Por supuesto que no! Sobre la silla de montar era tan valiente como cualquier hombre, ahora tendría que recurrir a esa misma valentía. Lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, concentrándose en no reaccionar a sus caricias y no dejarse llevar por el deseo.

—Darien...

—¡Ahora no! —repitió él justo antes de meterse su pezón en la boca y chuparlo a través de la seda de la bata—. ¡Ahora no, mi dulce Serena! —murmuró contra su pecho.

El deseo se abrió paso dentro de ella y su corazón comenzó a derretirse como una vela abandonada al sol. Pero siguió luchando contra él, resistiéndose al poder de sus labios, haciendo frente al deseo y al amor que sentía por Darien. Porque aquello era mucho más importante que el deseo.

En el fondo sabía que su aventura había terminado y no podía entregarse a él de un modo tan vacío y con tanta furia. Eso le quitaría valor a todo lo que habían compartido. Si lo único que iba a quedarle de él eran los recuerdos, quería que fueran los más hermosos y no aquella amargura.

Darien percibió su reticencia y la soltó. —¿Estás intentando decirme algo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Pero no sirve de nada, ¿verdad, Darien? Después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, ¿no crees que es mejor acabar con todo esto cuanto antes?

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Serena lo deseaba igual que él a ella, lo deseaba siempre y él siempre la deseaba a ella. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a ninguna otra mujer, pensó de pronto con el corazón encogido.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró, acariciándole de nuevo el pecho con los labios, esperando a que le echara los brazos al cuello... Pero no lo hizo a pesar de que la sintió estremecerse.

Bajó la mano por su vientre y la dejó descansar entre sus muslos, a la espera de ese pequeño gemido que emitía siempre que la tocaba ahí.

Sin embargo, el gemido no llegó aunque pudo sentir cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. Movió la mano a un lugar aún más íntimo, pero, aunque lo encontró húmedo, ella permaneció completamente inmóvil, como un bloque de hielo. ¡Su apasionada amante se había convertido en una reina de hielo! Era evidente que estaba excitada..., lo cual quería decir que su mente estaba en conflicto con su cuerpo.

—¿Serena? —susurró suavemente.

Ella lo miró sin inmutarse a pesar de que tenía el alma a punto de explotar de amor y de miedo.

—Sí, Darien.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Lo intento —respondió sinceramente, rezando para contener las lágrimas un poco más—. Pero si sigues intentándolo, ambos sabemos que seré incapaz de resistirme.

A Darien le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras, claro que, ¿por qué le sorprendía? ¿Acaso no había sido siempre sincera con él? Más de lo que ninguna otra persona se habría atrevido a ser... A veces pensaba que Serena era más valiente que la mayoría de sus hombres juntos.

Era lo bastante fuerte como para admitir que sería incapaz de resistirse a él, y Darien se sintió tentado a comprobarlo. A seguir seduciéndola lentamente hasta hacerla gritar de placer, hasta sentir que temblaba bajo sus manos, bajo su cuerpo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquélla sería una victoria vacía que no le reportaría la menor satisfacción. Supo; que no quería sólo una parte de Serena, no quería sólo lo físico, lo quería todo de ella. Todo eso que le daba generosamente cada vez que estaban juntos.

Un dolor desconocido e inesperado le desgarró el pecho y tuvo que apretar los puños para hacer frente a la incómoda emoción que amenazaba con invadirlo. Una emoción que había empezado a marchitarse cuando el nacimiento de su hermano pequeño había acabado con la vida de su madre y había muerto por completo cuando ese mismo hermano había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Desde entonces, Darien había apartado a la gente con la misma crueldad con la que había apartado cualquier emoción. Y ahora comprendía por qué. Porque eso era lo que sucedía cuando permitía que alguien se acercara demasiado... Uno empezaba a sentir y al sentir, sufría. Y la vida era más fácil sin sufrimientos.

Se apartó de ella bruscamente.

—¿Ahora vas a empezar con jueguecitos de amante, Serena? ¿Utilizando el sexo como arma?

Sin comprender aún la crueldad de su voz, Serena lo vio levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ella lo había empujado a marcharse. Darien abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió a mirarla; sus ojos azules eran tan fríos e inexpugnables como aquel primer día en el desierto, cuando había entrado galopando en su vida.

—Qué bien has aprendido la lección, mi bella Serena —dijo suavemente y después salió.

Serena miró la puerta, ya cerrada. No había dado el menor golpe; quizá hubiera sido más fácil así, una última muestra de pasión, en lugar de aquella tranquila frialdad.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Darien se había ido, había salido de su vida para siempre. Un dolor profundo y abrasador hizo que sintiera ganas de gritar como un animal herido y abandonado en mitad del desierto. Pero no se atrevió a hacer el menor ruido por miedo a que él la oyera desde la habitación contigua. Porque quizá tuviera el corazón roto y un futuro incierto, pero aún no había perdido la dignidad.

Se quedó en la cama donde él la había dejado, intentando recuperar el aliento y convencerse a sí misma de que todo iba a salir bien... aunque realmente no lo creyera. Oyó el tictac del reloj, sintió la humedad del aire y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba más atrapada de lo que había estado nunca en casa de su padre. Sola en una habitación desconocida, en un mundo desconocido, con una noche interminable por delante. ¿Y quién sabía lo que le depararía la mañana y el futuro?

¡Al mirar la hora vio que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos! Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y quiso llorar, dar puñetazos a las paredes y patalear para intentar deshacerse de aquel dolor que la asfixiaba.

Tenía la garganta seca y la sensación de que las paredes se acercaban cada vez más y muy pronto la asfixiarían de verdad. Tenía que salir de allí y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al menos en el jardín podría sollozar libremente sin darle a Darien la satisfacción de saber que la había hecho llorar. Afuera estaría a salvo, pues había guardias de seguridad por todas partes.

Se puso una túnica y unos pantalones y se echó un chal por los hombros porque estaba temblando, aunque era más de cansancio que de frío. Después se calzó y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Se detuvo en el pasillo a ver si oía algo, pero sólo escuchó el silencio. Bajó la escalera y salió por la puerta principal.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que ocultaban la luz de la luna. Al levantar la mirada vio que la luz de la habitación de Darien seguía encendida y vio aparecer su silueta en la ventana. Se alejó de la casa mientras empezaban a caerle gotas de lluvia sobre los hombros.

Y, a lo lejos, oyó ladridos de perros.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Darien escuchó con alarma el escandaloso ladrido de los perros. Incluso en medio de sus turbulentos pensamientos, había creído oír algo fuera de lo normal.

Cruzó la enorme habitación hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio de Serena y, en cuanto abrió y vio las sábanas revueltas, y sintió el silencio, confirmó lo que ya sabía. Serena se había ido.

Los ladridos se hicieron más intensos. Darien salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó la escalera y apretó el botón de emergencia casi al mismo tiempo que llamaba a sus guardaespaldas. Pero no hubo respuesta, así que imaginó que no habían oído ninguna de las dos cosas, que estarían ocupados averiguando qué había alertado a los perros... y sin sospechar que había sido Serena. Él mismo había echado a los guardaespaldas de la casa porque quería pasar la noche en los brazos de su amante.

Salió corriendo de la casa y gritó su nombre bajo la lluvia.

—¡Serena!

No oyó nada. El corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho y se le había revuelto el estómago por el miedo. Era como verse catapultado al pasado, a un momento que había tratado de borrar de su memoria y que sin embargo seguía recordando como si hubiera sucedido unas horas antes. El terror que había sentido cuando su gemelo y él habían descubierto que Zafiro había desaparecido. La sensación de impotencia ante la certeza de que había llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a su hermano.

¿Y si también era demasiado tarde para salvar a Serena?

Vio algo moverse entre los árboles. ¿Era ella? ¿Estaba escondiéndose de los feroces perros... o de la crueldad de su amante?

El instinto le hizo echar a correr por el césped, bajo una lluvia que ya lo había empapado. Oyó el rugido de un trueno y sintió un nuevo temor. ¿Y si caía un rayo sobre el árbol tras el que se escondía su amante?

—¡Serena! —exclamó mientras corría hacia los árboles porque, definitivamente, veía allí una figura.

Los ladridos eran cada vez más fuertes y, aunque Darien había competido y ganado muchas carreras durante su servicio en la armada, jamás había corrido tan rápido como lo hizo entonces. El instinto controlaba su cuerpo y lo guiaba hacia ella. Pudo ver con más claridad y comprobó que... sí, ¡sí, era ella! Allí estaba su Serena, aterrada y empapada, acurrucada bajo un árbol, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo vio acercarse a ella.

Llegó a su lado sólo unos segundos después y la estrechó en sus brazos mientras los ladridos se acercaban.

Después fue todo una locura.

Los focos de las linternas los rodearon a la vez que los animales... la luz iluminó los dientes afilados de los perros, que tiraban con fuerza de las correas con que los sujetaban los guardias.

Serena creyó ver una pistola apuntando hacia ella, pero su miedo había disminuido ahora que estaba entre los brazos protectores de Darien.

—¡Deteneos! —ordenó el jeque y de pronto todo quedó en silencio como por arte de magia.

Uno de los guardaespaldas dio un paso adelante e inclinó la cabeza.

—Alteza...

Pero Darien lo interrumpió con furia. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan tontos de no darse cuenta de que estaban poniendo en peligro a su «invitada»?

Serena escuchó la explicación del guardaespaldas, que fue de nuevo interrumpida por la ira de Darien y, cuando por fin se alejaron los hombres con sus perros, no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por ellos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizá era más fácil sentir lástima por unos desconocidos que por sí misma. Sin duda era más fácil que afrontar la terrible realidad, la verdadera razón por la que había salido allí... como si pudiera huir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Clavó la mirada en el suelo para que Darien no viera su dolor, para no cargarlo con su pesar cuando le diera las gracias por haberla salvado.

—Y ahora... —Darien no se dejó acobardar por la lluvia. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba que aquello era como volver atrás en el tiempo, al día que la había conocido—. Mírame, Serena.

Serena pensó que su voz sonaba muy amable, con una dulzura que jamás le había oído, excepto quizá cuando hablaba a los caballos. Levantó la mirada lentamente hacia él.

Darien sintió que se quedaba sin habla al ver, incluso en la oscuridad, aquella resplandeciente belleza que lo había fascinado desde el primer momento. Un príncipe cautivado por una moza de cuadras. Jamás debería haber ocurrido... pero así había sido. ¿Habría sido obra del destino?, se preguntó. Serena lo había obligado a enfrentarse a sus mayores temores y, al hacerlo, él había podido vencerlos.

Ahora sabía que había hecho todo lo que había podido por salvar a Zafiro; debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas y seguir adelante. Debía vivir el presente y disfrutar de todo lo que tenía por delante.

De pronto se sintió más ligero, como si acabara de deshacerse de una pesada carga que llevaba años arrastrando en el corazón y en la mente. Y todo gracias a aquella mujer, gracias a su leal, sincera y feroz Serena.

Había pensado decirle que no debería haber huido, que no debía volver a ponerse en semejante peligro, pero no fueron ésas las palabras que acudieron a su boca, sino otras completamente desconocidas para él, unas palabras que llevaba esperando toda la vida poder pronunciar.

—Te amo, Serena —dijo simplemente—. Y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Quizá fue una señal que la luna eligiera ese preciso instante para asomarse entre las nubes, porque Serena pudo ver así en los ojos de su príncipe que hablaba con el corazón. Pero lo habría creído aunque hubiera estado completamente a oscuras, porque Darien Al'Chiba era muy imprudente, pero nunca con las palabras.

El corazón le latía con más fuerza aún que cuando había huido de los ladridos de los perros. Levantó las manos para tomar el rostro de su amado y ofrecerle una sonrisa mientras contenía las lágrimas de alegría que se le agolpaban en los ojos.

—Yo también te amo. Mi querido, mi adorado Darien —susurró al tiempo que él inclinaba la cabeza para borrar todo el dolor del pasado.


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

La prensa de todo el mundo se volvió loca.

EL JEQUE PLAYBOY Y LA MOZA DE CUADRAS, decían los titulares de los periódicos sensacionalistas. Los diarios más serios del mundo elogiaban la actitud moderna del jeque Darien al casarse con una mujer de clase humilde y aplaudían el hecho de que un miembro de tan noble familia real fuera a casarse por amor y no por poder.

Las fotos de la pareja aparecían en todas partes. Serena y Darien saliendo de un restaurante de Londres, subiendo a un avión en Madrid o de viaje hacia París. Había imágenes de ellos en las carreras de caballos... y muchas tomadas en la primera visita de Serena a Estados Unidos, país que había conquistado de inmediato. Finalmente aparecieron las fotografías oficiales que publicó la casa real de Calista con motivo de la boda. Y vaya boda.

Nadie que asistiera podría olvidar jamás la imagen de Nabat, engalanado con una guirnalda de flores al cuello, llevando a la novia por las calles abarrotadas de gente.

Dirigentes y miembros de casas reales del mundo entero acudieron a la ceremonia, lo que incluyó Calista entre los destinos más solicitados. Pero hubo muchos otros invitados... como Amina o Zahra, además de la numerosa familia de Darien. Incluso algunos miembros de la familia real de Aristo no quisieron perderse lo que dio en llamarse la boda del año. A Darien le sorprendió que Serena insistiera en invitar también a su padre.

—¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? —le había preguntado.

—Debo perdonarlo, mi amor —había respondido ella acariciando el rostro de su orgulloso jeque. — Si no sabemos perdonar, nunca podremos dejar atrás el pasado realmente.

Como Darien también había aprendido a perdonar, había besado la mano de su amada. Lo que había dicho Serena era cierto, porque ella siempre decía la verdad.

Fueron sus consejos los que hicieron que Darien fundara una organización benéfica internacional financiada por el club de polo de Calista y con la que pretendía buscar a niños desaparecidos de todo el mundo. Quizá no pudiese devolverle a Zafiro, pero podría ayudar a muchos otros.

La alianza de Serena estaba hecha con los mejores diamantes de Calista y el velo, que caía hasta el suelo como un rayo de sol, se sujetaba y adornaba con una tiara de piedras preciosas. De diamantes resplandecientes.

Sin embargo, todos los invitados estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo que más brillaba aquel día eran los ojos y las sonrisas del príncipe Darien Al'Chiba y de su princesa Serena.

FIN


End file.
